


Hang the DJ

by Alastory



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Philosophy, Polyamory, Psychological Drama, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: АУ "Черное зеркало". Бакуго направляют в "семейный центр", где ему подберут пару, хочет он того или нет. Беспощадная система подкидывает ему варианты, но тянет его к одной — той, которую он так "нагрел", что она его ненавидит.





	1. Shut up and dance

**Author's Note:**

> Название и мотив части — Rabia Sorda — Shut Up and Dance!

Он слал эту систему нахер бесчисленное множество раз. Он говорил своему начальнику «Мне не нужно это дерьмо», а потом выслушивал лекции по пятнадцать минут о том, что несемейный человек отбивается от коллектива. Что несемейные психически нестабильные. Что им нельзя доверять.

«Ну конечно!» — хмыкал он, а про себя думал. — «А не пойти ли вам в жопу, ебанные потребляди!».

Тогда начальник, этот заслуженный пидорас и гей с вот уже двадцатилетним стажем, мягко намекал, что без семьи ему не светит продвижение по службе. Что ему грозит увольнение по статье №54 с формулировкой «в связи с утратой доверия».

А Бакуго знал, чем это обернется для него. Потеря служебной квартиры, снижение уровня жизни, вынесение из списков так называемых «цивилов». Ни кофе купить в пафосном месте, ни в крупный торговый центр зайти. А все почему? Развеселая юность с тысячью и шестью пунктами «нецивильного» поведения. Он на волоске. Он в самой жопе. Общество ему не доверяет, и, если он, Бакуго, будет артачиться, выплюнет, выкинет на свалку, как очередной никчемный смартфон, чья батарея сдохла и вышла из производства.

И вот настал тот самый день, когда отказывать больше нельзя. И тогда Бакуго пришлось сказать: «Ладно». И подписать соглашение с психологом фирмы, которая направила его в очередной «семейный центр». Да-да, тот самый, где встречаются все кандидаты и кандидатки, где алгоритм системы сводит личностей, чтобы пробудить любящие сердца. Обычно на рекламных буклетах таких центров значится какая-нибудь милая, но строгая фраза: «Мы обещаем, вы найдете свою вторую половинку. Гарантия — 99,8%».

И Бакуго подумал: «Хуйня это все».

А потом решил, что ему эта «половинка» на хер не уперлась. Он родился цельным, цельным и помрет. Пускай даже в гордом одиночестве.

И вот через неделю его вызывает на ковер психолог и выдает нечто, напоминающее круглую мыльницу. Ну или кухонный таймер. Ну или зеркало, только черное, а внутри простенький интерфейс и программка со связью со всем интернетом. Со всем человеческим комьюнити. Со всеми, кто может подойти Бакуго.

Едва он прикоснулся к «мыльнице» пальцем, как «куратор» ожил и завел механическим голосом свою информационную шарманку. Выдал на-гора правила и условия соглашения, тысячу и один запрет, попутно сообщая детали работы системы.

«Система осуществляет подбор кандидатов, фиксирует все эмоциональные реакции, проблемы коммуникации и кризисные ситуации, чтобы внести корректировки в данные для последующего подбора. Пожалуйста, доверьтесь алгоритму», — вещала неживая женщина сладким холодным тоном, от которого у Бакуго задрожали зубы. Как будто он килограмм мороженого навернул. Прям куснул из морозильника, и теперь нервы воют и требуют расплаты.

«Бля!» — коротко подумал Бакуго и судорожно вздохнул.

И в конце дня система подобрала ему первую кандидатку, требуя явиться через пару часов в ближайший филиал «семейного центра». Бакуго почесал в затылке, раздраженно потер глаза, но покорно двинулся в душ, а потом и к шкафу, чтобы одеться «цивилом»: то есть напялить костюм и стрёмные скрипящие туфли.

***

Прохладный ветерок холодил кожу, а синие сумерки спускались на землю примерно к десяти вечера —вполне типично для августа. Аллеи здесь были идеальны до чопорности, а толстые стволы деревьев обнимали гирлянды, сияющие желтыми огоньками. Впереди белели стены особняка, а роскошная остроконечная крыша бросала на землю суровые тени. Издали казалось, что у самого крыльца раскинулось черное зеркало озера, однако так только казалось. По факту перед особняком тянулись еще минимум сто метров двора, посыпанного гравием, а еще фигурные кусты, гараж с машинками для гольфа с автопилотом и многое… другое.

Бакуго брел с ленцой, чуть ли не зевая. Синий воздух, синие небеса, синяя пустота озера, синее безмолвие вокруг нагоняли на него меланхолию, если не тоску. Он не знал, что его ждет, с кем предстоит встретиться. Он и встречаться, наверное, не хотел, как и с людьми говорить. Никогда не любил, не умел, не хотелось. Как будто рубильник с базовой потребностью дернули, сломали рычаг и выкинули. Главное, чтобы первым был. Во всем. И если это есть, то черт с ним, со всем остальным.

— Как хоть зовут? — спросил он у куратора, не вынимая «мыльницу из кармана». Да и зачем, система и так прекрасно слышит.

— Кандидатка представится вам сама.

— Там поди толпа. Что, у всех спрашивать?

— Номер столика вам назовут вовремя.

— Да иди ты! — устало выдохнул Бакуго.

— Некорректный запрос, — все так же ровно ответил механический женский голос.

— Ну еще бы! — усмехнулся он. В той фирме, где Бакуго работал, ему приходится иметь дело с различными системами. С различными алгоритмами, обрабатывающими запросы от простых смертных: от теплых, живых, нелогичных людей. И люди, как известно, склонны спрашивать всякую муть. Говорить не по регламенту, ругаться, ломать свои «черные экранчики», требовать мемы с котиками, набив только несколько буковок в поисковик. И как научить безупречный интеллект со стальной логикой распознавать всю эту хрень — Бакуго не знает. А знал бы, давно озолотился.

***

— Она опаздывает, — уже теряя терпение, буркнул Бакуго, без интереса поглядывая в тарелку. Система решила заказать ему пасту, да с таким ядреным соусом, что можно не просто дышать огнем, а посылать огненные смерчи на луну. Самое то для поцелуев.

— Запрос подтвержден кандидаткой. Присутствие подтверждено. Рекомендую ждать.

— Ага, — хмуро кивнул Бакуго и нервно завертел вилку в пальцах. Строго в одной плоскости — зубцами вверх— зубцами вниз.

Зала, где он сидел — огромна. Залита золотистым светом, но неярким, приглушенным. Это все называется «интимная обстановка». Живые цветы на столиках, фарфор, дорогое вино. Все блага, доступные «цивилам», билет в лучшую жизнь. И если бы Бакуго вышел из себя, послал все на хер и не стал бы ждать назначенную ему девицу, то потерял бы чуть меньше, чем все. С комфортом «цивильной» жизни расставаться не хотелось, хоть терпеть эту царящую повсюду пошлость, как будто из дебильных мелодрам выжатую, сил у него никаких. В легких уже завелся странный зуд, так что Бакуго судорожно вздохнул, чтобы избавиться от него. Не признаваться же, что волнуешься.

Как ни удивительно, а он сразу узнал ее. Ну конечно! Только ему, сферическому неудачнику, когда дело касается удачи, и сферическому «номер один», когда надо поспорить с самой судьбой, могла выпасть такая ходячая нелепость.

Девица шла к нему, сгорбившись и прихрамывая. Дико юная, как будто только что со школьного выпускного сбежала. И оделась как для бала. Кремовое платье с букетиком искусственных роз на груди. Дожили.

— О, привет! — смущенно улыбнулась она и помахала ему рукой. Пальцы у нее оказались короткими до безобразия, так что даже не понять, есть там ногти или не уместились.

Бакуго кивнул, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Прости, что опоздала! Со мной вечно какая-то ерунда случается! Ты представь, сломался каблук! А потом аккумулятор на машине… ну, которая меня подвезла, сел. Так неловко! Я честно-честно, не специально! — с жаром говорила девица, чуть ли не тараторила. Причем голоском каким-то… девчачьим. Вот прямо как у подростков.

— Тебе сколько? — прежде имени поинтересовался Бакуго. Его мучил вопрос, с какого возраста вообще можно загреметь в «семейный центр». С четырнадцати можно?

И прежде самого вопроса он долго вглядывался в ее черты, фигуру: пухловатая, короткие ноги. Не в его вкусе. А шея тонкая. Грудь… ну средне. Дурацкая прическа каре. На затылке покороче, а пряди у висков длинные. Пышная копна волос, спрятавшая щеки, покрывшая ключицы. Глаз у Бакуго сам собой задергался.

«Ну что за херня?»

— Сколько чего? А! Возраст? Ты про возраст? — девица вовремя сообразила, что и как, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселась напротив, продолжая нести какую-то неинформативную чушь, прежде чем сообщить главное, — Ты знаешь, мне часто говорят, что я совсем зрело не выгляжу. Но так мне… хм… двадцать четыре? Прости-прости, с восемнадцати путаюсь в числах, так странно, что мне уже двадцать четыре!

«На год младше. Ну бля…» — впервые за этот вечер удивился Бакуго.

— Ой, мы же даже не представились! Система же имен не говорит, да? — пожала острыми плечиками она и виновато улыбнулась (и весь вечер Бакуго мерещилось, что та виновато улыбается, будто говоря: «ну прости, я не хотела напрягать тебя собой. Потерпи меня уж как-нибудь, ладно?»), — Урарака Очако.

И девица протянула через стол ладошку. Бакуго несколько секунд глядел на ладошку, потом на девицу, а потом снова на ладошку и неохотно сжал ее в своей.

— Бакуго Кацуки, — прохрипел он.

— О, я так рада! — еще одна милая улыбка, и он сразу просек, что притворная, лживая. Причем сладко-лживая, вежливая.

Но тут официант принес девице заказ. Улыбка тут же сошла с ее лица, сменилась удивлением и растерянностью. Нелепые толстые бровки подскочили к переносице.

— Бифштекс? — выдохнула кандидатка и чуть краснела. — Н-но… я же… ну хорошо! Наверное, он вкусный! — и еще одна лживая улыбочка. Взявшись за нож и вилку, девица стала сосредоточенно пилить бифштекс на куски с таким видом, будто теперь это дело всей ее жизни.

«Она что, все принимает? Не психует, если ее кинуть?» — Бакуго изучал кандидатку недоверчивым взглядом. Мелочь, но девица его удивила. Обычно женщины капризны, истеричны, и если что не по нраву, то держись. А тут…

«Ну и особь. Индивид!» — в нем вдруг проснулась профдеформация. Бакуго силился понять, что у нее за комьюнити, в какие группы входит; что за список интересов, что она вообще за единица. — «Похер. Узнаю, если затянется», — почти тут же отмахнулся от мысли он и подцепил кусочек мяса вилкой, но так и не отправил в рот. Как будто не хотел наедаться острым. Как будто собрался эту девку целовать.

«Как же!» — мрачно усмехнулся он про себя, а на лице и мускул не дрогнул.

— Ой! Я забыла про знакомство! Про интересы и все такое! — спохватилась кандидатка спустя три отпиленных и проглоченных куска.

— Лучше время посмотреть. Может, и не надо всего… этого, — недобро оскалился Бакуго. Что-то подсказывало ему, что видит он это недоразумение в первый и последний раз.

— Не надо? Но как же так? — немного разочарованно протянула она и вопросительно наклонила голову.

— На хер надо ради одного вечера? — не меняясь в лице, вопросом на вопрос ответил Бакуго.

— Может, ты и прав… — казалось, что возражение вот-вот сорвется с языка кандидатки, но тут девица опять приторно улыбнулась, этак лживо-радушно, причем с таким видом, будто отбеливающую пасту собралась прорекламировать. Или услуги стоматолога. — Хорошо. Давай посмотрим. Ты же помнишь, что надо нажать одновременно?

— Куда нажать? — нахмурился Бакуго.

— Прости… что? — в свою очередь удивилась девица.

— Я так-то впервые, — грозно пожал плечами он, всем видом показывая, что еще вопрос не в ту сторону, и можно огрести.

— О, ясно. Хорошо, тогда зайди, пожалуйста, в настройки. Да, в настройки, — бодро проинструктировала Очако. Маленькие пальчики уже вытащили из клатча «мыльницу» и забегали по интерфейсу. — Там есть «таймер». Нашел? Вот. И только кнопка в центре.

— И чего, жать?

— Нет, погоди! Надо одновременно. Готов? Раз… два… три!

Оба приложили палец к кнопке. Круглый экран загорелся, подсветка побежала по кругу, сменилась на красную, на синюю, а потом на на зеленую. Наконец таймер выдал число.

— Двенадцать часов? — вырвалось у девицы.

Бакуго чуть расслабился. Скоро конец этому фарсу.

— Мало, что ли? — небрежно спросил он.

— Ну… да…

— Опыта много? — нелюбезно оскалился он, намекая, что девица уж точно успела побегать и поглядеть на парней.

— Нет, не очень. Я встречалась с пятью людьми… Месяц-два, было и полгода. Самое долгое — целый год, — расстроенным тоном принялась объяснять Очако. А только пока говорила, глядела на скатерть, на цветы, но не ему в лицо. — Хотелось бы уже… определиться.

«Херня, система не работает. Факт», — тем временем зло думал Бакуго, представляя, в какое дерьмо он ввязался. В соглашении значится пять лет. Пять лет вот так вот встречаться с разными бабами, говорить с ними о чем-то и не дай бог трахать. Мрак.

— А что с тем… с кем год? Год протусовались, а потом разбежались? Все? — грубо уточнил он. Не то чтобы его мучил интерес, просто для справки.

— Время вышло. Нужно было разойтись. Когда времени много, обычно живешь с человеком. Налаживаешь быт, идешь на компромиссы, много общаешься…

Бакуго поежился:

— Если все схвачено, на хера расходиться?

— Нет, не схвачено, — тихо поправила его Очако и улыбнулась уже грустно.

«Да сколько оттенков у твоей блядской улыбочки?» — раздраженно заметил Бакуго.

— Хорошо, что таймер показал, что время вышло. Мы уже не знали, как быть вместе. Хотя сначала все было радужно, хорошо. Я думала, вот он, мой партнер! Счастливый конец, да еще с первого раза! Но система была права: ненадолго. Мы выдохлись как раз к сроку.

Бакуго вопросительно вскинул бровь, не веря ни единому слову кандидатки.

Вдруг, как будто ни с чего, ее личико исказила… решимость. Жесткая, непримиримая. Девица давно все учла, со всем смирилась. У нее много опыта, у Бакуго — ни хера.

— Пусть мы будем и недолго… вместе. Я хочу, чтобы система сделала поправки и помогла мне. Учла твои и мои предпочтения. Поэтому… пожалуйста, и ты помоги мне, — уже серьёзно попросила Очако. Всем видом намекая: я добьюсь своего даже через твой труп.

— Что ты там вбила себе в голову, меня как-то не ебет, — усмехнулся Бакуго с видом «на-ка, выкуси!», — Ты мне не пришлась, так что ничего особо не жди. На свой счет не бери, меня редко кто не бесит, Очако, — на ее имени он сделал особый акцент, будто надавил. Пообещал: сунешься, и я сломаю тебя.

Очако нахмурилась и решительно кивнула. В этом ее кремовом платье серьезный вид, какой приняла кандидатка, оказался особо комичен, как будто дементора в балетную пачку нарядили или какого-нибудь злодея; приведение из ужастиков привели в декорации семейной комедии. Со свадебным тортом и яркими шариками.

— Я поняла тебя, Кацуки… нет, мистер Грубиян №1, — насмешливо и быстро бросила она. И этим как будто бы ударила куда-то под ребра Бакуго. — Извини, но можно мне называть тебя «мистер Грубиян»?

— Валяй, — усмехнулся Бакуго, думая: ночка обещает быть интересной.

***

Ему ничего не хотелось с ней: ни соприкасаться коленями, ни разговаривать, ни держаться за руки. Эта Очако не вызывала в нем отчуждения, не бесила, как многие, просто… Его почему-то так и подмывало выстроить стену, отгородиться от нее. Не потому, что девка противна. Не потому, что у него комплексы, а потому что его принуждали. Он никому и ничего не должен. Не хочет — не будет. Золотое правило.

А Очако старалась за двоих. Говорила за двоих, улыбалась, искала точки соприкосновения. Из шкурки вон лезла — это Бакуго понимал.

— Мне так нравится запах мокрой травы! Чувствуется, что газон недавно постригли, — как бы между прочим заметила Очако, в очередной раз подкидывая ему тему для разговора. Он же опять смолчал, хотя ни о чем своем не думал. Ехать, конечно, недалеко, но эти гольф-машины такие медленные, что уснуть можно.

— Знаешь, мне интересно, что за интерьер у домика. В это сложно поверить, но они разные. Конечно, качественные, красивые, очень уютные, но разные. Некоторые строят теории, говорят, что интерьер подбирают под предпочтения кандидатов. Некая сумма вкусов, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжила болтать она.

Бакуго кисло ухмыльнулся, представляя, что за интерьер получится, если смешать розовую дичь со вкусами взрывного аскета и конченного аккуратиста, почти аутиста.

— Наверное, ты хочешь спросить, откуда я столько знаю? — и снова улыбочка. Теперь уж неуверенная.

«Нет, ни хера не хочу».

— Видишь ли… я работаю консультантом в одном таком «семейном центре». Помогаю людям вступить в программу. Конечно, меня еще не зачислили в штат психологов, которые разрабатывают мелочи, ищут способы обеспечить комфорт кандидатам, но однажды… надеюсь, я попаду в команду.

«Ну, удачи. Мне-то что?»

Машинка подвезла их к домику для свиданий. Лаконичный дизайн, черепичная крыша, беленькое крыльцо. Снаружи аккуратная стопка дров, от земли до кровли.

«Для камина, поди», — нахмурился Бакуго, выбрался из машины и, не подавая даме руку, остановился у двери. Засунул руки в карманы, запрокинул голову и поглядел на звезды.

Зашуршал гравий — это Очако выпорхнула вслед за ним. Может, обиженная его, Бакуго, равнодушием. Но ему было как-то плевать.

Ночь опустилась на землю, и небо усыпали колючие ясные звезды. В прозрачной тишине и темном величии небосвода легко угадывались созвездия, впрочем, Бакуго все равно ни одного не знал. Какая-то сила потянула его подальше от домика, наружу. Поближе к космосу, чей жадный зев хочет заглотить жалкого человека.

— Иди в дом, я тут останусь, — небрежно бросил он и, не отрывая взгляда от неба, обошел гольф-машину, которая, светя желтыми фарами, попыталась ретироваться в темноту ночи.

— А ты… не пойдешь? — робко спросила кандидатка, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Он не ответил. А что тут ответить?

Травинки нежно хрустели под подошвой, надламываясь, подчиняясь. Свежий «зеленый» запах стал ярче, печальней. Бакуго уселся прямо на траву, наплевав на то, что брюки испортит травяным соком. К черту одежку «цивилов»! Здесь, на природе, пусть и ненастоящей, искусственной, как идеальные елки и кусты вокруг, он чувствовал себя на месте. Вот где нужно быть. Подальше от дерьма системы, подальше от контроля, подальше-подальше-подальше…

Бакуго не сразу услышал шорох и хруст — кто-то шел за ним. Он и во времени потерялся, не заметил, прошло ли пятнадцать минут или же час. А когда обернулся — кандидатка уже стояла рядом.

«Сука… Мозги начнет полоскать», — с тоской подумалось ему. Вот сейчас магия этого места, величавая тишина небосвода будет нарушена, растоптана, чтоб им всем!

На его плечи что-то упало. Какая-то ткань… нет, не ткань, плед.

— Очень сыро, легко простудиться, — почти шепотом сказала Очако и, не спрашивая разрешения, уселась рядом. Тоже завернутая в плед, который, как села, аж до самой травы доставал, до кончиков туфель.

Бакуго же скинул плед с плеч и раздраженно дернулся, мол, чего это ты удумала, а сам отвернулся, предпочитая на кандидатку не глядеть. Надеялся, что сама свалит, оставит его в покое.

Послышался тяжелый вздох. Плед снова обнял плечи. Но в этот раз Бакуго не стал его скидывать. Не маленький же ребенок, не псих какой, ладно. Потерпит.

Ветер шелестел листвой невидимых деревьев, гладил кожу прозрачными руками. Щеки загорелись от сырости, но эта влажность все равно была бережной, мягкой. Бакуго вскоре расслабился, совсем позабыл, что не один. Лишь порой легчайший шорох доносился до слуха, как бы напоминая, что рядом с ним девушка. Та, которую он не будет целовать. С которой не будет говорить. Которой не даст и шанса.

Вскоре оказалось, что девица умеет молчать. Как она там — Бакуго не интересовало. Он просто удовлетворенно подумал, что та догадалась проявить деликатность. Догадалась не лезть к нему в голову, заткнулась, наконец. Может, сумеет потерпеть до рассвета, а там они разойдутся, как в море корабли. Были бы ноги подлинней, Бакуго бы еще подумал. Хотя бы попытался ее пощупать, а так… зачем?

Они долго так сидели, пока Очако не встала размять ноги. Не вздохнула устало, почти отчаянно. Вскоре ее шаги стихли, как и шелест травы — ушла в дом.

Бакуго раздраженно цыкнул. Он уже подмерз: тело пробирала неприятная дрожь, а брюки намокли от росы.

И тогда он встал, сгорбился и неохотно побрел вслед за кандидаткой, мечтая обнаружить в домике хотя бы диван, чтобы не пришлось делить кровать с этой Очако. Мало ли что подумает? Она же пялилась на него там, в центре, да так, что понятно: если не держать в рамках, сама и кинется.

Оказавшись в ореоле теплого света, Бакуго зажмурился — свет выжигал из зрачков ночь. От открытой двери повеяло теплом, которое показалось ему особенно приятным после сидения на мокрой траве. А когда вошел и даже оглядеться не успел, его уже встретила эта Очако. Держа полотенце в руках. Брови нахмурены, будто силилась что-то понять, но никакого осуждения на лице.

— Возьми. Там есть душ, — она развернулась и ткнула пальцем в неприметную раздвижную дверь из цельного куска темного дерева. — Лучше погрейся, а то сопли побегут, — с вежливой улыбкой закончила Очако.

Бакуго моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от ложного впечатления: она что, решила о нем позаботиться? А где психоз, истерика, обвинения в черствости? Он ведь должен по умолчанию чего-то там. Все мужики типа что-то должны.

Нет, все так же вежливо, выжидающе улыбалась. Как кем-то выдрессированная.  
Бакуго выхватил из ее рук полотенце, решив, что советом воспользуется. Заодно и брюки высушит.

— Кстати, в комоде есть банные халаты. Они входят в одноразовый комплект, — чуть повысив голос, добавила Очако, когда Бакуго уже скрылся в ванной. Открыл комод из темного дерева — так и есть: махровые белые полотенца и махровые белые халаты. Вокруг дерево, пластик, белый сафьян и ароматические свечи. А жилая комната в блекло-розовых, палевых тонах с графитово-серым. Не раздражает глаз, но и не тревожит душу. Просто… нормально.

Когда он вышел из душа, уже и ему, и этой Очако было ясно, что между ними ничего не случится. Ни прикосновений, ни разговоров, ни тем более секса. Они слишком далеки, слишком случайны. А система все-таки оставляет право на выбор. Право не касаться, не терпеть. Право не ломать себя.

И все же кандидатка смотрела на него выжидающе-грустно. Как будто голодно, но со смирением.

«Меньше семи часов осталось, терпи», — усмехнулся Бакуго собственным соображениям и уж было собрался устроиться где-то на диване, на полу…

— Не беспокойся, не потревожу, — немного ехидно улыбнулась Очако, а в ее взгляде проскользнула боль, только Бакуго до этого нет никакого дела, так чего замечать? — Просто спину ломить будет, не разогнешься. А не хочешь ничего, так можно… подушками отгородиться?

Бакуго усмехнулся, в глубине души чувствуя нечто вроде благодарности. Приятно, когда все понимают без слов. Когда не лезут за границы личного. Когда ничего от тебя не требуют.

— Валяй, — коротко бросил он, и, получив его одобрение, Очако пошла разбирать застеленную постель. В несколько минут она вытащила одеяло — все ему, ведь, девица, судя по всему, раздеваться не собиралась, — оставила две подушки, а остальные положила посередине. Берлинская стена прям. Шаг влево-вправо — расстрел. Покончив с приготовлениями, Очако прямо в платье легла, расправив чуть подол, убрав пряди с щек и лба. Протянула руку и лампу прикроватную выключила. Бакуго тоже забрался на постель — матрас чуть просел, но без скрипа — в одеяло завернулся и лег на спину, как и Очако. Выпростал руку и наткнулся на подушку между ними.

— Добрых снов, — шепнула Очако таким голосом, что ясно — спать не будет и, как будто, чего-то ждет.

Бакуго хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Постепенно его отпустило нервное напряжение, настороженность, да и матрас был до того добротный и мягкий, что грех не заснуть. Вот и он, как лег, почти сразу мерно засопел.

А Очако полночи слушала его сонное дыхание.

***

Он знал, как смотрят на него бабы, уже привык. Как пираньи, которые почуяли кровь и теперь рыщут-ищут, где же кусок вожделенного мясца. Во что бы вцепиться зубами? В него, в Бакуго Кацуки. Он и кошелек, и брутальная внешность, и такая приятная, альфасамцовая грубость. Идиотки. Течные сучки. Нелюди.

Бакуго трясет только от присутствия этих хищниц. Он не кусок мяса, не жертва. Он хозяин своей судьбы и своего тела. И что бы там общество ни говорило, он натянет систему покрепче, чем она его. Он переупрямит законы этого мира. А как иначе?

Он не обязан никого ублажать собой. Не обязан заводить семью. Не обязан терпеть кого-либо.

А только эта Очако смотрела на него как-то иначе, как будто заворожено. Как будто он недалеко от божества ушел или солнца. Или чего-то сверхкрасивого. Она как точно любуется и ничего не хочет.

Взгляд он заметил, уловил на себе, едва только глаза продрал. Утреннее солнце лизнуло ламинат комнаты, лучи пробежались по подушкам и покрывалу. Очако лежала рядом, за баррикадой, в том самом вчерашнем платье, теперь уже мятом. Лежала, повернув к нему голову, зажав между щекой и подушкой пряди каштановых волос. Губы приоткрыты, а глаза распахнуты. У зрачков золотые крапинки. Удивленный ребенок. Как будто игрушку в витрине увидела или блестящий шар на рождественской елке.

— Утра? — робко спросила она, не отрывая взгляда.

— Крипово пялишься, — хриплым со сна голосом сходу придумал Бакуго. Грубость, что и ожидалось.

— Да? Прости? У тебя просто ресницы золотые, это так… необычно?

У Бакуго аж слюна не в то горло пошла — он закашлялся. Перестав надрывать легкие и горло, он прохрипел:

— А больше ванили нельзя херануть?

— Ванили? Ой! Прости, не подумала, — извинилась Очако и отвернулась. Прикрыла глаза, заерзала на месте, будто устроиться пыталась.

— Который час? Скоро? — спросил Бакуго, уселся и спустил с постели ноги, думая пойти одеться и побыстрей уже распрощаться с кандидаткой.

— Полтора осталось, — еле слышно отозвалась Очако, не размыкая век.

— Спала хоть?

— Немножко, — совершенно по-детски призналась она и вздохнула.

— Воскресенье сегодня, отоспишься, — хмыкнул Бакуго и размял плечи. Ему-то хорошо спалось, удобно. Хоть на работу поезжай.

***

Через час оба стояли у дома. Система закрыла за ними дверь, и теперь разблокирует замок только уборщикам. А затем новой паре. Жизнь продолжается, поток идет.

Очако как будто мялась, беспокойно давила подошвами туфелек гравий. Хотела и не хотела что-то сказать, но все никак не решалась.

— Хочешь обматерить, валяй, больше не свидимся, — издевательски протянул Бакуго, подначивая девицу. — Только придумай что-нибудь повеселей гея и импотента.

— Не хочу, — тихо ответила она, опустила голову, и прядки у висков скрыли не только щеки, но и глаза. Очако стояла прямо напротив, сложила руки, нервно переплела пальцы, будто хотела растянуть их или сломать.

«Ну и короткие!» — бросилось в голову Бакуго, и он чуть повернул голову, чтобы поглядеть, идут ли гольф-машины. Или уже все, пешком проще пойти?

— Можно мне… просьбу? Для системы? Для опыта? — вдруг робко выдала Очако, не поднимая глаз.

Бакуго нахмурился, как бы спрашивая «чего-чего?».

— Можно мне… только одно? Чтобы я больше… не встречалась… с таким… — подавленно бормотала девица.

— С каким «таким»? — Бакуго прекрасно знал, что нарывается на грубость. Он же мистер Грубиян, почему бы и нет?

— Не важно. Так можно?

— Чего «можно»? — настороженно уточнил он.

— Один… поцелуй? Я сама поцелую, мне просто нужно… для системы, — почти оправдывалась Очако. Не краснела, не смущалась, а просила так, будто на казнь собралась. С неприязнью, ведь ей и само ожидание неприятно, как и мысль, что поцелуй может все-таки быть. Она бы на это не пошла, но лишь бы…

«Лишь бы такой, как я, не попался», — понял ее желание Бакуго и хмыкнул. Признал, справедливости ради, что кандидатка ему не мешала, не приставала и за двенадцать часов даже не выбесила. Можно бы ответить любезностью на любезность. И ему тоже опыт, маленькая поправка для последующего выбора. Малой кровью, причем.

— Ладно, — кивнул он и обернулся к Очако. Убрал скрещенные на груди руки, но объятий не распахнул. Та же подняла голову, еще с секунду или две смущенно потопталась на месте и шагнула к нему. Маленькие руки с короткими пальцами легли Бакуго на щеки, указательные коснулись скул. При таком положении трудно не заглянуть в глаза друг другу — и они некоторое время глядели. Но в глазах их — ничего, кроме отчуждения и холода.

Каждый думал: «Быстрей бы покончить с этим».

Очако встала на цыпочки, пытаясь добраться до его рта, но достать не смогла — Бакуго оказался сильно выше, на голову, как минимум. Пару мгновений он наслаждался ее беспомощностью, ее вялыми и нелепыми попытками, а потом милостиво склонился и, не прикрывая глаз, коснулся ее губ. Тогда ему показалось, что он контролирует все от и до, что этот сухой и формальный поцелуй кончится почти сразу, так что даже не получится распробовать вкус чужой и наверняка мерзкой слюны, однако вышло иначе.

Эта девица, уж слишком опытная и отчаянная, зачем-то полезла языком ему в рот. Ловко проскользнула между зубами, коснулась его языка и вернулась обратно. Бакуго ощутил привкус пасты, какой она чистила утром зубы, свежую гладкость плоти и вздрогнул. Короткие пальцы кандидатки вдруг оказались на шее, потом на затылке, ероша волосы. Бакуго поспешно дернул головой, отлипая от влажных губ кандидатки — в воздухе повис не самый приличный липкий звук.

Губы Очако блестели на солнце, а глаза как будто потеплели. Она беспомощно улыбалась, склонив голову набок, как бы спрашивая: «Еще?», и Бакуго молча кивнул — «Давай».

И вскоре он понял, что формальностью нихрена не кончится. Эта… озабоченная (да-да, ему проще решить, что девка просто голодна до секса и поцелуев) шумно и сладко дышала ему то в шею, то в губы, обдавала теплым и свежим дыханием, льнула всем телом, предлагая себя. Бакуго почему-то не чувствовал омерзения, как это часто с ним случалось, и потому отвечал ей даже с охотой, и поскольку оба старались, у каждого лицо намокло до самого подбородка. Губы разболелись с непривычки, а у Очако совсем распухли, что придало ей такой развратно-невинный вид, что у Бакуго в горле застрял тугой ком, и жаркая волна пробежала от грудины к паху.

«Вот блять!» — пронеслось у него в голове, когда Очако надоело целовать его в губы и она переключилась на шею. Оттянула ворот рубашки и зарылась носом в местечко недалеко от ключиц. У самого Бакуго так сильно текла слюна, что приходилось попеременно сглатывать. Жар постепенно напитывал щеки, хотя лицо у него оставалось бледным.

До Бакуго запоздало дошло, что он прохлопал свой шанс. Что он мог бы целоваться с девкой все эти… скажем, не двенадцать часов, но хотя бы десять. Или восемь. Что мог бы и дальше зайти, позволить этой Очако и не только шею ласкать. Мог бы поинтересоваться, а что еще она может. Наверное, у нее не только рот сладкий, но и что-то еще.

Бакуго сглотнул, догадываясь, что именно.

Но тут зашуршал гравий. Зашуршал под колесами. К дому подъехали две гольф-машины с выключенными фарами. В карманах двух кандидатов запищала «мыльница». Время вышло. Пора.

Бакуго без охоты отлип от Очако, и между приоткрытых жадных ртов на секунду протянулась микроскопическая ниточка слюны и разбилась радужными каплями. Очако глядела на него обиженно, жалко, с сожалением. Она явно злилась, что ее так оставляют, что ей даже не дали времени. Бакуго скривился, ответил ей усмешкой, вытер рот и, поддавшись порыву стихийного понимания, протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы на макушке девицы.

Очако поймала его ладонь, быстро пожала руку, стиснув его пальцы, и, не утерпев, еще раз кинулась на шею. Бакуго хотел было выругаться, оттолкнуть, а вместо этого машинально наклонился — и у него вырвали еще парочку торопливых поцелуев. Очако ласкала его жадно, обиженно, даже отчаянно — тут и особо сообразительным быть не надо, чтобы уловить, что и как. Не насытившись, не успокоившись, она почти сразу оторвалась от него, судорожно развернулась и широкими шагами, нарочито топая, двинулась к одной из гольф-машин.

Ни одного слова прощания. Ни «спасибо», ни «чтоб ты горел в аду».

Бакуго хмыкнул, снова утер рот и поглядел ей вслед с куда большим интересом, чем смотрел еще в начале встречи. Что-то подсказывало ему, что он получил своего рода уникальный опыт. Больше в его жизни таких фортелей не будет.

Машина скоро увезла Очако: кремовое пятно уродливого платья еще пару раз мелькнуло между деревьями аллеи, но потом исчезло — наверняка автомобиль куда-то завернул. Бакуго сгорбился, засунул руки в карманы и пошел к своей машине.

В кармане зазвенела чертова «мыльница».

— Новая кандидатка найдена. Встреча назначена на субботу, — зачитал сообщение механический голос.

— Блять! — с чувством выплюнул Бакуго.

А в голове у него крутилось что-то вроде песенки-угара Shut up and dance, да так настырно и стремно, что ему уже хотелось вздернуть своего внутреннего диджея, который ставит в самый неподходящий момент самое неподходящее музло. С другой стороны, не OST же к «Хатико» ставить?

Все очень плохо.

И он даже не на первом кругу ада.


	2. Toxicity

Рейтинг у него днище уже лет пять, и с этим ни хера нельзя сделать.

Когда же общество перешло на массовую оценку всего и всея? Десять лет? Двадцать? Бакуго не знал. Ему казалось, что это дерьмо тянется всю его долбанную жизнь.

Это общество — ад, потому что здесь все за всеми следят, всех оценивают. На каждого заведен общий профиль, который складывается из миллиона активностей в соцсетях, из сотни-другой аккаунтов, из покупок в онлайн и офлайн-магазинах. Все знают, что ты жрешь на завтрак, какие у тебя кроссовки, сколько собак и бывших. Все ритуально просматривают фоточки, одобряют или нет твои поступки, любят или ненавидят публично.

Нахамил бариста — хватай три балла на основной профиль. Отшил бабу — она и ее подружки тебя «единицами» закидают, подписав, какой короткий у тебя член (хотя ни с кем из них ты и не спал даже). Все эти оценки, капризы, истерики и затяжная месть копятся и копятся, пока не складываются в общую оценку. Общий балл, который показывает, насколько ты ценный член общества, токсичный или нет гражданин. Своеобразная метка, которая находится вместе с профилем, стоит только имя набрать в поисковике.

А Бакуго был очень токсичный, и больше 3,5 баллов его профиль за год не набирал. Но это еще ничего, повезло даже. Ограничений не так много, а те, что были, — не особо его беспокоили.

Многие и похуже живут. Тем, кто не добирает 3 баллов, надо отчитываться каждую неделю в полиции, проходить принудительные курсы по психологической реабилитации и коммуникации в обществе, а потом еще, поджав хвост, обходить торговые центры с лакшери-магазинами, элитные кофейни за несколько миль. Самолеты для таких отбросов похуже, автомобиль нормальный не взять — ни в аренду, ни купить. Работы нормальной тоже не светит: токсичных держат подальше от клиентов, спихивая им монотонный и дешевый труд. Жить на деньги с него можно, но сложно.

Удел «двухбалльных» — вечные распродажи в бросовых магазинах, квартирка на окраине не самого популярного района, а хочешь большего — плати втридорога, а то и в десять раз цену задерут. Но это еще можно терпеть, можно не покупать лишнего, не жаловаться, что в квартире отопление не очень, а туман и смог за окном вгоняет в депрессию; все можно вытерпеть.

Хуже всего терпеть осуждающие и жалостливые взгляды. Нескрываемое презрение, которым обдает «четырехбалльник», обходя стороной неудачника, боясь испачкать об него свой кристально-чистый и счастливый мирок. Ну и совсем ад оказаться в час-пик среди толп «мистеров» и «миссис Позитив». Оказаться в удушливом, как ядовитый газ, облаке счастья «цивилов», которые хвастаются смартфонами последней модели, тряпками из новой коллекции и кофе с соленой карамелью да шапкой взбитых сливок — обязательно эта сладкая жижа залита в фирменный стакан со слащавой подписью доброго утра/дня/вечера. Все стаканы — именные, потому что элите — элитный сервис.

И дело даже не в том, что к цивилам у двух- и трехбалльников есть зависть, не в том, что хочется нырнуть в счастливое забвение этих придурков, а в том, что они день за днем смешивают всех остальных с грязью. Не щадят никого, кто ниже их хоть на одну сотую балла. На одну миллионную — и тех не щадят.

Таким был этот процветающий мир, где все улыбаются в глаза, а за глаза скалят зубы. Где скажешь, что думаешь, — и твой рейтинг скатится до единицы. Где за фоточками щенков, закатов и рассветов, идеальных круассанов и ростбифов, улыбающихся лиц скрывались вечная мышиная возня и страх потерять вожделенные баллы.

Бакуго не боялся потерять этот мир в пятнадцать, когда за один учебный семестр набил нескольким топ-красавчикам школы морду (да не один раз, а систематически в драке четверо на одного), за что был закидан единицами и всеобщим порицанием.

Ему было плевать и в двадцать, когда, чтобы получить работу IT-специалиста, ему пришлось сдавать на пять экзаменов больше и доказывать двум комиссиям психиатров, что он адекватен. Его испытательный длился полгода, а оформили его с неполным социальным пакетом, о чем Бакуго нисколько не жалел — на хер ему скидки в семейных супермаркетах и бесплатный бассейн?

Но когда в его двадцать пять от рейтинга стала зависеть медицинская страховка и обслуживание как таковое; когда его перестали пускать в тренажерный зал, куда он ходил десять лет, а начальство завело привычку приседать ему на уши каждый божий день, пришлось признать: система его достала. И ему придется как-то соблюдать принятые тут правила, если он не хочет потерять и последнее.

Вот почему он прогнулся и согласился на семейный центр. Вот почему он был шелковым и почти не грубил этой Очако. Конечно, его вялые попытки сойти за цивила ни к чему не привели, однако после того неудачного свидания ему так и не прилетели единицы и двойки. Его рейтинг не упал — даже поднялся. Несмотря на всю его грубость, эта Очако поставила ему высшие баллы, и кто-то из ее «френдов» еще парочку добавил. Ведь у той девицы был неплохой балл — 4,3, и многие ее подписчики легко подхватывали и лайкали то же, что лайкала и репостила она. Добрая слава ведет к доброй славе.

Бакуго узнал об этом вместе с оповещениями, от которых его телефон трезвонил с добрых пять минут. Даже коллеги по офису на него обернулись — никто и никогда не слышал, чтобы хоть кто-то писал Бакуго. Сами же они его трогать боялись, даже на анонимные гадости не решались — Бакуго хватило бы знаний прояснить, кто это портит ему профиль, и набить обидчику морду. Возможно, опасения насчет него были несколько преувеличены, и при желании весь офис мог затравить странного и грубого мужика, который на все приветствия лишь угрожающе хмурится, а только что-то останавливало других портить жизнь Бакуго. Возможно, инстинктивное понимание: целыми они не уйдут.

После одобрения Очако и ее френдов в сетях рейтинг Бакуго вырос на целых шесть десятых — так велики были влияние и хорошая репутация той девицы. В итоге, потеряв в начале месяца примерно три десятых, Бакуго смог удержаться на месте. Сам же он некоторое время ломал голову, что же такого сделал, что его пощадили — не в том же поцелуе дело, так ведь? Она сама на него напала, сама все провернула и сама же отблагодарила. Однако вскоре Кацуки решил, что разбираться с этим — только время тратить, и надо разве что завоеванные баллы не проебать. И поэтому он согласился пойти на второе свидание, организованное семейным центром.

Если бы отказался — новая кандидатка опустила бы его на дно, это точно. А если ее рейтинг 4,5 и выше — ему с этого дна уж точно не выбраться.

***

Девица была отвратительная — мелкая визгливая сучка с раскосыми лисьими глазами, взгляд которых обещал выпотрошить заживо. К тому же явно нимфоманка безумная — она то и дело облизывала указательный палец, всем видом намекая Бакуго на то, что готова отсосать ему прям здесь, не сходя с места. При виде нее у Бакуго задергался глаз и правый уголок рта — ему резко захотелось ржать и орать матом, в любой последовательности, можно и сразу.

«Блять, серьезно? Система думает, что вот это… мне подходит?» — хохотнул он, когда кандидатка представилась Тогой Химико.

— Давай оттянемся от души! — сладко пропела она, протягивая к нему руки через стол.

— Щас! — мрачно кивнул Бакуго так, что и тупица бы осознал, что он на дружбу и любовные утехи не настроен.

Пытаясь внутренне просмеяться и проорать с дикой безумной ситуации, Бакуго попутно быстро поглядел, что за рейтинг у этой Тоги. К счастью, девчонка совсем скатилась на социальное дно — 2,5, что несколько объясняло ее маньячное воодушевление и готовность пойти на все — тут любого ублажить захочешь, лишь бы тебя подняли снизу на приемлемую середину. То есть система подкинула отброс отбросу. И если прокатить эту Тогу, ему, Бакуго, ничего не будет.

Читая комментарии к ее профилю, Бакуго все больше укреплялся в этой мысли:  
«Ты гляди, что пишут! «Ты ненормальная, Тога!» — «Катись к черту, Тога! — «Не связывайтесь, если жизнь дорога» — «Классно оттянулись, давай повторим!»

Пока эта самая Тога беззаботно щебетала, рассказывая, какая она классная, как им будет хорошо, и какие кульбиты она наворачивает в постели, Бакуго увлеченно потрошил ее профиль, ища занимательные подробности, чтобы хоть примерно понять, как правильнее всего отшить девицу и что написать семейному центру за их прекрасные подборы. Ему хватило своего уровня доступа (и не важно, что он воспользовался служебным положением) и пары десятков запросов, чтобы найти примерно шесть порно-клипов с этой Тогой в сэйфуку. В половине из них дурная девка была перемазана в бог весть чем, возможно, даже в крови.

«Ебаа-а-ать…» — мысленно простонал Бакуго и стукнул себя по лбу кулаком: к такому его жизнь не готовила. Собравшись с мыслями, он маньячке-Тоге сказал:

— Короче, я понял. Давай резко и быстро смотрим время. Дальше думаем по ситуации.

— Как ска-а-ажешь, милый! — улыбнулась в тридцать два зуба жуткая девица, показав Бакуго острые клыки. Она быстренько вытащила из кармана «мыльницу» и приготовилась жать на кнопку.

— Поехали, — буркнул он, и они разом прижали пальцы к сенсорным экранчикам.

«3 дня» — высветилось им обоим.

— Ух! Как много! — обрадовалась Тога и возбужденно завертелась на месте: — Ну, куда пойдем?

— По домам. Ты мне не зашла. Бывай, — ухмыльнулся Бакуго, попутно большим пальцем открывая меню и проставляя на все пункты отказ. С Очако он так не делал, ведь не знал, что можно указать дистанционно, на что ты пойдешь и как велика твоя симпатия. Но к встрече с Тогой Бакуго уже подготовился, и знал, как можно от любой кандидатки свалить.

Пунктов в том списке было немного:

 _«Согласны ли вы на тактильный контакт»?  
«Вы испытываете симпатию к партнеру»?  
«Вам бы хотелось поцеловать партнера?»  
«Вы бы хотели заняться сексом с вашим партнером?»  
«Вы бы хотели встретиться с вашим партнером еще раз?»  
«Вы бы хотели продлить время, отведенное вам и партнеру?»_

«Нет, нет, блять, нет! С хера ли? Нет!» — внутренне бушевал Бакуго, когда какая-то его часть уже скучала по прошлой кандидатке, которой он даже фидбэка никакого не оставил. Не отметил даже, что не прочь еще раз встретиться. Между Тогой и Очако был такой ядерный контраст, что Бакуго то и дело хотелось заржать в голос.

Система его поимела. Кинула ему, дураку, неплохой вариант, когда он не был готов его оценить, а теперь будет кидать один другого хуже. Возить мордой по самой грязи.

Бакуго запоздало понял, что ему, трех-с-половиной-балльному, не светит встретить девушку с нормальным рейтингом, с нормальной психикой и с нормальными перспективами.  
И что свой единственный шанс он точно проебал.

Система позволяла оставить комплименты выбранному партнеру в течение суток после окончания срока отношений, но после этого блокировала уведомления напрочь. Как и связь с ушедшим партнером, чтобы, видимо, сохранить психическую стабильность участников программы. С глаз долой — из сердца вон.

Когда Тога услышала отказ Бакуго, она пришла в совершенное неистовство. Кинулась на него, пыталась морду расцарапать, визжала, что на хуй он кому уперся и пусть катиться ко всем чертям.

От Бакуго ее отодрала охрана и увела под белы ручки черт знает куда. А Бакуго, утерев кровь с щеки, мрачно хмыкнул своим перспективам: его тут точно запомнили. И система его выходку запомнила. И вместо Тоги ему скоро подкинут кого-то еще более страшного.

«Надо валить», — с тоской подумал он. Но валить было некуда.

Вся его жизнь — гляделки сквозь спицы колес, полный хаос и disorder. Но у всех так. Он просто не притворяется.

Его внутренний диджей наяривает пластинки с System Of A Down и орет «Disorder!» на каждый поворот событий.

А «мыльница» через три дня сует под нос новую кандидатку. На этот раз почти пятизвездочную леди, которой поди откажи.


	3. Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Экспрессивная часть под Skarlett Riot — Feel (Zardonic Remix).

Для третьего свидания он и заморачиваться не стал — тупо напялил футболку да джинсы, заправив последние в высокие кеды. В черных футболках он всегда выглядел побольше, повнушительнее, ведь рукава не скрывали крупные бицепсы. К нему в таком виде даже в баре не приставали — сразу понимали, что мышцами он пользуется, а кулаками махать так вообще горазд.

Да только в залу, украшенную живыми цветами, с приглушенным мягким светом, со столами, укрытыми белоснежными скатертями, он явно не вписывался. Нет, его вид так и кричал: «Выкусите, гребанные цивилы!». Осталось только хватануть со стола бутылку дорогущего вина, разбить и пойти с «розочкой» на первого встречного.

Так что ему и делать ничего не пришлось, чтобы нагрубить следующей кандидатке — пухлозадой аристократке с холеными руками и волной черных, как ночь, волос. Та сразу смерила его презрительным взглядом, поджала неодобрительно губы и изящным жестом предложила присесть.

Кандидатку звали Яойорозу Момо. У нее было около шести тысяч фолловеров, которые не скупились на тысячу-две лайков каждый день; тонна полезных знакомств и связей, а еще бабла столько, что можно было нигде не работать. Богатая наследница, одним словом. Элитное воспитание, элитный круг общения, элитные вкусы.

Какого хера система забросила ее к Бакуго — никто из них не знал.

— Полагаю, ты уже ознакомился с мои профилем, — чопорно начала она, укладывая шелковую салфетку на колени.

— Есть такое. Нехило, — хмыкнул Бакуго и оскалился в угрожающей ухмылке. — Ты ведь не дура, но ведь тоже ни хера не знаешь, да? Не в курсе, какого хера мы тут сидим. Или в курсе? Раз так, то давай, просвети.

— Во-первых, не выражайся… пожалуйста, — лицо у аристократки стало совсем суровым, но ее грозный вид Бакуго не впечатлил, потому что в ее позе, в ее манере держаться… что-то в ней выдавало некую слабость. — Во-вторых, я и сама не в восторге от выбора системы. Возможно, нам стоит поторопиться и проверить срок.

— Ну давай, — легко согласился Бакуго. Еще когда они стояли друг напротив друга, он ее возненавидел. Заметил, что кандидатка повыше него будет, но мало того — она и каблучища напялила, чтоб совсем его гордость втоптать в грязь. Нарочито, расчетливо так пришла. Знала же поди, прочла в профиле, какого он роста. Вот сука-то!

Яойорозу достала из сумочки свою «мыльницу», застучала по экранчику розовыми коготками и, убедившись, что Бакуго тоже готов, одновременно с ним на кнопку нажала.  
Индикатор закрутился, круговая шкала принялась заполнятся по часовой стрелке, и вскоре выдала цифру: 1,5 года.

Бакуго непонимающе вытаращился на экран с мыслью: «Какого хера?!».

Яойорозу холодно рассмеялась:

— Ну что ж, неожиданный выбор. Но система не может ошибаться.

«С хуя ли?!»

— Нужно подумать, как организовать совместное проживание, — деловым тоном, даже сухо, начала аристократка, только Бакуго заметил, как дрогнули ее веки.

Был у него такой талант, присущий всем хулиганам и бандитам, способным реально нагонять ужас и держать в страхе всю округу: он чуял слабость, как зверь чует кровь. Видел уязвимость и давил, если хотел. Управлять людьми просто — нужна только боль. И эта Момо, в голосе которой звучала сталь, на деле была далеко не стальной леди. Бакуго видел в ней скрытую боль, скрытые страдания, которые, — только дай шанс — выльются ему на голову. И поскольку аристократка не выглядела больной (даже излишне здоровой, если судить по пышному телу и сияющей коже), а вот под глазами залегли чуть заметные розовые тени, вряд ли та страдала бессонницей от безденежья и недостатка любви окружающих. К тому же она в семейный центр угодила, когда у нее тонна поклонников есть — выбирай не хочу. Если сложить два и два, получалось, что эту Момо бросил мужик, и теперь она убивается обо всех подряд, пытаясь забыть его.

«Да ей эти ебанные отношения нужней, чем мне», — прикинул Бакуго и оскалился. Самодовольная баба могла нести любую чушь тоном училки, а все-таки он ей за каким-то хером нужен. Для статуса, что ли? Пусть так, но играть эта Момо будет по его правилам.

Главное, не подавать виду, что она может нанести ему ущерб. Не беспокоиться о цифрах, не трястись, что аристократка натравит на его профиль тонну безумных фанатов, которые закидают его говном и осуждением вкупе с единицами, и тогда уже с работы попрут. Да, надо стоять в позиции сильного, давить первым, ломать об колено сразу.

— Нахера мне твое совместное проживание? — нелюбезно оскалился Бакуго — Момо вздрогнула.

Наверное, надеялась, что он помрет от счастья, узнав только, что сможет повиснуть у нее на шее альфонсом и переехать в ее наверняка забубенный загородный дом. А тут…

— Как это понимать? — резко спросила она и нахмурила идеально выщипанные бровки.

— Как хочешь, так и понимай. Сказано: мне нахер это не уперлось.

— Не выражайся!

— А то что? — ухмылка Бакуго стала шире, наглее.

— Я не стану терпеть грубости и уйду! — отчеканила Момо. Ее резкий тон напугал подошедшего к их столику официанта, который как раз принес ей устрицы.

— Да? И куда ж ломанешься? Расскажешь своим фолловерам, как тебя мужик отшил? Твоя популярность и херова показушная жизнь схлопнется в секунду. Ба-ам! — Бакуго резко разжал кулак и растопырил пальцы.

— Не зазнавайся! Ты грубый, испорченный человек. Мы с тобой и четверть часа не говорим, а ты уже показал себя с отвратительной стороны.

— Охереть, какая новость! Что ж ты в семейный центр поперлась, раз ожидала ровню увидеть, а? Погоди, щас догадаюсь! Ты со своим бывшим пересечься пытаешься, но хуй тебе, а не тот парень. Ты ведь не в курсе, да, что бывших разводят в стороны, в одни дни свиданки не назначают, чтоб не встретились? Тут каждый день поток из парочек, так что он в другие дни ходит. Прям без вариантов. Обломилось, ха!

«В яблочко!» — с триумфом подумал Бакуго, заметив, как дрожат губы аристократки.

— Ты… ты… как ты узнал? — срывающимся шепотом спросила Момо: в ее глазах блеснули слезы.

— По тебе видно, дура, — последнее слово Бакуго аж выделил, со вкусом и наслаждением произнес — поливать аристократку бранью оказалось до невыносимого приятным. И бить ее под дых — тоже. Сразу вся спесь сошла. Сразу обнажилась мягкая суть.

Она слаба и неуверенна в себе. Она пытается за его счет утвердиться. Хуй ей, а не самоутверждение!

— Тут особо и напрягаться не надо, чтоб просечь: твой рейтинг падает, а ты в полном дерьме и только строишь из себя сильную и независимую. Я таких профилей повидал хуй знает сколько, и везде понты. Одни понты и подкупы: столько-то бабла, чтоб аккаунт бывшего сломал, фотки слил, конфиденциальное всякое. У нас в конторе многие прогибаются, но у меня эта хуйня лицемерная вот где сидит! — Бакуго резко хлопнул ребром ладони по шее. — Потом же эти бабы пишут и умоляют со всей сети их ню-фотки вычистить. Любые деньги предлагают, лишь бы видео, как они отсасывают какому-то типу, в общие ленты не попало. А то звезды полетят, а там рейтинг хоть запокупайся. Так что, ломанули уже тебя? Или твой бывший твои фотки расшаривает?

— Да как ты… как ты посмел… — зашипела Момо и задохнулась от гнева: глаза у нее горели огнем ненависти, а слезы подступили к самой кромке ресниц. Она даже носом шмыгнула, готовая сорваться на истерику.

— Ты сцен-то тут не устраивай: рейтинг твой драгоценный пошатнется. Хочешь что обсудить, на место меня поставить, выйдем давай. Наверняка тот дрянной отель уже сготовили, поорешь там, порыдаешь. Расскажешь, как тебя, ебанутую, эти полтора года терпеть. И как тебя сбыть на хуй.

— Ты… ты еще пожалеешь об этом! — выдавила из себя Яойорозу, и одинокая слеза скатилась по ее правой щеке.

***

Она кинулась на него фурией сразу, стоило им переступить порог гостевого домика. Она что-то кричала бессвязное, рыдала в голос, колотила его по груди и плечам, пытаясь угодить по лицу, а когда он слабо, почти не замахиваясь, отвесил ей пощечину, попятилась, сломала каблук, не удержалась и повалилась на задницу. Разревелась пуще прежнего, как дитя малое, размазывая тушь по щекам.

Бакуго ошарашено глядел на нее, не понимая, какого хуя она решила, что он будет для нее персональной грушей, терпилой, который позволит ей утешится об его собственную боль. Злость горела в нем огнем, и потому он, схватив ее за лямку шелкового алого платья, за округлое плечо, рывком поднял ее на ноги, к стене толкнул, придавил и проорал прямо в лицо, чтобы заткнулась.

— ЗАВАЛИСЬ!

— Ты бесчеловечное… ты ненормальный… чудовище… — сквозь судорожные всхлипы твердила эта Момо, склонив голову. Глядела на него исподлобья, затравленно, точно олень, которому вот-вот перережут глотку.

— Рот закрыла! И хорош рыдать, иначе я башку тебе разобью. Прям тут, клянусь, — выпалил одним духом Бакуго, сдавив пальцами ей щеки и насильно перекрыв ладонью болтливый рот.

Она что-то промычала, дернулась, пыталась отодрать от лица его руку, и тогда он пережал ей запястье, да с такой силой, что та охнула от боли. Из ее глаз брызнули слезы и грязными дорожками потекли к щекам.

— Как, блять, от тебя избавиться? Какого хуя такой длинный срок, а? — утробно прорычал он — девка в его руках, что трепетала птицей, покачала головой, показывая, что не знает.

— Ты же богатая сучка, ты ведь можешь послать нахуй эту систему! Ну?! — он отодрал от ее рта ладонь, позволяя вздохнуть и сказать хоть что-нибудь.

— Я не знаю, — выдала она сиплым от рыданий голосом: — Мы все… мы ведь все, кто попал в систему… все так живем.

— Еще раз… еще раз так меня доведешь, я тебя, блять, придушу. На месте прикончу, усекла? — он сказал это уже спокойно, но так, чтобы сомневаться не приходилось — и правда прикончит. Сядет потом, конечно, но прикончит точно. — Не лезь ко мне, не напрягай, истерики эти… чтоб не видел больше. Ты меня с первых минут заебала, и хер тут что сделаешь. Но… короче, усекла. Да?

Момо поспешно закивала: из ее глаз все еще текли слезы, но она уже как-то держалась — старалась не всхлипывать и держать рот закрытым.

И в следующую секунду она сделала невозможное: дождавшись, когда Бакуго ее выпустит, шагнула к нему сама и, как будто ей ноги подсекли, повалилась вперед, обнимая его руками за шею.

«Да ебанный ж ты свет… мазохистка!» — успело промелькнуть в его голове, но додумать он эту мысль не успел — эта аристократка с мозгами набекрень принялась осыпать его мокрыми солеными поцелуями. Она исступленно целовала его скулы и кожу на кромке челюсти, зарывалась мокрым склизким носом в футболку, путалась пальцами в волосах и требовала… требовала… требовала.

Умоляла, не размыкая губ:

«Пожалуйста! Хоть кто-нибудь!»

И пока эта девка пила из него участие и жизнь, он думал, что этот блядский ее рот, заполненный одним только ядом, никак не навредит ему. Ее проклятие для него — ничто.

А внутренний диджей громил какой-то бар под надрывный бабский вокал.

«Выплесни боль! Выплесни боль! Выплесни боль!

И снова-снова-снова!»


	4. Wait and bleed

Нет, таким как он, хер похвастаешься. Ни селфи там сделать, ни на сборище привести, чтоб подружкам показать. А когда эта дура-Момо все-таки сфотала его, пока он дремал на диване, закинув на спинку ноги, а потом еще в своем профиле запостила, Бакуго вообще башню сорвало.

— Еще раз, блять, фотку со мной сделаешь, без спросу или по запросу, пальцы все переломаю. Вырву нахер. И на ногах тоже, — прохрипел он ей в лицо, в две секунды довел до рыданий, а потом, пока она давилась слезами, заставил все вычистить и с подружек спросить, чтоб не сохраняли ничего.

— Так… так нельзя! — всхлипывала Момо, — Мы же все-таки пара! Это… неприемлемо! Ты должен меня уважать!

— С хера ли должен? Меня твои понты не колышат, деньги себе в жопу засунь, а лучше катись нахрен и сразу! — послал Момо он, причем не в первый, и даже не в десятый раз.

Почти месяц прошел, как система стравила их друг с другом, и долбанная аристократка так и не сдалась. Цеплялась за него руками и ногами, идиотка, будто ничего важней у нее в жизни нет.

Бакуго послал ее несколько раз, пока она уговаривала его переехать в элитный район «пятизвездочных» — там лидеров мнений с 4,5 звездами и выше пруд пруди, куда ни плюнь — важная шишка.

— Нахер надо, чтоб очередной важный хрен меня презрением поливал! Хочешь тусоваться с потреблядями — вперед, меня и тащить не смей!

Он послал Момо и тогда, когда она пыталась перезнакомить его со своими друзьями и фолловерами, чтобы ему рейтинг натянули за два месяца.

— Несолидно ей с тремя звездами жить, ты гляди! Да иди ты на хер вместе со своими звездными задницами! Заебала же, а! Хер ты меня поменяешь! Хер!

Бакуго и в квартиру-то свою ее не сразу пустил, да и не планировал пускать, но ему прислали аж три письма из семейного центра, где рекомендовали сходить к «семейному» психологу, намекали на его неподобающее поведение и штраф, накладываемый на профиль, если партнер слишком много жалуется. А Момо неустанно жаловалась — убедить его, уговорить она не могла — он даже на ее тысячу сообщений в соцсетях не ответил, — вот и давила на него через административный ресурс.

За что Бакуго ее возненавидел с такой силой, с какой не каждую вредную тварь в своем отделе ненавидел. Просто Момо жала из него покорность, лояльность и… любовь? Но именно эти вещи он не мог и не хотел отдавать. Не той, что кидает его и давит ежечасно.

— Да ты совсем охуела… — бормотал он, читая подробнее о том, что ему грозит, если он прокинет эту настырную бабу. А грозило многое.

Падение рейтинга на целую единицу.

Выселение из квартиры.

Перевод на низкооплачиваемую работу, где не будет и опосредованного контакта с клиентами.

Падение медицинской страховки сразу на три уровня.

Переезд в жопу мира, то есть в район с усиленным полицейским контролем.

И, конечно, запрет на пользование услугами семейного центра до восстановление рейтинга хотя бы до 3 единиц.

И это если не считать около сотни заведений и сервисов, магазинчиков и кафешек, куда без 3 звезд нельзя.

— Ну и сука же ты, Момо, — стиснув зубы, прошипел Бакуго, когда прочел все до конца. — Ебанная охеревшая сука.

Поэтому в квартиру он ее пустил.

И в свою жизнь тоже — не мог не пустить.

Стиснул зубы и терпел, что аристократка расценила как слабость.

И начала тащить в его берлогу вещи, друзей, свои привычки и спорить-спорить-спорить по каждой мелочи.

— У тебя ужасный вкус, Кацуки. Тон штор совершенно не подходит спальне, — частенько говорила Момо, а он думал, что не ее херово дело решать, какие у него будут шторы. И никакой он ей не «Кацуки» — только матери позволено его так называть да отцу.

Кстати, оказавшись бок о бок с охеревшей аристократкой, Бакуго вдруг понял, какая же у него святая мать. И пусть что первая, что вторая выносят ему мозг, но мамка делает это как-то… с любовью, что ли. Пытается поправить его, а не переделать.

В чертову послушную болонку.

В мягкую подстилку.

В тюфяка без яиц.

Когда Момо критиковала его простые нажористые блюда, ему хотелось засунуть ее голову в блендер и размельчить до состояния фарша с мелкими косточками.

Когда она пыталась вытащить его в свет и не слишком лестно отзывалась об его очередной черной футболке, Бакуго хотелось связать, нет, привязать ее к стулу, и так долго охаживать битой, чтоб ни одной целой кости не осталось.

За всю свою жизнь он еще никогда не испытывал такой ненависти. Ему никогда так сильно не хотелось унизить кого-то из цивилов, но эта Момо, воплощение идеальной жизни, эта пухлая, слишком много мнящая о себе задница, умудрилась бы достать и святого.

«Охереть… так вот почему у тебя мужики бегут. Да кто ебанется настолько, чтоб с тобой срок продлить? Ебнутая… ебнутая на голову сука…» — нередко думал он.

Но хуже всего было то, что ему иногда приходилось ее трахать. И это было пиздецки невесело.

Имитировала стоны она хуже порноактрисы, а ее жирная задница так омерзительно тряслась от каждого движения, что порой у него все падало. Окончательно и капитально. А когда она с язвительной усмешкой говорила «Ничего не поделаешь», ему хотелось схватить ее за волосы и так долго бить об тумбочку, чтобы от ее лица осталось одно кровавое крошево.

Поэтому Бакуго все чаще задерживался на работе.

Все чаще изматывал себя тренировками после нее, чтобы прийти потом в заваленную шмотками Момо квартиру и отрубиться спать до утра.

И он стал ездить к родителям все чаще.

Чтобы просто обнять мать и утишить свою ярость.

Из-за этой Момо он стал так ненавидеть женщин, что еще чуть-чуть — и он точно бы кого-то убил. С большим наслаждением.

Мать же вправляла ему мозги, трепалась с ним по-дружески, подкалывала, что он неудачник, и у нее рейтинг повыше, чем у него, а уже совершенно седой отец по-доброму усмехался в усы, слыша, как мать и сын ласково переругиваются друг с другом.

Если бы не мать, Бакуго бы точно прикончил эту Момо.

***

Спас его случай, судьба улыбнулась ему, когда держаться больше не было сил. В начале уж слишком теплой зимы Бакуго бесшумно вошел в дом (что было ему совершенно не свойственно), добрался до спальни и застал там Момо, глотающую слезы перед экраном ноутбука. А там, на экране с голубой подсветкой, висела фотка какого-то парня с разномастными глазами, крупным ожогом под левым глазом и тонкими аристократическими чертами лица. Выражение у этого типа было бесстрастное, будто ничто в этом гребанном мире не могло волновать его в принципе.

Бакуго он сразу не понравился.

И он сразу же сообразил, что значил тот невнятный шепот, который он иногда улавливал, натягивая эту Момо жестко и со скукой, надеясь вытрахать из нее все желание с ним связываться.

Она звала того парня.

Она искала того парня.

И ее безысходность, ее истерики, ее маньячный контроль — результат потери.

Она хочет переделать его, Бакуго, в этого типа. Живет в иллюзии, что сможет. А если не будет жить — быстро кончится. Сдаст так, что не всякий мозгоправ починит потом.

— Хули ты тут застряла, когда этот есть? — резко спросил он, и Момо, вздрогнув, тихо вскрикнув, обернулась к нему.

— Это… это не то, что ты думаешь! — пролепетала она распухшими губами.

— А нахера тут думать — все и так видно. Хватай шмотье, уебывай из моего дома и пиши в семейный центр, чтобы нас растащили. Меня заебало столько мучиться, и то потому, что одной сучке рот боязно открыть. Ну? Вали, кому говорю! — рыкнул он, но Момо и с места не сдвинулась — сразу как-то обмякла, как будто ей пробки сорвало, а батарейки сели.

Бакуго рванул к ней и, грубо схватив за плечо, насильно со стула поднял, в лицо заглянул, прямо в заплаканные красные глаза, и тихо, уже без злобы, сказал:

— Нахер это все надо? Тупо систему жми, а не мной этого хера заменяй. Ты же типа сильна, бабло водится, так давай, семейный центр осаждай. Этого хера осаждай, чего ко мне прицепилась? Я тебе жизни не дам, и ты мне не дашь. Так катись, откажись сама. Так и так — напиши, — люблю-не могу того хера с разномастными глазами. Ебать, ну и выбор у тебя! Диснеевские принцессы до сих пор в моде!

— Не говори о нем так… Не говори… — только и выжала из себя Момо, а потом зарыдала, обняла его за шею и невнятно пробурчала в рубашку: — Ты прав, надо разойтись. Еще месяц… я не выдержу.

Из срока в полтора года они продержались два месяца и шестнадцать дней.

Яойорозу пришлось напрячь всех своих фолловеров, подергать за все ниточки знакомств, а также пожертвовать тремя десятыми баллов рейтинга, чтобы семейный центр сократил срок до нескольких дней.

Бакуго не стал даже с ней прощаться. Просто проверил, что в квартире не осталось ни единой ее шмотки, даже нитки от платья. А все, что нашел — без жалости выбросил.

И вскоре забыл о Момо, будто ее никогда и не было.

А пока он вычищал квартиру от следов пребывания аристократки, в его голове гремели безумные басы Wait and bleed.


	5. Why must we suffer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут диджей наигрывает Klank — Animosity (Death after Life Mix).

По крайней мере, ему хотелось, чтобы эта чертова Момо забылась с концами. Но нет, его, Бакуго, выходка, дорого ему стоила.

Примерно через две недели за ним пришли из семейного центра. Прямо посреди рабочего дня в переговорку выдернули.

Внешность тех двоих была не слишком-то примечательная — тощая высокая женщина с кисло-любезным выражением лица и широкоплечий круглый мужчина без видимой шеи, упакованный в дорогущий костюм и приятный образ продавца-консультанта лакшери-бутика. Мужчина представился инспектором, а женщина — психологом.

— Мы получили тревожные данные, — начал любезно мужчина, хотя Бакуго показалось, что тип та еще пиранья — если надо, и в пах вцепится. — Проанализировав ваше поведение, мы пришли к выводу, что у вас наличествуют некоторые проблемы, которые, к сожалению, сказываются на окружающих.

— Да вы меня тоже подзаебали, — устало выдохнул Бакуго, с которого по какой-то причине тут же слетел налет цивильности. Его напряг уже тот факт, что к нему заявились сотрудники центра, а когда его как прокаженного или чумного вдруг из офиса вывели, ему это вообще не понравилось.

— Мы надеемся, что вы будете держать себя в рамках приличий, — строго заметила женщина и переплела пальцы в замок, усаживаясь в кресле поудобнее. От нее так и веяло угрозой и властью — мол, если скажу, что следует, подам кое-какие сведения, твоя жизнь гарантированно станет адом.

Бакуго замер на месте — все нутро вопило, что быть беде. Не стоит провоцировать сотрудников из центра, как и на полицейских кидаться, — это все знают. Хорошим ничем не кончится.

— Ладно, сглупил. Так что от меня надо? — хмуро поинтересовался Бакуго, буравя нежданных гостей взглядом.

— Мы хотим помочь вам стабилизировать поведение и, возможно, предложить поработать над своими навыками коммуникации. Видите ли, семейный центр обязуется обеспечивать комфорт всем участникам программы, однако вы — по воле или же нет, — стали серьезным источником стресса для вашего последнего партнера, — охотно пустился в объяснения мужчина. Видимо, этот тип отыгрывал хорошего полицейского, даром что инспектор, а вот женщина — не просто плохого, а ультраплохого полицейского, а заодно и судью с палачом.

И причина была вот в чем:

— Ваша линия поведения… Нет, ваша манера обращаться с женщинами — недопустима, — холодно чеканила психолог. — Вы слишком далеко зашли: вас можно обвинить и в нарушении прав человек, и в нарушении многих пунктов Конвенции о правах женщин. Многие ваши поступки можно определить, как проявления домашнего насилия, если не классифицировать как преступления против личности.

— Есть какие-то обвинения? Или вы так… попугать пришли? — зло ухмыльнулся Бакуго.  
Женщина, так и не увидев на его лице испуга или раскаяния, не сдержалась, возмущенно вздохнула, крепче сжала губы, а потом раскрыла рот, видимо, думая разразиться обвинительной тирадой, но ее напарник успел раньше:

— Нет, Яойорозу Момо… — тут инспектор щелкнул пальцами, и над его ладонью появилась полупрозрачная голограмма с профилем аристократки. Кстати, на фотке она уже стояла с типом с разномастными глазами.

«Хера себе, умудрилась-таки!» — мимоходом удивился Бакуго.

—… не предъявила вам обвинений. Прежде, чем навестить вас, мы посетили ее и провели кое-какие тесты. Формально состава преступления нет, и мы не способны это оспорить, однако в наши компетенции входит забота о каждом члене общества, профилактика преступлений, а вы — что ж, сразу говорю, что вы не сможете доказать обратное, все записи у нас есть — были на грани того, чтобы совершить преступление. Жизнь рядом с Яойорозу Момо была большим стрессом для вас, мы зафиксировали случаи, недалекие от состояния аффекта.

«Да ладно, и кого это парит?» — удивился Кацуки, но иллюзия, что с ним поступят по справедливости, быстро развеялась.

— Вам необходимо пройти ряд курсов, а также терапию у назначенного психолога. Возможно, в инциденте с Яойорозу Момо вашей вины нет, но бесконтрольное проявление насилия… не является в нашем обществе нормой, — вежливо улыбаясь, закончил инспектор.

— А если я… откажусь? — Бакуго пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не закончить фразу матом, только ярость в голосе спрятать не сумел — психолог из центра вздрогнула и вытаращилась на него, как на маньяка какого-то.

«Пиздец… они следят за мной. Поди не только за мной, но, блять, как? Через что? «Глаз»-то я выключил. Или нет?» — думал Бакуго, пока сотрудники семейного центра выбирали слова для вежливого ответа. Что у той, что у того на лице читалось крайнее напряжение, только у мужчины поверх красовалась маска доброжелательного спокойствия, а вот женщина нихрена не скрывала. Будь ее воля, она бы точно кастрировала Бакуго — это он видел.

— Вы потеряете текущую жизнь. Нам очень жаль, — наконец дал ответ инспектор и приторно-вежливо улыбнулся.

***

В этом обществе следят за всеми, способов много. Не каждый об этом думает, а если и думает, то в ужасе старается забыть. И первый источник и предатель — ID-датчик-передатчик, зашитый в плечо. Это и паспорт, и кредитка, и доступ ко всем личным данным. На первый взгляд, абсолютная защита информации, конфиденциальность, ведь доступ-то по коду ДНК, но хрен там, на деле любого можно сломать или подделать, был бы умелец.

Второй шпион, вшитый в тело, — Smart-eye — с сотней микропроцессоров и трансляторов, адаптированных под роговицу и сетчатку глаза. Это и конструирование виртуальной реальности, и запись происходящего нон-стоп, и вывод информации, получаемой с ID и других источников. Можно фильмы и шоу смотреть, пока рулишь, можно по магазинам шастать, можно быстро инфу на каждого получить, стоит только поглядеть в лицо.

С начала эпохи Smart-eye все вдруг резко перезнакомились, а копаться в ленте новостей, пока треплешься с приятелем, перестало быть дурным тоном — кто тебя поймает? Можешь в переносицу ему пыриться, пока он нудить о том, как играл в гольф пятницу, а можешь выбирать, какое сегодня порно скачаешь на ночь. Конечно, все в рамках закона: считает кто с твоего Smart-eye, как ты наяриваешь на маленьких девочек, и тебя уже не спасти. Нет, на электрическом стуле не поджарят, но есть наказание и похуже.

Например, пятьдесят лет управлять роботом-уборщиком в доме пятизвездочного хера, находясь при этом в глубокой коме. Повезет еще, если до естественной смерти в тело вернешься. А может, лучше и не возвращаться — все равно ничего, кроме всасывания соринок, ты уже делать не сможешь. И человеческого от тебя останется чуть больше, чем ничего.

Да, за такое впору устроить бунт и поднять на вилы правительство. Вот только большинство граждан приняло эти правила игры безропотно, спокойно. «Безопасность и свобода» — вот их ценности, и плевать, что одно несовместимо с другим. Но каждого, кто пытался усомниться в постулатах программы «Безопасность и свобода», априори токсичным считали. И продолжают считать и ограждать от счастливого общества. Как говорится, родился с меткой дьявола — терпи всю жизнь. Критический разум это вообще не дар, а проклятие.

А вместе с любовью к свободе — билет в хуевую жизнь, ведь рай доступен только овцам.

Smart-eye вживляют примерно в шестнадцать лет, а потом меняют в двадцать и двадцать пять. Якобы потому, что глаз растет, надо корректировать размеры. Как по правде — никто не знает.

Для Бакуго свобода кончилась как раз в шестнадцать, а вместе с тем начался затяжной период страха и гнева, всевозрастающей паранойи: его бесила сама мысль, что кто-то может заглядывать ему за плечо, знать, что он любит или ненавидит, записывать, как он дрочит и на что; отчего его сердце бьется сильнее, почему он ходит вялый или в перевозбужденном состоянии.

В принципе Smart-eye отключался, только не совсем законным способом. Путей было несколько — повредить роговицу глаза так, чтобы Smart-eye не уживался, хоть что делай. Или взломать защитные программы, купив услугу на черном цифровом рынке. Еще подростком Бакуго попробовал первый вариант, за что его мать избила до полумертвого состояния, а орала так, что все стекло в доме дребезжало. Глаз ему восстановили (а ведь он пытался сцарапать тонкую пластинку наживую и все себе расхерачил), и тогда Бакуго пришлось почти полтора года копить на отключение системы, подрабатывая курьером и разгружая товар в полулегальных барах, куда стекались все отбросы с низким рейтингом. Там-то он и познакомился с теми, кто научил, как выключить «глаз».

Метода помогла, те парни не схалтурили. Вынуть «глаз» — не вынули, просто отлепили от нейронной сети и остановили передачу данных, так что некоторое время Бакуго шастал по улицам, не видя ни чертовых цифр рейтинга, ни тысячи имен, ни рекламных голограмм. И это бешеное счастье длилось несколько лет.

Бакуго долго не понимал, почему правительство пустило все на самотек, позволило отключиться всем желающим. Не понимал до тех пор, пока все Smart-eye не обновили со спутника, в честь чего случились массовые перезагрузки или автозапуск, а Бакуго резко выбросило в цифровой мир, откуда он когда-то благополучно удрал. Власти поступили разумно, мягко и сэкономили тонну бабла: не надо ловить нарушителей и насильно включать Smart-eye — достаточно обновлять каждый месяц систему и ждать, когда недовольные устанут бороться. А потом сократить периодичность до недели-двух, составить неочевидный график и пожинать плоды.

И Бакуго, как и все, ударился лицом об эту мягкую стену. Целых два месяца перед его глазами то и дело всплывали баннеры с чемпионатом по хоккею, рекламой пива и газировки, «Порнхаба» и еще черт знает чего. Пребывая в иллюзии свободы, Бакуго не был готов столкнуться с действительностью, и когда столкнулся, впал в такую ярость, что чуть не вырвал чертов глаз, чтобы покончить с ним навсегда. Повезло, что к тому моменту он уже оканчивал университет и научился вести себя поспокойнее. Еще полгода выдержки и предосторожностей — и вот, наконец, он самостоятельно отключил дата-передачу, выявил закономерности обновлений со спутника и создал расписание, по которому регулярно возобновлял дисконект с дата-центрами.

«Хер вам, уроды!» — ликовал он. Дата-центры могли и дальше собирать инфу о его вспышках адреналина, о работе мозга и тела; вести графики по средней частоте пульса, уровню сахара в крови и гемоглобину (что, в общем-то, полезно, если судьба заносит к врачам), но никакое его поведение, никакую информацию, что он потребляет, что приводит его в гнев или восторг, о чем он говорит или почему блажит и в принципе орет матом, — все эти сведения дата-центры собрать не могли. Бакуго оставался черным ящиком, о содержимом которого можно лишь косвенно догадываться.

Только Момо не отключала свой Smart-eye. И все вспышки ярости Бакуго, все ракурсы его перекошенного от злости лица, она, конечно же, записала. И его длинные красочные угрозы (только за это его могли изолировать от общества на пару-тройку лет) — тоже.

Вот почему Бакуго не доверял другим людям. А бабам, которых подкидывал ему семейный центр, — в особенности.

***

Психологов ему назначили шесть. По одному на каждый поведенческий аспект: отношения с противоположным полом, с коллективом, обществом, работа над гневом, скрытность и отчуждение. Темы, конечно, пересекались, сплетались в один узел, который маньяки из центра думали разрубить настойчивым пиздежом о «позитивном мышлении», только результатов терапия не давала. Потому что изменить Бакуго нельзя — только мозг вынуть.

— Вам следует почаще выходить на улицу. Прогулки так расслабляют! — советовала дамочка в очках с узкой оправой и грушеподобной задницей. На сеансах она беспокойно ерзала в кресле и кусала губы, то и дело бросая Бакуго кокетливые взгляды.

«Да ты вконец ебнулась, старуха!» — мысленно усмехался тот, подлавливая ее порой. А отвечал ей коротко:

— Сделано.

— Как же? У вас в профиле за… за пять лет нет ни одной фотографии, где вы на природе, с друзьями… Вы так и не решились на знакомства?

— Я сказал — сделано. Дальше.

— Почему вы избегаете делиться эмоциями с друзьями? В вашем профиле есть только категория «коллеги». Вы не чувствуете себя одиноким?

— Нет.

— Поймите, человеку трудно без общества других… Если бы вы…

— Нет. Дальше.

— Вы должны подумать о своем одиночестве. Ваше отчуждение от общества, где каждый делится радостями, эмоциями, счастливыми событиями, нельзя считать нормой.

Дамочка обычно долго его обрабатывала, но все вертелось вокруг одного и того же. Бакуго частенько отключался, а приходил в себя под конец сеанса. Дремал с открытыми глазами, предпочитая ничего не отвечать.

Треп одних — всего лишь ветер в лицо. Не можешь обуздать, просто терпи. Ветер не дует вечно. Любой когда-нибудь заткнется. Да и сеансы больше часа не длятся.

Почти никто из психологов не мог сказать Бакуго хоть что-нибудь интересное, и он вскоре выучил их методы наизусть, приспособился отвечать коротко и без агрессии (вернее, агрессия была, только пассивная, а против нее, как известно, не попрешь). Он просто отсиживал положенные часы — психологи тоже отсиживали, отмечая в анкетах и графах, что «пациент трудный, улучшения минимальные, состояние стабилизировалось».

Бакуго хоть как-то заинтересовали только двое — женщина с внешностью матерой домины (тонкая, звонкая, с жестким лицом и длинными пепельными волосами и сильной рукой), которая специализировалась на психологии отношений, да тощий и высокий, как штырь, мужик с острым взглядом, весь из себя строгий наставник.

Мужик никогда не врал и не смягчал неприятную правду, не давил даже — информировал.

— Вот диаграммы с рисками, взгляните, — обычно начинал беседу он и выводил на голограмму данные. Бакуго же, поскольку нихера не видел без Smart-eye, приходилось лезть за коммуникатором и вытаскивать графики оттуда.

— Советую включить «глаз», — на каждом сеансе коротко бросал психолог и неспешно начинал комментировать проблемы, коих у Бакуго было завались. — Высокая криминогенность сохраняется последние пять лет, динамика стабильна. Вы стараетесь демонстрировать обществу, что опасны, проявляете необъяснимое отсутствие лояльности. Поскольку вы давно вышли из подросткового возраста, о чем говорят и ваши биологические данные, такому поведению нельзя дать иное объяснение, кроме как… кроме как считать его проявлением вашей воли. Позвольте узнать, в чем выражается ваше недовольство? Что именно заставляет вас терять терпение? Вы задумывались об этом?

Почему-то Бакуго не хотелось отшивать мужика и отмалчиваться. Наверное, потому, что тот пытался узнать причину, а не переделать его.

— Нарвался — получаешь ответку. Так это работает.

— Вы считаете, что общество вас провоцирует?

— А как же.

— Чем именно? Вы недовольны устройством общества?

— Херовое это устройство. Нахера и кто вообще эти баллы придумал?

— Баллы созданы для упрощения и классификации, поиска и систематизации проблем индивида при его взаимодействии с обществом. Грубо говоря, ваш рейтинг — отражение качества коммуникации. Между вами и обществом. И в данный момент оно низкое. Пробелы в коммуникации ясны, неизвестны лишь причины, почему вы не хотите их устранить.

— А нахер это надо? Мне и так нормально, — усмехнулся Бакуго.

— Очень жаль. Надеюсь, вы измените свое мнение, поскольку любые отношения строятся на балансе. Вы не можете требовать от общества благ, если агрессивно настроены к нему и создаете проблемы. Надеюсь, вы понимаете это. Тяжесть вашей жизни напрямую связана с тем, как вы относитесь к обществу.

— И что, предлагаете стелиться перед всеми? Сколько народу стелется, а им — нихера.

— Распределение благ всегда справедливо, ведь само общество регулирует отношения индивидов. При такой системе свободы, права и законность находятся в идеальном балансе. Вас может это не устраивать, но пока система остается абсолютным благом для большинства, у большинства нет причин отказываться от нее.

— Уж конечно. Заебись логика. Только мне нет дела до вашего «большинства».

— Тогда «большинству» нет дела до вас, все закономерно. Что ж, перейдем к конкретным решениям, как можно снизить вашу криминогенность…

И совершенно другие вещи рассказывала тетка-домина, посмеиваясь и подначивая Бакуго весь сеанс:

— Любопытно получается: вам двадцать пять, но данных о ваших сексуальных предпочтениях нет. У среднестатистического мужчины основные точки интереса формируются уже в шестнадцать, тогда же мы и фиксируем их. А вы же… как черная дыра. Что там творится — бог его знает, — на этой фразе психолог бросила ему испытывающий взгляд. В ее глазах горел азарт первооткрывателя. — Не хотите поведать, что вам обычно нравится?

Бакуго ответил ей враждебно-ехидным взглядом:

— Нет, нихера не хочу.

— Выражаться здесь запрещено, — обрубила ледяным тоном та. — Вы же не хотите получить… скажем, предписание на еще парочку сеансов? Ах да, если данных нет, то вывод только один: вы зачем-то отключили свой «глаз» и не позволяете дата-центрам собирать информацию. Есть люди, которых заинтересует ваш проступок.

«Умная беспринципная сучка…» — с некоторой восхищенной злостью подумал Бакуго. Эта тощая, стянутая черным костюмом, баба ему нравилась, но ей это знать не обязательно.

— Надеюсь, вы возьметесь за ум. А пока давайте посмотрим на то, что у нас имеется. Хорошо, что некоторую часть данных можно получить от стороннего наблюдателя, — продолжила она и, щелкнув пальцами, украшенными длиннющими алыми ногтями, вывела свою часть графиков.

— Любопытно получается: пока что вы согласились на секс только с одной кандидаткой, но только качество его… я бы сказала, «на троечку». Ваше лицо не часто мелькает в записях Яойорозу Момо. Это ваш фетиш, да? Брать со спины, я имею в виду? Или же вам просто неприятна…

— Неприятна, — хрипло выдохнул Бакуго, чувствуя, что начинает заводиться. Баба-психолог пыталась залезть в его душу, причем без мыла, навязчиво, настойчиво, как налоговая в карман гражданина.

— Ну, тогда это многое объясняет. Если сопоставить с вашими биологическими данными… Во время полового акта с Яойорозу Момо система зафиксировала достаточно низкую выработку дофамина и серотонина, хотя адреналин весьма высок, что скорее говорит о вашей злости, чем о влечении. Что до окситоцина… то уровень настолько низок, что кажется, будто вы не чувствуете себя в безопасности. А впрочем, у вас всегда низкий окситоцин. Исключения крайне редки и совпадают разве что… со встречами с матерью. К счастью, я успела раздобыть записи встреч (ваша мать не отключала «глаз») и подтвердить этот факт.

«Блять!» — у Бакуго участился пульс, в груди зашевелилось стремное чувство, как это бывает, когда в школе тебя загнали в угол трое-пятеро ублюдков, и придется отбиваться с большими потерями. И с ним-то как раз такое не случалось: перед дракой он всегда фонтанировал агрессией и радостью, ведь можно кому-то начистить рыло. А вот бабе напротив него — нельзя, хотя та вскрыла его, как лабораторную крысу.

К тому же его поразил тот факт, что его всегда жесткая несгибаемая мать-таки прогнулась под систему и тоже оказалась шпионом, следящим за ним, пусть и не по своей воле.

«Да что ж ты делаешь, а? Ты-то почему согласна?»

— Любопытно и то, что хотя у вас не было секса с другой кандидаткой, Ураракой Очако, но показатели дофамина, окситоцина и серотонина бьют все рекорды. Странно, что это проявилось… скажем… под конец встречи, и по большей части вы не интересовались кандидаткой. Что же она такого сделала? Как вы думаете, что в ней вам понравилось?

Бакуго сидел оглушенный: сначала мать, потом эта… как ее… Очако. Ему хотелось бы забыть неудачный опыт с круглолицей девкой, но, как оказалось, это пока что лучшее, что случилось с ним за несколько месяцев. И правда, что она такого сделала? Херня же, ничего важного.

Или нет?

— Вам нравятся девушки с детскими чертами лица? С умеренной жировой массой? Ниже вас? Скажите, мы скорректируем выборку, и тогда у вас больше не случится негативного опыта, как это было с Яойорозу Момо.

«Нет, блять… нет, не то…»

— Вы бы хотели с ней встретиться еще раз? — ядовито улыбнулась психолог.

И по какой-то причине, возможно от природного упрямства, Бакуго медленно покачал головой — всего два еле заметных движения подбородка.

— Так что вам нравится? — вскинула брови назойливая баба перед ним.

— Когда меня не доебывают.

И первую неделю всех этих курсов и сеансов с психологами, когда Бакуго даже на тренировку не успевал, а от бесконечной промывки мозгов его мучила яростная бессонница до головной боли по утрам, в его сознании хрипел Кланк, задавая один и тот же вопрос:

Why must we suffer?

 **WHY  
MUST  
WE  
SUFFER?**

«Будь у меня выбор, я б точно был мертв» — повторял за ним Бакуго, скалясь неизвестно чему.


	6. Dekadenz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну а тут: Rabia Sorda — Dekadenz

Он проебал целых два месяца. Два месяца без нормальных тренировок! Без спокойного аутирования дома, когда можно уйти с головой в какой-нибудь бешеный шутер или просто нестись по кварталам под рвущие мозг басы. Целых два месяца бесед с ебанутыми цивилами, а ведь те ничего, кроме ценностей своей потреблядской жизни, ему и предложить не могли!

А все-таки кое-что полезное Бакуго разузнал. На этих сеансах и курсах. И если кто начнет крутить гайки, жестить больше, его контролить и доебывать, он точно это все применит. Как-нибудь в свою пользу обернет.

И первое, что понял Бакуго, так это то, что дата-центры нихера с нагрузками не справляются. Быстро собирают, но медленно анализируют. И нехватку мощностей семейные центры компенсируют долбаными правилами и системой отложенных наказаний. Ты можешь грохнуть сожителя сегодня, а накажут тебя через два-три месяца, когда кто-то там очнется, что у господина N данные по сое и сахару не обновлялись где-то с месяц. Вот почему никто не прискакал спасать Момо: ее жалобы и стресс затерялись среди квадриллиона подобных данных. А когда та решилась сбежать, поменять партнера — все мигом и подняли, обработали в первую очередь.

Второе: «глаз» так просто не отключить. Он реально везде. Ты можешь прятаться от рекламщиков, можешь посылать нахер виртуальный мир и делать вид, что аккаунты и цифры тебя не волнуют, но остальные-то следят за тобой, записывают каждый твой чих и сдадут при первой надобности. Убийце/маньяку/насильнику надо сначала вырвать жертве глаза, голову оторвать, а потом уж оприходовать, но не факт, что метода поможет: остаются наружные камеры наблюдения (у каждого магазина по стандарту не менее двадцати штук), датчики, фиксирующие высокие частоты женских и мужских криков, движение и вес; тепловизоры, помогающие потом реконструировать положение тел в пространстве; сложные программы, которые всегда, в режиме нон-стоп, регистрируют, где был тот или иной ID и в какое время суток.

Да, быстрого реагирования нет, вот только наказание стало неотвратимым. Обмануть этот сложный комплекс теперь нельзя, если ты не навороченный хакер, выдравший из плеча свой ID-датчик.

Бакуго теперь ясно понимал, что с мамкой ему разговаривать чревато, тем более откровенно — все это потом используют, чтобы долбать его, давить. Единственные, кто надежны — такие же отбросы, как он, решившие любой ценой «глаз» отключить. Но как таких распознать? Как узнать, что тебя не наебывают? Новые «глаза» можно сделать совсем незаметными — без подсветки зрачка и радужки, без всей этой свистопляски. Глаз и глаз, ничего такого.

Вместе с тем в его голове назрел вопрос, который его тем более напряг и удивил: почему та, самая первая девица… ну, круглолицая такая, вдруг представилась ему по-нормальному? Как будто имени его не видела, профиля там… вообще нихера. А ведь рейтинг у нее высок, мозги промыты, она точно адепт счастливого потреблядского общества. Так какого хрена?

Тогда его ничего не дернуло, никаких вопросов не вызвало, а теперь же он думал, что та девка не так-то проста. Что-то в ней есть, она сделала что-то особенное, и теперь у дата-центров нет инфы, отчего у него ползет вверх окситоцин.

«Выкусите, твари!» — злорадно думал Бакуго каждый раз, когда тетка-домина, та психолог по отношениям, волей-неволей признавалась в собственном бессилии. Его только стращали, что вскрыли, но докопаться до его предпочтений, до тщательно охраняемой сути так и не смогли.

И последнее, что понял за два месяца Бакуго (и это его даже удивило, может, и успокоило бы, если бы правда не оказалась такой страшной): никто по-настоящему не будет на него давить. За ним не придут, не потащат в каталажку (если, конечно, он не убьет кого-то, не ограбит банк на дикую сумму), не будут насильно включать «глаз» и собирать на него данные. Да, он неудобен всяким рекламщикам, социальным центрам, может, ребятам, которые за экстремистами следят, но не более того.

Государство принципиально отказалось от «метода кнута» и налегло на пряники. Точнее, «кнут» отдали в руки обществу — еще более строгому и беспринципному судье, неконтролируемому диктатору с интеллектом капризного ребенка.

В семейном центре на курсах Бакуго слышал одно и то же:

 _«Smart-eye — наше будущее, залог комфортного существования в новом обществе. Динамика современной жизни должна исключать многие промежуточные действия, информация должна приходить мгновенно, и эта технология позволит вам почувствовать себя среди окружающих, как рыба в воде»._

 _«Многие комьюнити ждут от участников быстрой реакции на события и запросы — вместе со Smart-eye вы можете в мгновение ока получить всю интересующую вас информацию»._

 _«Не хватает времени, чтобы побыть с семьей и насладиться любимыми шоу? Вместе со Smart-eye вы можете быть в курсе событий, следить за всеми ветками вещания, не отрываясь от любимых дел!»_

Преимущества, связь с другими, возможность не быть белой вороной. Потреблять больше, успевать больше, быть среди друзей, неодиноким и востребованным. Все хотели этого. Все твердили об этом. А кто хотел жить иначе — вылетал из всех коммьюнити с треском.

Это не государство приняло закон о баллах, это общество захотело измерить популярность каждого члена комьюнити, найти лидеров мнений и сделать их ключевыми фигурами повестки дня, чтобы слушать их трескотню, читать их твитты и блоги каждый день.

И даже если этот кусок истории о развитии человечества — сплошное наебалово, в итоге выдумка стала правдой: общество действительно взвалило на себя функции оценки и сортировки — вот что понял Бакуго спустя два месяца.

Его выгнали из игрового комьюнити не потому, что пришла директива сверху, мол, пусть Бакуго Кацуки дрочит сложные уровни один, вынося всех впереди с помощью одной лишь винтовки и ножа, нет. Его выгнали из сообщества парни, которым не хотелось слушать маты и агрессивные предложения, куда, как и кому следует пойти.

Его не обслуживают во многих барах не потому, что правительство хочет наказать Бакуго Кацуки за распитие высокоградусных спиртных напитков, нет. Это владельцы баров, умудренные жизнью и надрюченные беспощадной статистикой, привыкли думать, что те, кто ниже 3,5 баллов, уж очень проблемные ребята — ни денег с них поиметь, ни покоя. А за сломанные стулья те не всегда могут платить.

Это не злой президент спустил указ, чтобы в семейные центры мужики с баллами ниже трех не заходили — хер там, нет! Это многочисленные женские ассоциации вытребовали для каждой женщины повышенную безопасность, потому что та же беспощадная статистика указывала, что мужчина с рейтингом ниже трех баллов весьма склонен к насилию — психологическому и физическому — аморален, асоциален, болен, в конце концов, и не может составить хорошую партию.

Да, те самые два месяца повлияли на Бакуго благотворно. Он окончательно понял, в каком он дерьме. Окончательно осознал, что его борьба — бессмысленна. Можно нагнуть, обойти систему, но херово общество нагнуть никак нельзя.

Это знание оказалось настолько болезненным, что он аж присмирел на некоторое время. Почти прогнулся, вдруг осознав, как одинок и беспомощен.

И в этот самый момент судьба, точнее, семейный центр, подкинула ему девку-анархию. Черную революцию, заключенную в тощем белокожем теле.

***

В этот раз он тоже попытался прикинуться цивилом — аж жилет с рубашкой напялил, и проклинал себя с каждой новой пуговицей, какую нужно было застегнуть. Почему-то, влезая в скрипучие туфли, он вспомнил, как давил ими гравий почти полгода назад, а потом пачкал в росе и травяном соку. Как смотрел в звездное небо, как впервые целовался не с отвращением, а с удовольствием.

В первый месяц весны трава уже вся вылезла, а некоторые деревья цвели, но на улице было сыровато даже по меркам Бакуго, которого неплохо грели массивные мускулы и быстрый обмен веществ.

Именно сырость сделала его молчаливей, сговорчивее и в то же время мрачней.

К особняку семейного центра его подвезла не машинка для гольфа, а нормальный автомобиль с автопилотом, где усердно работал кондиционер, который мог как жарить, так и мягко обдувать чуть теплым воздухом.

И, как всегда, народу в особняке было много. Все столы заняты, все гости при деле. Все искусственно улыбаются друг другу, лихорадочно соображая, сколько часов, дней, недель и лет им светит быть вместе.

У самого входа в залу Бакуго получил приглашение на свадьбу — традиционную демонстрацию успеха системы. На этот раз жертвами стали какая-то ненормально улыбчивая женщина, которая радостно скалилась каждому встречному-поперечному, и мрачный мужчина со всеми горестями и разочарованиями человечества на хмуром лице.

«Эми и Шота! Успех любящих сердец!» — значилось на обложке.

Бакуго страстно захотелось спалить эту хрень, причем в тот же миг, но палить было нечем.

В итоге кандидатка опоздала минут на десять, и Бакуго грешным делом подумал, что система снова свела его с этой Очако, хотя его рациональная сторона периодически отвешивала ему оплеухи с ехидными насмешками в духе «Какого хуя?» и «Ебнулся, что ли?».

Далась ему эта Очако! Всего-то и нужно, что спросить, какого хера она представилась, имя назвала, а не тупо начала трещать за знакомство, как это обычно бывает. Почему она не знала его имени? Почему протянула руку?

«Нахуй все!» — одёргивал себя Бакуго, силясь сосредоточиться на приходе новой кандидатки. Его разрывало от ненависти к себе, презрения и никчемной непонятной надежды, что он опять наткнётся на ту пухлощекую девку.

«Нахуя?» — спрашивал он себя.

«Ты ей, блять, тоже не зашел!» — настойчиво напоминал разум.

«Тупая причина, вот как пить дать! Глаз сломала, программа слетела, эта же дура — проблема ходячая, забыл? Нахуй это дерьмо! Нахуй эту Очако! И нахуй ебанный окситоцин!»

И рациональное сказало все по делу — как и всегда.

Явилась никакая не Очако, а девка, какую он и в глаза-то не видел и еще бы сто лет не встречал.

А впрочем, рост у нее был как и у пухлощекой кандидатки — мелкий, что делало ее похожей на подростка. На очень трудного и проблемного подростка.

Колготки в сетку, а поверх шорты. На ногах-палочках — тяжелые массивные берцы с настоящим металлом: как она вообще в таких шагала — хер ее знает. На плечах кожаная косуха, а под ней — рваная асимметричная майка с пулевыми отверстиями. Тело тощее, груди — никакой. Бывшая анорексичка, о чем и провалы у глаз говорили, украшенные черными тенями: то ли подводка размазалась, то ли девица вообще забыла, как спать.

На лице с тонкими чертами застыла скука смертная, а глаза с полуприкрытыми веками придавали общему выражению нотки скепсиса. Черные блестящие волосы короткой шапкой обрамляли виски, а два хвоста едва ли прикрывали уши — прическа, годная лишь для пацана сомнительной ориентации, но никак не для девушки за двадцать. На нижней обескровленной губе кандидатки поблескивала скоба-кольцо.

Дав рассмотреть себя и ужаснуться, девка смело протопала к столику, окинула Бакуго взглядом, в котором читалось «я от тебя, мудака цивильного, нихуя хорошего не жду» и, кивнув ему, на место присела и приняла, на удивление, вполне приличную позу. Даже коленки сдвинула и ладони на них положила.

— С хера это ты опоздала? — оскалился Бакуго: он достаточно быстро отошел от первого впечатления. Девка его шокировала, но, что неожиданно, приятно.

«С этой будет повеселей», — бросилась ему в голову случайная мысль.

— Музыка тут так себе. Идти не хотелось, — несколько хрипло отозвалась девица, даже не думая избавиться от скепсиса на лице.

— Ты что, блять, куришь? — почему именно этот вопрос Бакуго выпалил раньше всех остальных — не знал даже он сам. Просто выпалилось.

— А если да, то что? — чуть приподняла левую бровь девка, всем видом показывая, как ей срать на все формальности, на все правила приличия, на все вообще вокруг. И на его вопросы, его интерес — в особенности.

— Ты потому такая тощая? Аж кости просвечивают. С какой клиники сбежала, анорексичка? — усилил давление он, думая, что та дернется, расплачется, и вся ее показушная суровость осыпется, как сырая штукатурка.

— Что-то не нравится, выход — там, — не поменявшись в лице, ткнула большим пальцем за спину девка. Даже как будто веки приспустила, стараясь показать, как же ее заебали все эти расспросы. На тощих длинных пальцах со стертыми подушечками блеснул ядовитым блеском лак — то ли фиолетовый, то ли черный, то ли вообще под космос, хрен разберешь. А только весь облупившийся, будто этими когтями девка стены драла или морды неугодным ухажерам.

— Ну и какой у тебя рейтинг с такими-то понтами? — не удержался Бакуго. Принципиально в коммуникатор не полез: ему стало интересно, как же девка выпутается, что такого скажет.

И та вдруг удивилась. Вылупилась на него, точно привидение увидела.

— Так ты не цивил? — хрипло протянула она и чуть наклонила голову, словно прислушалась к чему-то.

— С хуя ли мне цивилом быть? Рейтинг не видишь? Ослепла что… погоди! — Бакуго яростно скалился кандидатке почти все время разговора, но быстрая, как молния догадка, стерла усмешку с его лица, — Погоди-ка… ты чего, без «глаза»? Выключила?

— А как тут не выключить? Когда эти пялятся со всех сторон? — мрачно кивнула кандидатка и без особой охоты проронила. — Я Джиро Кьёка. Рейтинг у меня 3,1. На грани фола. Хочешь, можешь добить, мне уже все равно. Я так-то не жилец… наверное.

***

В этот раз Бакуго принесли жареную картошку, бургер и пиво, а этой Кьёке почему-то салат из горки овощей и запеченную куриную грудку. Кандидатка хмуро посмотрела в тарелку, отодвинула ее и, сложив на тощей груди руки, откинулась на стуле.

— Чего? Диета кончилась? — не мог не подъебнуть девку Бакуго, но сам есть почему-то не стал.

— С этой диетой и так ноги протянешь. Обойдусь как-нибудь, — даже бровью не повела кандидатка и отвернула голову.

— За тобой что, халаты следят?

— Может, и следят, тебе-то что?

— Наебнем их вместе. Я тебе херову пересушенную картошку, а ты мне выложишь, что, блять, с тобой не так. По рукам? — Бакуго и не думал стелиться перед девкой, жалеть ее или помогать, просто ее вид показался ему… интересным. А повадки выдавали в ней ту еще упрямую стерву. Которую заинтересует разве что еда.

— Без пива и даром не надо, — принялась торговаться девка, но как-то вяло, хотя в ее мертвых глазах как будто зажегся огонек интереса.

— Да и пиво забирай, лопай, короче. Лопай и выкладывай все. Ну? — Бакуго пододвинул к ней тарелку, а потом и стакан.

— Тебе мозг потом вынесут, а еще я могу здесь просто подохнуть, — кисло заметила Кьёка, но к столу подсела ближе, осторожно полоску картошки взяла. Придирчиво поглядела, закинула в рот и лениво прожевала. — Соли и правда жахнули в полсолонки, — поморщилась она и устало потянулась к стакану, поднесла к губам и чуть отпила.

— Еще скажи, что горькое, — кивнул Бакуго. — Больно привередливая для отброса. И почему подохнешь-то?

Девица чуть скривилась, постучала пальцем по лбу и коротко пояснила:

— Опухоль. Доброкачественная. Я в очереди хер-с небольшим-сотая. Может, заскочу в последний поезд, а может, и нет.

Бакуго сглотнул, прищурился, испытывающе глянул на кандидатку, но та ответить не удосужилась. Ни взглядом, ни так, словами.

— И с чего помрёшь, если без метастазов?

— Да на мозг давит. Вот мне передавило так, что вес не держится. И бессонница. Может парализовать, может речь пропасть. Давление опять же. Если сосуд лопнет, привет инсульт. Вот и сижу на диетах. Заставляют сидеть. Все? Все узнал? — вяло поинтересовалась Кьёка, хватая несколько полосок картошки и запихивая их в рот.

— Чего тогда жрешь и пьешь? — осклабился Бакуго. Ему всё мерещилось в действиях и поступках девки какое-то позерство.

«Дева декаданса, блять!»

— А что тянуть? Все там будем. Трястись за свою жизнь, когда и жизнь не жизнь… наверное, не весело, — пожала плечами, а потом отпила от стакана та. — Но я вообще-то планирую еще пожить. Дела есть, немного планов. Просто не с моим рейтингом…

— И чего, помощь не окажут?

— Впереди меня куча трехбалльников и четырехбалльников, не-а, — помотала головой Кьёка.

— Так это что получается… Я твой типа херов шанс? — зло усмехнулся Бакуго.

Кьёка смерила его скучающим взглядом, в котором не было ни грамма надежды:

— Понятия не имею. За коммуникатором не полезу. Как и тебе в штаны. Так что расслабься. Просто доем и свалю.

И, как и обещала, девица захрустела картошкой, а потом впилась тощими пальцами в гамбургер. Она жевала с такой же скукой, с какой и говорила, глядела на все подряд, а ее торчащие скулы грозились порвать кожу при каждом резком движении.

А тем временем в голове Бакуго бешено вращались шестеренки. Он видел в кандидатке, сидящей перед ним, пассивную самоубийцу, которая уже на все махнула рукой. С хера ли так — он не знал. Эта Кьёка сказала самую малость — ровно столько, чтобы хватило «расплатиться» за картошку и пиво. А о самом главном умолчала. О самом настоящем и правильном.

Неуловимом и непонятном.

А еще у нее не было «глаза». Ее можно было хоть поедом есть, хоть смертным боем бить, хоть про тяжелое детство ей трепать — она все равно ничего дата-центрам не выдаст.

Пока девка дожевывала гамбургер, Бакуго изучал ее профиль в соцсетях и не нашел ровным счетом ничего. Полная пустота, если не считать скромного списка в двадцать пять друзей. Все — низкосортные утырки, наверняка тоже без «глаза». Бакуго ухмыльнулся — такая компания ему заранее нравилась. Ни ответа, ни привета. Ни контроля, ни самообмана.

— Эй, слышь, время давай посмотрим, раз приперлась сюда, — позвал Бакуго девицу и достал из кармана «мыльницу». Та тяжело вздохнула, будто сама процедура ее заебала до смерти, а уж кандидаты — тем более, застучала ногтями с облупленным лаком по интерфейсу и, уловив кивок Бакуго, на кнопку нажала.

«8 месяцев».

Когда кандидатка прочла оповещение, глаза у нее расширились. В тот же миг маска равнодушия и спокойствия слетела с бледного лица, и Кьёка кинулась судорожно проставлять галки напротив пунктов в разделе «Согласие на». Заметив это, Бакуго рванул вперед через стол, едва успел перехватить ее пальцы и отобрать «мыльницу».

Борьба вышла короткой, и Кьёка отдала прибор без всякого сопротивления, но гости за соседними столиками все равно поймали их с поличным, испуганно обернулись на них, зашептали, зароптали, а охранник, прятавшийся за портьерой у входа, что-то заговорил в рацию.

— Нахуя ты все это устроила? — с угрозой прохрипел Бакуго и оскалился так жутко, что любой бы подумал дважды, подойти к нему в эту минуту или нет.

— Я не пойду с тобой! — в ужасе прошипела кандидатка, стараясь практически не шевелить губами.

— Да брось, тебе надо из дерьма выбираться. Чего дергаешься? У тебя нет «глаза», у меня тоже нет. Споемся как-нибудь. Да и такой мешок с костями… нахера трахать? Не трясись, ничего с тобой не будет.

Бакуго лишь отчасти понимал, зачем уговаривает девицу. Нет, наебывать ее он не собирался, как и ебать в принципе. Просто вместе с матерью ушли все кандидаты на «поговорить». Остались лишь кандидатки семейного центра. И раз уж попалась без «глаза», то хер с ней, можно и поупрашивать.

Все равно это промежуточный вариант.

Промежуточная стадия.

Просто способ встретить что-то другое, кроме ебанутого мира цивилов.

Поговорить с вроде бы человеком.

Пусть и с ебанутой бабой, у которой опухоль в мозгу.

«Блять, что ж мне везет так?» — устало подумал Бакуго, не прекращая скалиться.

А диджей внутри него с сумасшедшей ехидцей вопил: «Give me more, give me decadence!»


	7. Day In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exilia — Day In Hell

Договориться с этой Кьёкой сразу не вышло: она просто поспешила свалить, стоило Бакуго зазеваться. Утопала широким шагом, стараясь держать на лице каменное выражение. Только охрана ее все равно остановила, спросила что-то (Бакуго почти наверняка знал: нечто в духе «вам нужна помощь? хотите пожаловаться на этого парня? вам вызвать такси?»), да только странная девка покачала головой и выскользнула во двор поместья.

А Бакуго — вслед за ней.

И когда Кьёка попыталась захлопнуть перед его носом дверь такси и защемить пальцы, Бакуго чуть машину не перевернул, чуть ту самую дверь не вынес, перепугал девку насмерть (та забилась в угол салона, аж ноги подобрала, а вслед за тем нож-бабочку из сумки вытянула и приставила к горлу неудавшегося кандидата), но все-таки в машину просочился и успел по сенсорной панели ткнуть, чтобы их повезли куда-то.

В город, как оказалось. На злачную улочку, где в ряд стояли бары для всяких отбросов, кому и до трех звезд не дотянуть.

И всю дорогу он с этой ебанутой девкой препирался, будто ему в жизни делать нечего.

— Даже не думай! — прошипела Кьёка, крепче сжимая нож. Руки у нее тряслись от страха и напряжения.

Бакуго злобно ухмыльнулся, одним резким движением лезвие перехватил, в кулаке сжал и на себя дернул — кровь брызнула ему на жилет и новые брюки. Кьёка вскрикнула. Глаза у нее стали такие огромные, прям на пол-лица. Пальцы на рукояти ножа разжались, и Бакуго без проблем перехватил оружие, подбросил невысоко и ловко поймал. А потом одним движением лезвие о штаны вытер. Щелк — и острие ушло в рукоятку. Спряталось.

— Ты на меня-то не наставляй… А то, глядишь, сама без пальцев останешься, — почти без угрозы протянул он и оскалился. — Какого хуя ты дуру включила, а?! Что, блять, началось-то?

— Я уже резала! Резала таких, как ты! Попробуешь заломать, глаза выну! — яростно выплюнула Кьёка, на сиденье откинулась и коленки как щит выставила, прям намекая, что будет отбрыкиваться. Голову отвернула и руки на груди сложила.

Бакуго хмыкнул:

— И чё, много нарезала? Ты потому такая психованная, что тебя за такие выходки взяли по-жесткому?

Услышав его слова, девка окаменела. Руки, сложенные на груди, вдруг отняла, растопыренными пальцами в колени впилась, а нижняя губа у нее, где поблескивало кольцо, чуть заметно дрогнула.

«Да бинго, блять!» — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Бакуго, а только дальше жать эту страдалицу не стал. — «И так по ней видно, что нехило досталось, дерьма нахлебалась знатно, пусть так обойдется. А крепче за глотку возьму, точно потеряется хуй пойми где».

Вот только девка попалась не слабачка. Она быстро собралась, быстро въехала, что и как, и давай огрызаться:

— А если и так, то что? Думаешь, сил не хватит? Думаешь, что можешь легко на место поставить? Только вот ты тоже спишь. Почти все после секса дрыхнут. И тогда-то хоть что на тебе вырезай! — нервным шепотом завела Кьёка. Пальцы у нее заметно дрожали.  
Бакуго хмыкнул, откинулся на сиденье и расслабленно протянул:

— Говорил же, нахер ты мне сдалась! Да об твою жопу костлявую любой убьется. На кости впереди напорешься, как тебя ни верти. Мне бабы, вроде тебя, вообще никак не заходят.

— Все вы так говорите, а когда наберетесь — совсем другой разговор, — невесело заметила девка и, вздохнув, глаза отвела, а потом и затылком в сиденье уткнулась. — «Страшная, тощая, перемалеванная» — чего только не слышала! А что в итоге? Никто своего дружка в штанах не держит. Да и зачем тебе все это? Семейные центры вообще для мужиков созданы, чтоб в рабство вам отдавать тех, кто никак не хочет с вами жить. Да и зачем с вами жить? Что вы вообще можете?

— Ты еще и ебанная феминистка, что ли? — хохотнул Бакуго, оскалился и добавил. — Мне ты вообще для баллов нужна. Для рейтинга. Ну или это… как его… Типа что курсы прошел, все понял, исправился и ебать мне мозг больше не надо. И ты, мать твою, напишешь, какой я из себя цивил и паинька. А потом катись к хуям, только рад буду.

— Все восемь месяцев? Только чтобы плюсы тебе проставить? Не маловато ли? — Кьёка скептически изогнула бровь, изобразив на хмуром личике «хер ты меня проведешь». — Да вы вообще все руки распускаете в первую же неделю. А еще потом с семейного центра не дозовешься. Один меня вообще на неделю закрыл чуть ли не в подвале, и пока руку не раздробил, никто не пришел. И, знаешь ли, ты очень на того отморозка смахиваешь. Я в подвал больше не вернусь!

— Да кто тебя просит, ебанный ж ты свет! — не выдержал Бакуго и громко цокнул. — Тебе вообще у меня ошиваться надо от силы четырнадцать-двадцать часов в неделю, чтоб система посчитала, что типа у нас есть общий опыт. Ты, блять, чем слушала на курсах?

— Ну зашибись, четырнадцать часов! За это время можно человека на куски нарубить и в фарш перемолоть. Откуда мне знать, что ты выкинешь?!

Бакуго устало потер виски, пытаясь изо всех сил загнать раздражение… нет, даже ярость, куда поглубже. Он осознавал, что ему попалась не просто истеричка, не просто ебанутая наглухо неженка и драма-квин, а самая что ни на есть жертва насилия. С раздробленной нахуй психикой, которую уже никак не склеить, не исправить. И он, Бакуго, для этой виктимной дырки всего лишь огромный жирный риск повторить печальный опыт.

— Ты куда намылилась-то? К дружкам-уебанам своим? Которые еле как до трех единиц дотягивают? — подавив вспышку гнева, спросил он у девки совершенно спокойным тоном.

— Ну, так… и что тебе…

— Понял, завались. Нет, погоди, лучше скажи, какого хера у тебя столько мужиков в друзьях, когда мужики для тебя — херовы насильники и абьюзеры? Нестыковочка получается.

— Они мои друзья. Ты все равно не поймешь, — устало и с раздражением вздохнула Кьёка, поглядела ему в лицо и снова отвернулась.

— Так покажи, что у вас за дружба. Хочу посмотреть на кучку неудачников, может, прибухну с вами, а потом как пойдет. Надо еще прикинуть, как жить эти четырнадцать часов в неделю. И не ломайся, не прокатит. Ты тоже в полной жопе. А еще не подохни тут при мне. Я ебать как огребу от психолухов из центра, если ты в мой срок откинешься…

***

В первый же вечер Бакуго вполне сообразил, что за чуваки тусуются с девой декаданса. И почему никто из них ее не спас, когда очередной мужик пытался скелетихе показать, кто в доме главный.

Первый из них, с выжженной алой краской шевелюрой, которого она назвала Киришимой, был довольно-таки крепким на вид, но недалеким, что пиздец. Он просто радостно не замечал ничего, кроме разве что совсем очевидного, и не умел думать наперед. И Кьёка эти подозрения вскользь упомянутой историей добила: Киришима потерял большую часть рейтинга, когда в первый и последний раз заступился за подругу. Помял челюсть какому-то мужику с бриллиантовыми яйцами и дикими связями, а когда понял, что наделал, присмирел, затих и больше помогать не рвался. У него по итогу вся семья пострадала и еще парочка знакомых, а часть друзей он вообще навсегда потерял. Прозвище у придурка — Алый Бунтарь, но Бакуго прозвал его про себя Дерьмоволосым Ссыклом и достаточно быстро потерял к нему интерес.

Второй дружок девы декаданса был мрачнее тучи и темнее тьмы — депрессивное ничтожество, каких поискать. Хоть и качался, а все равно дрожал мелкой дрожью при любом конфликте, правда, от выпивки и легких наркотиков у него иногда срубало башню, и тогда он шел месить все, что движется. Этого парня по фамилии Токоями Бакуго про себя назвал Готик-лолитой. И, как выяснилось, рейтинг он проебал на одних только депрессивных постах и редких драках, где он ломал стулья о чьи-то головы без всякой причины. За компанию.

Третий был чисто мистер Эндорфин — жизнерадостная тупая хуйня, что больше о красоте прически печется, чем о проблемах окружающих. Частенько бывал бит, отчего нисколько не унывал и лишь вскидывал большие пальцы, мол, все путем, чуваки, все путем! Этого звали Каминари. И почему-то от этого уебища вроде бы разумная Кьёка текла. Как это с ней случилось? Бакуго даже знать не хотел. Он просто увидел, как девка на Каминари смотрит, как смягчается, когда мистер Эндорфин несет свою чушь с видом знатока.

— А этот чего на дно свалился? Он же любого накачает эндорфинами… — спросил позже у своей «пассии» Бакуго, на что Кьёка, нахмурившись и вздохнув, кратко ответила:

— Ты даже не представляешь, как он позорится на вечеринках. И вообще… когда напьется.

И пока Бакуго не стал свидетелем того, как Каминари в одних трусах зажигает на барной стойке, а потом блюет с нее же, он в ее слова нихера не поверил.

В общем, когда Бакуго впервые увидел всех троих, а те увидели его (в шумном баре, где забитые жизнью мужики накидывались до состояния мертвецов под тяжелый рок и альтернативу), едва ли не случилась драка.

— Это кто, Кьёка? Ты цивила притащила? — завозмущался Киришима с таким глупым выражением лица, будто ему дерьма за шиворот наложили, а он и не понял, когда и кто.

— Да он сам… притащился, — потеряно отозвалась она, предпочитая за плечо даже не заглядывать: за ней стоял взъерошенный дьявольски ухмыляющийся Бакуго в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, весь перепачканный кровью, — да уж, зрелище не для слабонервных. Бакуго даже никто не остановил на входе, даром что шмотки для места никак не подходили.

— Твой из центра? — мрачно уточнил Токоями замогильным тоном, будто уже приготовился отойти в мир иной. При этом руки у него явно дрожали, хоть он и пытался спрятать их в карман черной толстовки.

— Да ладно вам, ребята! Его же пустили, может, и ничего! — вдруг дал добро Каминари, и Киришима с Токоями поглядела на него как на придурка, но и как на предателя тоже.

— Но у него же «глаз»… — прохрипел Киришима и скорчил злобную рожу, а только сквозь маску агрессии просвечивали неуверенность и страх.

— Нет у меня нихуя, — осклабился Бакуго, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он заржет — эти типа навороченные панки-альтерантивщики-рокеры-хуй-пойми-что дрожали при виде него, как зайцы, не зная, как повежливей его послать и от девы декаданса отцепить.

Но тут неловкую ситуацию разрулил подбежавший к ним пузатый мужичонка, который сходу Кьёку за руку цапнул и затараторил ей что-то, то и дело переводя дух с хрипами заядлого астматика.

— Дорогая, ты должна нас спасти! Наши парни накидались кислотой, гитаристу плохо, на разогреве никого нет! Оборудование настроено, но даже если что-то не так, зритель проглотит все. Выручи! Они не должны вынести бар, как месяц назад.

Кьёка с минуту или две шокировано молчала, пока этот мужичок обрабатывал ей, тараторя одно и то же. А у троицы ее придурков-дружков аж лица вытянулись. Так Каминари нервно рассмеялся, а потом выдал дрожащим девичьим голосом:

— А до этого выступать не давали… ха-ха… ирония судьбы!

— Кьёка, ты должна хоть немного подумать о перспективе. Кто тебе сцену даст, дорогая? — не унимался мужичонка, мимоходом поправляя ремень и кожаные штанцы на жирной заднице, — Ты-то поешь хорошо, но группа у тебя… скажем так, серенькая.

— Это ты на что намекаешь?! — чуть ли не взревел Киришима — мужичонка был так себе противник, а потому тормоза у парня съехали сразу.

— Тихо, погодите! — всплеснула руками Кьёка, схватилась за виски, но почти сразу выпустила.

— Ты, блять, что, поешь еще? — не выдержал Бакуго и хохотнул, — все оглянулись на него с выражением «да что ты здесь вообще забыл?» и «кто-нибудь, уведите его отсюда!». Бакуго ответил им (преимущественно дружкам Кьёки) ехидным оскалом.

— Ну раз поешь, давай! Чё встала? Упрашивать еще надо? — и Бакуго легонько хлопнул Кьёку по костлявой спине — та от его тычка чуть на полу не растянулась. Ее парни сразу напряглись, но в драку не полезли: в их зрачках читался страх.

Ткнув деву декаданса, Бакуго ее же за плечо и поймал, не давая упасть:

— Дохлая ты, что пиздец! — фыркнул он и плечо ее отпустил. — Ну так как? Поёшь или нет?

— Ладно, я спою, — хрипло и зло огрызнулась Кьёка.

***

Заказав вискаря, Бакуго уселся у барной стойки так, чтобы хорошенько видеть засвеченную мертвецким фиолетовым светом сцену. Декораций как таковых там не было — инструменты стояли просто на фоне цельных выпирающих листов то ли нарезанного алюминия, то ли хер-пойми-чего той же формы. В целом казалось, что кто-то выдрал обшивку самолета и воткнул листами послойно так, чтобы входа в гримерки и технические помещения не видать было.

Кьёка и ее дружки долго ждать себя не заставили — видимо, быстро разыскали инструменты, подключили шнуры, а сама «певичка» (как ее с усмешкой окрестил Бакуго) намалевала себе драма-квин-рожу с двумя алыми слезами-треугольниками на щеках. Токоями взялся за бас-гитару, Киришима сел за барабаны, а Каминари нежно сжал в лапках какую-то адово-канареечного цвета электро-гитарку. Устроились, приготовились, и… понеслась!

Бакуго не ждал от их музыки ничего. Он вообще ничего не ожидал, кроме как шанса поржать — уж больно пафосной выглядела кандидатка с трагичной судьбой изгоя, а легкий флер романтики музыканта-альтернативщика был уже таким ядерным перебором, что в целом походил на фарс.

А только ржать было не над чем.

Токоями умел играть, это стало ясно с первой ноты. Бледные его пальцы так ловко извлекали из струн тяжелые, массивные, застревающие в глотке звуки, что даже Бакуго проняло — подобные струны стянули и его душу, и теперь откликались на вибрацию этой тихой спокойной ненависти. Тяжелой смиренной агрессии.

И когда Бакуго уже вслушался, думая, что ему хотят наиграть мертвецки-печальную колыбельную, Кьёка открыла рот и грянула глубоким гроулом:

— ANOTHER DAY!

И вслед за ней, как по команде, грянули и Каминари с Киришимой. Несколько секунд они выдирали и выбивали из инструментов чистое насилие, отчаяния и боль, подкрепляемые выдохом болезненной Кьёки, которая вслед за тем гремела беспощадно и обвинительно:

— ANOTHER DAY!

Но после вступления сила этой девки сменилась на мягкую стелющуюся слабость: она запела сладко, будто со сна, чуть ли не переходя в нежный шепот, от которого Бакуго аж до печенок пробирало. Вот только постепенно эта сладость обрастала шипами, иглами, становилась ядовитой, как газ, который медленно заполняет легкие, а потом горлом идет кровь. И обманчивая нежность сменилась твердой сталью, яростным призывом: сокруши нахер этот ебанный мир!

READY OR NOT?

READY OR NOT?!

READY

OR

NOT?!

В припеве девка уже никого не жалела: она громила свою жизнь, громила чертовы порядки, громила свое тело и хотела разорваться заживо. Она хотела потратиться раз и навсегда, закончить эту песню и выйти в пустоту.

Кьёка хотела жить, чтобы потратить себя всю, без остатка.

И ее внутренняя сила поднимала трех конченных придурков, трех никчемных долбаебов из грязи и возвышала их над всеми. Кьёка крыла их ошибки, крыла их бездарную убогую игру, крыла вялого Токоями, хаотичного Киришиму и несерьезного долботряса Каминари. И в этот миг дева декаданса правда была богиней.

Ярости, отчаяния, революции и смерти.

It's just ANOTHER day, it's just ANOTHER day

It's just ANOTHER day

ANOTHER day in HELL

It's just ANOTHER day, another mother FUCKing day

It's just ANOTHER day

ANOTHER day in HELL

У Бакуго не было и не шанса: с такой силой нельзя не считаться. Такую силу нельзя не уважать.


	8. Come with Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KONGOS — Come with Me Now

Кончилось все тем, что Кьёка так раскочегарила толпу мужиков в баре, что те аж ленивые жопы от стульев отодрали и даже сцену обступили. А на третьей песне кто-то начал ломать стулья и лезть на сцену, чтобы хватануть деву декаданса за тощую ляжку. Тогда-то Бакуго и понадобился: пока парни Кьёки с вытаращенными глазами продолжали играть, а она сама, чуть ли не зажмурившись, пыталась не сбиться, не сфальшивить, он в толпу пробился, мужика, который неловко, рискуя навернуться, от сцены за шкирку оттащил и на пол сбросил. Посыпались маты, а следом и тумаки. Бакуго и заметить не успел, как его утянули в эпицентр кровавого месива, где он, хрипло смеясь, почувствовал себя точно рыба в воде: отвечал ударами на удары, легко отпинывал и отбрасывал нападавших; получал, конечно, по лицу и по почкам, но все равно не то чтобы сильно.

В целом, по-настоящему опасных среди тех мужиков не было — горькие пьянчужки, пусть и под сто кило весу, слишком неповоротливы, слишком самонадеянны и не тягаться им с Бакуго, который лет так двенадцать занимался спортом и перепробовал еще в юности несколько видов борьбы (хотя предпочитал просто драться по-уличному, не заморачиваясь ни красивыми стойками, ни красивыми ударами). Нет, конечно, его попытались замять массой, один раз даже на спину опрокинули, но за коленями следить те мудаки так и не догадались. Кажется, кому-то Бакуго даже выбил сустав, зато быстро поднялся и не лег в нокаут.

В общем, когда Кьёка и ее дружки закончили выступление, Бакуго уже положил человек пять, отбил охоту с ним связываться еще у десятка, а хозяин бара (или менеджер — хер разберешь в этих заведениях для нищих) орал ему в лицо, грозно трепеща длиннющими усами, чтоб он, Бакуго, катился к ебанной матери.

Бакуго же стоял — с опухшей рожей, чуть ли не синий, с разбитыми в мясо кулакам — и нервно посмеивался. А когда его попытались носом в ущерб ткнуть, молчаливо панель кредитки открыл и заплатил, не глядя. Тогда-то хозяин бара и завял, отступил и растерял желание выгнать прихуевшего гостя пинками.

— Какого хера ты натворил?! — набросилась на Бакуго Кьёка и слегка хлопнула по плечу — этого он даже не заметил, как и то, что рубашка у него чуть ли не в лоскуты после драки.

— А лучше бы со сцены стащили, а? — кося заплывшим глазом, прохрипел Бакуго: — Эй, слышь! — Тут он кивнул Каминари: — Где тут, блять, отмыться?

Херов Эндорфин ткнул дрожащим пальцем в сторону неприметной двери в углу залы, а сам испуганно поглядел на Киришиму, будто ища в нем поддержку. А только сам Киришима был занят — восхищенно пялился на Бакуго, точно с идолом столкнулся. Короля рок-музыки увидел. Или ожившего Сида Вишеса верхом на Джиме Моррисоне, размахивающего Куртом Кобейном:

— Ну мужи-и-ик… — протянул Киришима и хотел было Бакуго в братские приветственные объятия заключить, но Кьёка преградила ему дорогу:

— Нет уж! Ты… — и тут она ткнула в грудь Бакуго указательным пальцем, — со мной поедешь! И сюда ты больше ни ногой!

— Херня вопрос! — осклабился и тут же поморщился он, а потом с досадой цыкнул: левая скула уже оплыла, а разбитый нос и губы мешали толком ухмыляться. — Только хуй я поеду в твой клоповник. Со мной собирайся!

***

И как бы что ни говорили, как бы что ни думали дружки девы декаданса, а секса с ней у него не было. Была лишь хуевая ночь: как ни вертись, а в постели никаким боком не ляжешь, все ломит и болит, а разбитый нос то и дело кровит, как и похеренные костяшки. Все это пачкает простынь и одеяло, но самое главное — горит и мешает жить, как будто кислотой на кожу плеснули да так и оставили.

Кьёка же с порога погнала его, Бакуго, в душ, а после того, как он вышел оттуда с распаренными, слабо кровящими ранами, усадила по-хозяйски на его же, Бакуго, софу; без жалости затыкала ватными тампонами, смоченными в спирту, а потом еще и пластырями заклеила все, что могла. На что Бакуго на нее матами наорал, половину пластырей содрал и попытался гостью выгнать, но куда там! Деву декаданса и трогать-то было страшно, вот он и не мог просто потащить ее за локоть и пинком спустить с лестницы, а одной силой ора такую с места не сдвинешь.

Казалось, Кьёку невозможно довести ни до ручки, ни до слез, и на любые оскорбления, любые невнятные эмоции она реагировала чуть более, чем никак: строила личико-кирпич со скептически приподнятыми бровями и просто ждала, когда «собеседник» закончит глотку драть.

А потом сухо уточняла с таким видом, с каким обычно вбивают последний гвоздь в крышку гроба:

— Ну что, проорался? Или еще поорешь?

И в такую минуту Бакуго понимал, чем она заслужила насилие. Почему ее заламывали и брали по-жесткому: с таким ебалом, с такой молчаливой провокацией можно было справиться лишь тычком, жесткой затрещиной. Справиться, причинив сильную боль. Конечно, от полного бессилия.

Но сам он этого бессилия не чувствовал и бить девку не хотел — да и за что бить? За то, что возится с ним? А что не орет в ответ — так это правильно. Пока оба орут, договориться нельзя. Нужен кто-то, кто будет молчать.

Вот почему Кьёка прижилась у него и даже в постель была пущена. А еще потому, что она знала об уважении и расстоянии все что нужно. И никогда… (разве что раз) не пыталась пересечь эту грань.

***

Кьёка оказалась котом Шредингера — она была и не была, доебывала и не доебывала, помогала и нет, но никогда не вредила.

Бакуго договорился с ней так: она зависает у него на выходных, отжирается, отсыпается, молчит и не заебывает его вопросами, а он взамен не орет, к ней не лезет, попусту не трогает и не гонит по мелочи. Оба, конечно, семейному центру анкету заполняют по красоте, вереща от экстаза и любви к друг другу. Простые правила. Простая жизнь. Восемь месяцев мимо и без ущерба.

И Кьёка отлично справлялась. Заваливалась к нему в субботу под вечер, почти без здрасьте и до свидания, усаживалась/укладывалась на софе, спиной прислонившись к руке или плечу Бакуго (отчетности и контакта ради, мол, глядите, у нас отношения!), пырилась вместе с ним в телевизор, где шли скучные шоу или очередной уровень унылого шутера. И так было до тех пор, пока Бакуго не купил ей контроллер на приставку, причем, стеба ради, розовый.

Кьёка на это скривилась, устало вздохнула и со словами «Только саппортить не заставляй» к игре подключилась. Сразу стало как-то веселей. Бакуго уж точно. За провалы девку можно было материть, а та в отместку забывала его поднимать после смерти и жлобилась с аптечками. А еще так было легче переносить большую часть из четырнадцати часов, когда нужно было сидеть, прижавшись друг к другу коленями.

И в первый же месяц условно совместного проживания с Кьёкой психолог из центра зафиксировал у Бакуго неплохой уровень окситоцина и общее улучшение по психическим показателям. Но только этого же парня весьма напрягал колоссальный рост адреналина и откровенно битый вид Бакуго. Однако жалоб на профиль проблемного пациента не поступало, а полиция не фиксировала правонарушений.

Ну еще бы, с хера им фиксировать? Не такие уж копы вездесущие. Не такие уж системы совершенные. И не везде за тобой следят, как оказалось.

И этот чудесный мир Бакуго показала именно Кьёка, когда ей надоело на кнопки жать и задницу просиживать. Провела его, как кролик Алису, в свое зазеркалье, где творился чудесный трэш, недоступный Smart-eye.

Как оказалось, Кьёка нигде не работала, жила на пособие и перебивалась редкими гонорарами за выступления в нескольких клубах и барах для отбросов беззвездочных. Там ее многие знали, уважали как редкую певичку, не прогнувшуюся и не продавшуюся системе. А продаться, надо сказать, было просто: медиаконгломераты и их отростки, вплоть до крошечных студий, постоянно искали таланты, чтобы затянуть любого свободного певца в сети поп-культуры, пожрать любую оригинальную идею и переварить. Денег давали много, не жадничали, и степень раскрученности влияла мало — конгломераты хотели покрыть всех, захватить все интересы, и не важно, как. И если кто из певцов отказывался от помощи, отвергал кормящую руку, он автоматически уходил из всех медиа. Его и в поисковике-то найти не могли — так всех «иных» вычищали.

А Кьёка даже название группе не придумала. Ни один диск не записала и, похоже, не планировала. Ее либо слушали вживую, а потом ходили и рассказывали об этом как о легенде, либо записывали втихаря прямо на концертах — с плохим звуком, стремной обработкой, где ее голос искажался безбожно. Но некоторым хватало и такой малости. А имя Кьёки ушло в народ. Точнее, разошлось чумой среди беззвездочных, которые принципиально не считали музыкой то, что можно найти в соцсети.

И, конечно, когда Кьёка стала таким авторитетом (желая того или нет), перед ней открылись все двери бесконечного подвала, ведущего прямиком на социальное дно. И пусть ей ни до чего не было дела, а нырять с головой в дерьмо и пороки отбросов ей вообще никак не улыбалось, но Кьёка никому не отказывала, выступала там, куда звали, никого не осуждала и ни с кем не спорила, а молча копила на свою операцию.

А потому ее заносило:

в подпольные притоны, где наркоманы сгорали заживо изнутри.

в подпольные клубы, в том числе с секс-девиациями, где наткнуться на клетку с придурками, готовыми исхлестать себя цепями, — еще не самое удивительное, а на откровенных свиноебов — не самое отвратительное, даже норма.

на подпольные арены, где сезон не считался сезоном, если в процессе не подохло хотя бы двое бойцов.

А что до ее дружков, то те, кажись, совсем яиц не имели и шли за своей богиней и музой без сомнений и страха. Нет, наверное, они периодически впадали в ужас, что не мешало им выступать с таким же жаром, с каким работала и сама Кьёка.

И когда Бакуго вместе с ними пару раз на концертах позависал (периодически послеживая, чтобы Кьёку никто со сцены не утянул, лишний раз за жопу не схватил), а потом еще с десяток на репетициях (все веселей, чем работать без выходных и гонять себя лишний час по парку), тогда-то Кьёка и посчитала его достойным, чтобы в люди вывести.

И в первый же раз она потащила Бакуго на бойцовую арену, устроенную в подвальных секторах какого-то заброшенного склада, где раньше, видимо, хранили запчасти от самолетов, не меньше. По периметру этой развалины умные люди разместили «глушилки», которые херили любые сигналы и выводили из строя всю аппаратуру. «Глаза» от них коротило не по-детски, так что любой засланный сразу же корчился в агонии, если не опалял себе мозги, причем еще на подходе к территории.

И стоило только Кьёке отвернуться, читай, выступление отпахать, как Бакуго уже на арену полез и тройку не последних бойцов из строя вывел. А когда она с испуганным выражением лица и глазами-плошками подозвала его в перерыве, чтобы спросить, что за хуйня творится, Бакуго посоветовал бабло на него поставить:

— Давай! Не подведу. Заработаешь хоть… зря меня, что ли, пиздят? — ухмыльнулся он ей, а потом кровью сплюнул, спасибо, что не зубами. Где он капу раздобыл, деве декаданса выяснить так и не удалось. Она и выговаривать Бакуго ничего не стала — просто пошла искать букмекера, чтоб заложить свой гонорар хер знает зачем.

И не прогадала. Бакуго выступил в последнем за вечер бою, получил хорошо по носу, так что хрящи хрустнули, хорошенько по почкам (так что потом он два дня мочился кровью), но и свой заработок тоже. А Кьёка — ставку, помноженную на десять, потому что никто из ставочников не ожидал от новичка какой-то пользы, на чем и прогорели.

Приключение вышло забавным, но Бакуго после веселых выходных от начальства получил по первое число: ему выговорили за битую рожу, посоветовали еще раз сходить к психологу и наконец-то решить проблемы с гневом, а еще принудительно отправили в отпуск.

Последнее было возможно и по закону, поскольку Бакуго уже наработал положенное число дней, а местами набежали и часы за переработку в течение года, так что, несмотря на все маты, из офиса его попросили, благо что не распрощались с ним окончательно.

И свой двухнедельный отпуск Бакуго, конечно же, просрал в компании Кьёки, с которой он бухал, зарабатывал нелегальное бабло боями и веселился, как мог. Как никогда в жизни.

И все в этом угаре было прекрасно, пока они с Кьёкой не решили прикола ради сходить на свадьбу, устроенную семейным центром. Кьёка — чтобы нахаляву натрескаться, а Бакуго просто так, за компанию, поскольку уже привык куда-то ходить с ней и ее корешами.

И этой встречи, что случилась с ним в семейном центре… этого гостя из прошлого Бакуго никак не ждал.


	9. Mr. Brightside

Кьёка болтала с ним мало, а если что и говорила, то в не совсем трезвом состоянии, и тогда ее молчание как будто что-то прорывало, как прорывает волна плотину, но потом невидимые рабочие спешно чинили конструкцию, и дева декаданса снова была безжизненна и нема.

Алкоголь — ключ к ее многотонному банковскому хранилищу, где на девственно чистом полу лежит один-единственный сверток.

И в этом свертке уж точно пиздец.

Философский камень апокалипсиса. Если не всечеловеческого, то конкретно-личного — что прямо не вопрос.

Со временем Бакуго все-таки понял, о чем Кьёка болтала, да слишком поздно. И некуда уже было отвезти/отвести эту болезненную девку, сжигаемую мечтой выбраться из блядского паноптикума. А только ее мечта была чумой, которая отравила его легкие.

Мозг. Сердце. Душу.

И даже большая и сладкая любовь не стала ему исцелением.

От жажды свободы нет панацеи.

Кьёка травила его вместе с сигаретным дымом, когда в один снежный вечер — осыпались цветущие деревья, — сказала:

— Все это так херово сделано… Так не по-настоящему…

Она травила его вопросами в никуда, обращаясь ни к кому:

— Они что, не видят, что этот мир со спичечную коробку?..

 _… и спичкам тесно_

 **Даже их головкам.**

 _Все такое пластиковое._

 _Я даже пальцев не чувствую._

 **Я ничего нормально не чувствую.**

 _И звуки тут пластмассовые._

Я будто пластиком пою.

 _И его никак не переработать — все искажено._

В ушах гул из помех.

 _Каминари опять трахает эту бабу у нас в туалете._

 **Ее зовут Мина.**

Мина.

 **My Mina — mine! My Mina —mine!**

 _Возьму для припева._

Бакуго, чувствуя стремную мозговую интоксикацию, чувствуя чужое невыразимое горе, только и мог сказать, что:

— Хуевая у тебя игра слов. Просто суперхуевая.

А в следующий раз добавить:

— Рот открой да ему скажи. Чего мне мозг полощешь?

А когда выбесила — вдогонку:

— Хочется — вместо нее встань. Пусть в туалете тебя трахает, если тебе так нормально.

Но Кьёка не разозлилась, не огрызнулась, а устало выдавила из себя, будто лёгкие хотела выплюнуть. Натужно сказала, как диафрагму придавило:

— Мне уже ничего не нормально.

***

Обычно на свадьбы, устраиваемые семейным центром, принято одеваться с официозом: платья в тон общему декору, приличные костюмы, начищенные туфли, живые цветы, приколотые к прическе или карману…

Но правила, запрещающего какой-то другой внешний вид, как такового не существовало в принципе: в мире, где все помешаны на фоточках в соцсетях, быть белой вороной грешно и для рейтинга опасно. Вот все и соревнуются, у кого счастье на лице покрепче сидит, не осыпается; у кого шмотки подороже и погламурнее, чтоб цвета прям чистый крем, небеса и белая лилия; чтоб элитные ткани и пошив по высшему разряду.

К свадьбам семейного центра долго готовятся. Даже примета есть: как сходишь на чужую, так свою и проведешь. Хороший самообман, качественный пиздеж, ведь при таком меньше соблазна сорвать чужое торжество. А кто попытается, того как-нибудь незаметно выдавят, чтоб малину не портил, чтоб не сорвал чужое счастье.

Свадьба — финал всех испытаний, заслуженная награда после всех мытарств, после прыжков из постели в постель, после тысячи рож, которые по итогу будут чужими. И те, кому повезло до свадьбы добраться, за свое счастье цепляются крепко, намертво.

Им уже по умолчанию хорошо.

И все в их жизни по умолчанию ладно и хорошо.

Но вот Бакуго досталась в кои-то веки девица, способная не просто положить огромный болт на эти правила и приметы, нет… Она-то его и подбила нарушить все правила приличия, плюнуть в рожу официозу, хотя Бакуго, в общем-то, не собирался на забастовку и бунтовать особо не хотел.

Один только вид Кьёки выражал протест: она вырядилась в какую-то пышную черную готик-тряпку, шматы которой едва прикрывали ее ляжки, а поверх свою незаменимую косуху напялила. Шею подвязала чокером с крупным серебряным черепом, а губы и ногти вымазала фиолетовым. В довершение образа Кьёка упаковала ноги в неизбывные сетчатые колготки и берцы.

Бакуго на девку поглядел, нахмурился и присвистнул: даже на самых кислотных концертах его типа пассия так не выделывалась, а тут прям себя превзошла. Как малолетка на дискотеку к готик-грязерам собралась.

— Не стремно так на улицу выходить? — с сомнением протянул он, на что Кьёка ответила ему красноречивым взглядом на тему «отъебись». — Ну ладно. Я типа не с тобой все равно.

— Меньше приглашать будут. А ты мудло и предатель, — фыркнула она, и ее лёгкое раздражение посмешило Бакуго.

— Как раз ты и есть мудло. Причем то еще, — весело проговорил он, — ты, блять, представь, мне еще мужикам объяснять, как я это — и Бакуго кивнул на неё так, будто обдать грязью с ног до головы собрался, — каждые выходные трахаю.

— Проблема, тоже мне! — скептически повела бровью Кьёка и, лениво зевнув, предложила свою версию: — Так и скажи. Я. Тебя. Страпоном в жопу. И в глотку. И все по красоте.

В общем, нарядился Бакуго даме под стать: в черные джинсы, ботинки и футболку с фосфорицирующим упрощенным черепом.

Не одной же Кьёке отдуваться.

А так муж и жена…

Нет, «брат» и «сестра» — одна сатана.

***

На свадьбе (кто с кем решил жить долго и счастливо, ни Бакуго, ни Кьёка так и не разузнали) мнения об их смелом прикиде резко разделились. До противоположного. Одни наставили им милостивых «двоек» и «троек», другие вдруг расщедрились и закидали их профили пятью звездами.

А Бакуго запоздало подумал, что зря на понты Кьёки повелся: зады им уже припекало, а они тут решили цивилов позлить от нехер делать — ну чисто как подростки сплоховали. Подростки со спермотоксикозом и песенками про бритвы и любовь в тяжелой пошлой стадии.

В целом, он и Кьёка хоть немного подразнообразили тухлый вечер: приглашенный оркестр наигрывал что-то до невообразимого унылое, гости чинно расхаживали по площадке у лужайке, опасаясь испачкаться о траву; болтали цивилы нехотя, о чем-то до жути скучном и традиционном — гадали, какой будет торт, кого застукают с подружкой невесты и насколько хуево танцует сегодняшний жених.

Кьёка эту муть даже слушать не стала, а сразу бочком-бочком к столу двинулась и принялась в себя закуски запихивать, да так быстро, что казалось, дома не кормят. Бакуго, на нее поглядев, руки на мощных грудных мышцах крестом сложил, ноги пошире расставил — ну чисто колосс-секьюрити — и обвел площадку у особняка хмурым взглядом. Никого особо знакомого не заметил (если не считать Каминари, который ржал во всю глотку рядом с какой-то кислотно-розовой бабой — и как он только в семейный центр загремел? Повезло — не иначе!).

И тут кто-то деликатно тронул его за плечо. Бакуго пришлось серьезно напрячься, чтобы не перехватить этому «кому-то» руку и в два движения не сломать: рефлексы, выработанные бойцовой ареной, поднятые из глубин мышечной памяти, сделали его в короткие сроки по-настоящему опасным. И лишь какая-то чуйка, может, врожденное умение хоть немного считывать ситуацию, помогла не кинуться на того, кому вздумалось потрогать Бакуго Кацуки.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — вежливо и чопорно заметила незнакомка, а когда он все-таки обернулся и хмыкнул, будто говоря «заебись, вот тебя-то и ждал!», улыбнулась вдруг приветливо, даже благодарно.

И блядская улыбочка в этот раз не была подставой. Не была показухой. Не для соцсетей, не для фолловеров, а предназначенная ему, Бакуго Кацуки.

— Эй… как там тебя?.. — благосклонно кивнул он и даже почти с тем же настроем ухмыльнулся. По крайней мере, ненавидеть бабу, которая стояла перед ним, он уже не мог. Не за что было.

— Яойорозу Момо. Очень жаль, что ты такой же невоспитанный, — пожала плечами она и несколько устало вздохнула. Но это ее типа «сожаление» вдруг снова сменилось благодарностью. Глаза у этой Момо сияли ярко — Бакуго за те два месяца, когда они пытались ужиться вместе, ее такой ни разу не видел. Заплаканной — это пожалуйста. Охуевшей, в каком-то жестком делирии, с закатившимися глазами — тоже. Даже перемазанной по уши в сперме — а ведь что только с ней не делал, когда выводила из себя! — и то случалось.

А счастливой — никогда.

— Ну чего? Как там? Вижу, того двумордого подцепила? — вежливости ради, с уважением к ее счастью, спросил Бакуго и чуть нахмурился.

Момо прижала изящную ладонь к груди, чуть кивнула, отчего ее длинные сережки-ниточки пришли в движение, а шифон на алом платье заструился, облепил шикарную фигуру, а потом снова успокоился.

— Надеюсь, ты придешь на нашу свадьбу. Семейный центр проанализировал анкеты и одобрил наш выбор. Процесс заметно ускорился. А все благодаря тебе, Кацуки, — певуче закончила она и снова улыбнулась.

«Нихуя я тебе не «Кацуки» — осклабился Бакуго, но сказать — ничего не сказал.

— А сегодня кто тогда? — вместо этого спросил он.

— О, так ты даже не поинтересовался! Впрочем, неудивительно. Наша свадьба будет зимой, а сегодня… Пожалуй, вы с ним знакомы. Вы ведь работаете на одну компанию. Я говорю о Мидории…

О да, это уебище он знал. Этого блядского задрота, который то и дело перекрывал ему, Бакуго, кислород. Этого никчемного слабака с почти что пятью звездами, потому что каждой суке нравится, всем в душу западает. И денег у него куры не клюют, и популярен настолько, что его жопу всяк прикрывает.

Весь блядский мир цивилов будто под него и для него создан. Родился — и уже вписался по красоте. Уже всюду свой в доску, все блага мира, все бонусы, все скидки на кинотеатры, супермаркеты и бутики твои.

Всюду тебя приглашают, образование там бесплатное, а ты, Бакуго, пасть захлопни, утрись и даже трогать эту херову потреблядь не смей.

Ни в школе там, ни в университете.

Половина выговоров у Бакуго из-за задрота-Деку. Бесполезного куска дерьма, который почему-то выше всяких звезд с нихуя поднялся, да к тому же за каким-то хером решил вылить на него, Бакуго, целую цистерну жалости.

 _«Тебе помочь? Может, я могу что-то сделать?»_

 _«Тебя не обижают, Каччан? Давай помогу подняться!»_

 _«Я могу поговорить с преподавателем, он должен дать тебе шанс!»_

А ведь (что хуже всего) не просто трепался, а точно делал, что обещал. Блядский ангел-хранитель.

И кто вообще надоумил придурка называть его, Бакуго, «Каччан»?! Ладно в детском саду, но херов Деку насиловал его этим прозвищем просто всю оставшуюся жизнь.

«Каччан», блять! Каччан!

Только за это Бакуго страстно хотелось размазать гаденыша по школьному/университетскому двору, по его крутой тачке, по чертовому полотну проектора, когда раз в квартал ПЕРВЫЙ И ВЕЛИЧАЙШИЙ аналитик их задрипанной компании начинал вещать о том, сколько они заработали, скольких клиентов приобрели или потеряли.

На Деку все молились, прочили ему величайшее будущее, готовили кресло в директорат, а этот долбаеб как будто и не видел, как далек от всех, как высоко взлетел. Разруливал мелкие и стремные проблемы простых людишек, со всеми ручкался и вел себя точно наивный подросток. Не злился на подставы и обман (да и никто бы не поверил, что сам ДЕКУ может какую-то гадость сделать, конкурентам что-то слить, ведь он же первый и шел разгребать пиздец).

В общем, Бакуго в самый неподходящий момент сообразил, что заявился на свадьбу того самого звездного лоха, которого всю жизнь презирал, ненавидел и которому (а вот это из него, Бакуго, и клещами не вытащишь!) завидовал до удушливого желания помножить придурка на ноль.

Вот она, высота. Недостижимый идеал жизни. Вот он путь героя, выстланный всеобщий обожанием. Вот кому следовало завидовать, а не блядским цивилам, ведь те ничего в своей жизни не добились, никак не заслужили. И как бы Бакуго ни артачился, как бы ни полыхал, а все равно в глубине души осознавал, что просто так ничего не бывает.

Деку все-таки заслужил свое место. Все-таки идеально вписался. И приложил к тому немало сил.

Уловил, что надо сделать. Улыбался без напряга и усталости.

А вот Бакуго нихуя из этого сделать не может. То ли из гордыни, то ли мозги иначе устроены.

Может, он Деку и равен, может, и завидовать нечему, а только всех интересует лишь результат.

И Бакуго на дне. На днище. И лучше уже не станет.

От всего этого дерьма в мыслях и воспоминаниях его отодрала, как ни странно, Момо, которая, видимо, что-то еще говорила, но Бакуго просто не слушал. И когда поняла, что не слушает, вот и позвала несколько раз настойчиво.

— Эй, тебе-то как? Нормально со мной болтать? Рейтинг твой драгоценный не рухнет? — уже зло спросил у нее Бакуго, ведь успел накрутить себя, чтоб огрызаться на все, что движется, до конца вечера.

А только аристократка на это не повелась. Заполненная до краев счастьем, она уже, кажется, никакую грубость до себя не допускала.

— Мне хотелось поговорить с тобой… немного. И хотелось извиниться, — робко начала Момо, и на ее губах заиграла странная улыбочка, точно у тетки на сверхпопулярной картине. — Хотелось сказать, что ты был прав тогда. Всегда был прав. И теперь я в полной мере осознаю, почему ты так на меня злился. Мое поведение было недостойным…

Бакуго сходу прекратил слушать ее словоизлияния, но все равно каким-то образом что-то улавливал. Да само то, что херова аристократка вдруг говорит с ним по-человечески, вдруг подошла к нему так просто и без фальши выдала, что он был прав… Но в чем прав?

—… мы не должны подчиняться. Спасибо, что научил этому. Мы должны строить свое счастье сами. Разумеется, мне повезло, центр согласился с моим выбором и не было никаких преград со стороны администрации. Но до сих пор не верится, что Шото… Что я так много значила для Шото! Ты знал! Именно ты знал! Это просто поражает! — и лицо у аристократки зарделось.

Бакуго аж тошно стало от того, как она пышет счастьем и жаром уверенности в своем жизненном пути. Как факел.

Натурально факел.

А ведь он сам даже не горит.

Не тлеет.

А мрет рядом с Кьёкой.

Еще пару месяцев алкотрипа, еще пару месяцев отбитых почек, и ему точно станет суперхуево.

Но рядом с Кьёкой он не может остановиться. Что-то тянет его потратиться. Может, и сама Кьёка, для которой «потратиться» — смысл жизни.

Жаркая вспышка и хлопок.

И вот рядом с ним стоит Момо, которой это нахуй не надо. Она не тратится, а полна до краев. Она бережет за семью замками свое счастье. И всему этому ее научил половинчатый ублюдок с разномастными глазами — а кто же еще? С Бакуго эта пухлозадая аристократка была другой.

Несчастной. Нелепой. Откровенно стремной. Противной.

А теперь она даже не бесит.

— Спасибо, Кацуки. Спасибо, что дал мне толчок, дал направление. Я бы никогда… не решилась, — и тут Момо распахнула ему объятия и, заметив, как он ошарашено пялится на нее, но шарахаться даже не думает, шагнула вперед и стиснула его ласково, неуклюже. Не как любовница, а как мать. — Мне нужно идти. Но… спасибо за все!

***

Бакуго как по башке ударили, настолько он ничего не соображал. Эмоции выключились, звуки схлопнулись, и как сквозь вату до него доносился звонкий мальчишеский голос блядского Деку, напялившего за каким-то хером ослепительно-белый пиджак. Его всклокоченные лохмы выглядели натурально паклей, а взгляд улыбающихся глаз, обрамленных у носа веснушками, вызывал смутное желание наставить жирных фингалов этому счастливому ублюдку.

И вслед за ним все вокруг фонтанировали счастьем.

Надеждой в завтрашний день.

Надеждой на прекрасное будущее.

А сучий выродок-Деку это смутное чувства обнажал, выражал в словах, обещая, как кандидат в президенты, что все будет в лучшем виде, только верь:

— Спасибо, что пришли сегодня! Вы мне очень дороги! Я счастлив, что вы захотели разделить мою радость! Даже не думал, что однажды будет такой день, когда я смогу найти девушку, готовую пройти со мной весь путь, а ведь, честно говоря, я не самый лучший кандидат в мужья, — и тут Деку, стоя на сцене, неловко зачесал в затылке, точно пацан провинившийся.

А Бакуго подумал:

«Пиздишь. Самый лучший блядский кандидат для всего!»

— Разрешите представить Эри, мою невесту. Она немного смущается толпы, но вы ведь примите ее с радостью? — и Деку, раскрыв ладонь, указал на мертвенно-бледную девку, которая, как оказалось, практически пряталась у него за спиной.

Стянутая белым платьем, как гусеница-шелкопряд. Только очень тощая гусеница-шелкопряд.

«Хах! Да Кьёка по сравнению с ней… еще жирная!» — чуть было не хохотнул Бакуго, а вот цивилы вокруг него одобрительно засвистели, захлопали, приветствуя болезненную невесту.

Ободренная овациями, тощая девка все-таки из-за спины Деку вышла и вдруг открыто, лучезарно улыбнулась. Белая, бледная. Альбинос. Красные глаза, вобрав свет от вечерних огней, сверкали рубинами. Бескровные губы напоминали о банши. Хрупкие ручки и ножки. Роста невысокого, так что и Деку, которого природа не наградила ни комплекцией, ни ростом, выглядел рядом с ней гигантом.

Невеста помахала пару раз толпе, и даже такая ерунда как будто лишила ее сил. Девка пошатнулась, но Деку тут же с готовностью подставил ей руку, ухватил за талию и нежно придержал. Он еще раз улыбнулся толпе счастливой болезненной улыбкой и, растопырив пальцы свободной руки, жестом попросил гостей притихнуть.

— Простите нас с Эри, но мы не слишком активная пара. У Эри лейкемия, она часто плохо себя чувствует. Боремся с переменным успехом, так что, к сожалению, не сможем долго веселиться с вами. Но… я знаю, что она — лучший из возможных партнеров. Система подобрала мой идеал. Человека, которого я не смог бы не любить. Поэтому… верьте системе! Вы найдете того, кто составит ваше счастье. Прошу, не отчаивайтесь! И прошу: попробуйте торт. Обещаю, он вам точно понравится!

Херов Деку говорил еще что-то, и на его скромные шутки толпа то и дело взрывалась то аплодисментами, то вежливым и приличным смехом, но Бакуго давно его не слушал. Он искал глазами Кьёку, чтобы съебаться нахер с этого балагана, торжества болезненных и убогих. Его даже не удивляло то, что долбаеб-Деку спутался с какой-то инвалидкой — его всегда дергали сирые, несчастные, умирающие слабаки. Те, кто был слаб, как он сам. И чем слабее — тем лучше.

Да только Кьёка куда-то затесалась, где-то осела, так что сразу и не найдешь. И вместо нее Бакуго высмотрел в толпе…

Пухлощекое бледное личико.

Глаза у той девки сверкали слезами, а взглядом она впилась в Деку.

«Да ну нахуй!» — не выдержал Бакуго и заскрипел зубами, чтобы сдержать в себе то ли ор, то ли еще что похуже.

Потому что по одному этому взгляду, по одному страданию, выписанному на нелепом личике, он вполне понял, кто был у этой девки первым. О ком она страдала больше всего. И чего она хотела от него, Кацуки, когда они только встретились.

Даже тут блядский Деку перешел ему дорогу. Сука!

Перед глазами Бакуго мельтешили счастливые и псевдосчастливые парочки. Где-то выкатывали торт. Где-то еще трепался в микрофон Деку. Где-то там застряла Кьёка и наверняка наворачивала пирожные.

От огней вокруг, от внезапно нахлынувшей позитивной музыки, его чуть ли не вывернуло. Причем даже не обедом, а как будто душой. Хуевое чувство.

А взгляд его приковала херова очередная несчастная девка.

Несчастная пухлощекая Урарака Очако.

С мертвенно-бледными тенями на лице.

С мешками под глазами.

Вокруг которой кривлялся какой-то идеальный красавчик.

Даже казалось, что этот тип то и дело кусает ее. 

Щиплет.

Клюет словами и жестами.

Бакуго сжирала заживо ненависть к этому миру.

К этому порядку.

К этому мужику.

Вокруг и в его голове гремел «Мистер Оптимизм», а кулаки чесались разъебать морду очередному лгущему ублюдку.

А потом и Деку заодно.

Все потому, что его херов источник окситоцина стояла здесь и на этом празднике жизни тихо рыдала, не способная выработать окситоцин хотя бы для себя.

 _«Destiny is calling me!  
Open up my eager eyes —  
I'm Mr. Brightside!»_


	10. Snake Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feint — Snake Eyes (feat. CoMa) [Monstercat Release]

Пробиться сквозь толпу к тем двум оказалось не слишком-то просто: под ноги попадались официанты с подносами и тележками, хохочущие парочки, целые группы придурков, которые обсуждали какую-то очередную чушь, и Бакуго чуть было не выпустил свою цель из виду. Наверное, ему даже Кьёка попалась, только он не заметил, а уж если Деку — тем более бы проглядел.

И еще на подходе он уловил между взрывами хохота, между писклявыми голосами и басом, между звоном бокалов и скрипом вилок о типа фарфор обрывки фраз, которыми сыпал новый хахаль Очако так быстро и щедро, будто лепрекон золотом.

— Ну вот, опять на свадьбе плачешь! Ну что другие подумают? Что ты держать себя в руках не умеешь? Прекрати, ну же! Мне стыдно рядом стоять.

«Стыдно стоять — так съеби нахуй!» — зло думал Бакуго, плечом отодвигая какого-то хилого мужичонку. Он видел чуть впереди того охуевшего парня и сразу по его виду считывал: та еще скотина! Прилизанные тоненькие блондинистые лохмы, сам тоже тоненький, а улыбочка ядовитая, острая. Еще один блядский принц с натурой жабы, да вот хуй кто из баб так сразу из обманчивой внешности выпутается, а если выпутается, будет обожранной уже вполовину.

— Ну же, Очако! Ты же антидепрессанты пьешь, а все хнычешь! Ну что с тобой делать? Что с тобой не так? Наши знакомые вот-вот подойдут, соберись!

«Я тебя так, блять, разберу, никто больше не соберет. Всех кусков по кустам не найдет!» — кипел Бакуго, но потом собрался, кое-как успокоился, чтоб пухлощекую девчонку не пугать, и только потом из толпы к ним вынырнул.

Этот мудак, партнер Очако, сразу его заметил. Видимо, чуйка неплохо работала. Сама же Очако не сразу повернулась — тихо то ли всхлипывала, то ли икала. Лицо у нее распухло, глаза слезились, а платка, чтобы вытереться, у нее не оказалось, вот и размазывала тушь по белой руке.

«Нахуя ты вообще накрасилась, если знала, что будешь реветь? Знала же поди, куда идешь? Или этот заставил?» — промелькнуло у Бакуго в голове. Потом он встряхнулся, проигнорировал пронизывающий вопросительный взгляд мудла рядом с Очако и тихо подошел, чтобы девчонку за плечо тронуть. Как позвать, с чего начать — он вообще не знал.

— Эй, уважаемый! — а вот «мудло» игнорировать его не стал и с чувством собственного превосходства Бакуго одернул. — Вы что-то хотели от моей девушки? Может, я смогу вам помочь?

«Съеби нахуй, чтоб не пришлось морду тебе корежить!» — чуть было не выпалил Бакуго, но вовремя себя придержал, к Очако повернулся и у нее спросил: — Разговор есть. Пойдешь?

Та, вытерев глаза, едва голову подняла, взглянула на него, изумилась, но вдруг зарыдала еще громче и чуть помотала головой.

— Боюсь, моя принцесса не в настроении говорить. Уж простите ее, все нервы, — завел свою песню мудак — ее партнер из центра. Бакуго даже не обернулся к нему, а скоро соображал, что бы такого сделать, дабы Очако от этого парня отцепить, а потом, если повезет, поговорить.

Отчасти Бакуго уже повезло: эта парочка пряталась на краю площадки, подальше от праздника и знакомых, подальше от свидетелей. И за их спинами уже начинались темные аллеи с почти осыпавшимися цветами на деревьях. В траве, конечно, прятались фонари с датчиками движения — уйдешь в темный уголок, а тот уж будет не таким темным. Бакуго и беседку в метрах ста-ста-пятидесяти углядел.

План созрел сразу, и Бакуго даже не стал его обдумывать. Сначала сделает, а потом будет волосы на голове рвать, что рейтинг в днище упал.

«Да и хуй с ним. Хуй с ними со всеми!»

Вот почему он к мудаку-хахалю Очако повернулся, в несколько шагов приблизился и угрожающе навис над ним, заглядывая в самое лицо (парень оказался низковат, а Бакуго умел хотя бы ненадолго казаться огромным и жутким):

— Ты ведь и довел, да? Жрешь ее и жрешь, думаешь, что нихуя не будет? — прошипел он мудлу в лицо, а тот, надо отдать должное, хоть и напрягся, но труса праздновать не стал.

— Не совсем понимаю, что за акт агрессии в мою сторону, но мне кажется, что вы ошиблись с целью, — издевательски протянул парень и осклабился наглой красивой улыбкой, какой впору баб снимать.

— Значит так: берешь и съебываешь в ужасе. Прямо сейчас. А нет, так все зубы вставлять придется. Держатся у тебя некрепко, заебешься собирать в темноте, — тихо прорычал Бакуго так, чтобы его слышал лишь мудак. И уж было потянулся, чтоб схватить этого за шиворот и встряхнуть, но тут почувствовал, как на его спину, недалеко от поясницы, легла маленькая рука.

— Отпусти Нейто. Он тебе ничего не сделал, — услышал Бакуго тоненький, осипший от рыданий, голос.

Бакуго как ошпарило. За ним стояла Очако. Сжала в кулачке его футболку.

«Да с хуя ли ты его защищаешь?!» — чуть было не рявкнул Бакуго за плечо, но лишь судорожно вздохнул, приказывая себе успокоиться, а потом и от мудака отойти, но все равно напоследок скомандовал:

— Лучше съебись, не доводи до греха.

Этот Нейто оказался понятливым парнем, и хоть Очако отвела от него угрозу, поспешил удалиться:

— Думаю, мне лучше уйти. Жду тебя дома, Очако! — жизнерадостно пропел он, а только в его словах явно слышалась угроза.

«Сука!» — взъярился Бакуго, и кулаки у него сжались сами собой. Очнулся он только тогда, когда Очако спросила у него все тем же сиплым голоском:

— Ты что-то хотел, мистер Грубиян? Прости, но я совсем не помню твоего имени, — повинилась она и шмыгнула носом.

— Рожу-то мою помнишь? — потерянно, на автомате, поинтересовался Бакуго — ведь вопрос девчонки смутил, обескуражил его даже. Его-то! Не помнить!

— Да, я помню твое лицо, — тихо согласилась Очако и отпустила ткань футболки. И только тогда Бакуго обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на свою неудавшуюся кандидатку №1.

Вокруг шумела свадьба, разбрызгивая свет, искры счастья, и в этом ярком мареве они оба стояли потерянные и несчастные. Бакуго глядел на Очако настороженно, ожидая от нее всего, даже нового витка истерики, ведь черные от туши слезы на ее щеках так и не высохли, но вот сама Очако даже не глядела на него, а куда-то в сторону, в пустоту.

— То, что тот хрен сказал — правда? Антидепрессанты жрешь? — вдруг спросил Бакуго, внутренне напрягаясь. Ждал он любого ответа, но не того, что выдала Очако.

— Разве тебе это важно? Есть какое-то дело? Мне кажется, что нет, — тихо и равнодушно проговорила она и еще раз потерла щеку, видимо, подозревая, что у нее все лицо в туши.

И даже сквозь потеки.

Даже в ночных, поддернутых оранжевым светом, сумерках.

Бакуго видел ясно: под глазами у нее черные синяки, а в тусклых глазах — печаль и боль. И это ему нихрена не понравилось.

— Пошли куда-нибудь. Отсюда подальше, а? — попросил он хрипло, удивляясь самому себе, что умеет просить.

— Не хочу, — помотала головой Очако.

— Выбесил? — с горькой усмешкой не то что спросил — уже знал Бакуго. А только девчонка соврала, не сказала то, что думает:

— Нам просто не о чем говорить. Я пойду, ладно? — тихо и вежливо отказала она. Уже сразу и на все дала отказ. Развернулась даже, чтобы уйти, но не успела.

Потому что Бакуго в три прыжка ее догнал, схватил и, заткнув ладонью рот, к себе развернул, к груди прижал, от земли оторвал и поволок в сторону темных аллей.

Почти киднеппинг, если бы Очако была ребенком, хотя с ее ростом любой с ребенком спутает.

Конечно, где-то на задворках сознания Бакуго уже знал, чем это обернется. С полицией разговор точно будет — вездесущие камеры, конечно же, зафиксировали его проступок.

Более того, оказавшись уже на допросе, Бакуго бы ржал с самого с себя, потом бы отвесил себе смачную затрещину или наорал в лицо, что он думает о херовых поступках без капли рационального, если бы мог от себя отлепиться. Если бы мог себя остановить. Но херов окситоцин с коктейлем из эндорфинов и адреналина делали его вообще неуправляемым. И хоть щекастая девчонка ясно сказала, что видеть его не хочет, говорить — уж тем более, чудовищу внутри него было абсолютно плевать. На последствия, на все. Сначала сделай — потом сожалей.

А девчонка даже не сопротивлялась. Обмякла в его руках, затихла. Уткнулась лицом ему в шею и звать на помощь не стала.

И когда он ее на плитку беседки поставил, в розовый ореол мягкого света, — датчики сработали и зажгли вмонтированные круглые светильники — то отпускать все равно не стал. Крепко стиснул, прижал к груди, обхватил руками тонкие плечи. Наверняка так Очако всю тушь об его футболку вытрет, но да черт с ней, с футболкой. Выкинет эту тряпку, даже думать долго не станет.

И как обнял Очако, скомандовал:

— Давай, реви. Если хочешь.

И девчонка действительно всхлипнула, затряслась, зарылась носом ему в правую грудную мышцу, но слез у нее было всего ничего. Просто тряслась и всхлипывала. И это Бакуго сильно напрягло.

Утешать Бакуго не умел и не любил, да и взял пухлощекую девку лишь для того, чтобы самому ее всю почувствовать. Испытать прилив окситоцина. Да только сладкая радость была завернута в колючую боль, и этого эмпатического пиздеца Бакуго уж точно не хотел.

Вот почему он сказал:

— Бросай этого хера. И похуй, что центр скажет.

Очако помотала головой и раздраженно стиснула ткань футболки, попутно ущипнув кожу на животе Бакуго.

— Он тебя всю выест. Сука.

Никакого ответа. Только парочка всхлипов. Успокоилась быстро. Или усилием воли себя в руки взяла.

— Да что, блять, с тобой стряслось? Где ты так?..

И тут Очако заворочалась, попыталась его отпихнуть, но сколько бы ни толкала ладошками, а выбраться из его, Бакуго, объятий не смогла. И когда поняла, что не сможет, тихо выдохнула:

— Пусти!

Бакуго лишь сильней ее стиснул. Времени с их первой и последней встречи прошло дохера, и любая бы баба забылась, но нет, не Очако. Она въелась в него намертво, будто всегда и была. И чувство дежавю, смутное чувство нормальности происходящего толкало Бакуго обходиться с девчонкой так, будто она уже тысячу лет с ним коротает. И поэтому нет никакого резона что-то там говорить, выплясывать, какие-то брачные ритуалы соблюдать и тихонько ее к чему-то подталкивать.

Хуевое ощущение, что ему можно все и прямо сейчас, когда нихуя, нихуя же нельзя! Ведь даже не партнеры, назначенные центром, и поди даже не друзья.

И что у Очако спрашивать, как вообще с ней говорить, когда уже уверен, что все можно, — Бакуго не знал.

Поэтому он просто выпустил ее с чувством такого разгромного сожаления, что себе хотелось вломить. Или что-то сломать. Или просто проорать блядским звездам вопрос: «Нахуя все так сложно?!»

— Сейчас уже поздно, — как будто уловив, что он думает, сказала Очако и подняла на него блестящие от застывших слез глаза. — Почему ты не мог меня обнять тогда? Но ладно… уже не важно, так?

— Нихуя не так, — упрямо дернул головой Бакуго.

— Ты мне больше не нравишься, — отвела взгляд она и снова пожала плечиками, а потом и нервно сцепила короткие пальцы в замок.

И то, что сказала, ударило Бакуго прямо в грудь, аж в голове зашумело, а в ушах зазвенело. Наверняка давление от стресса, от перегрузки скакнуло. Только он не штангу жал в сто-с-чем-то кило без поддержки, не спринт бежал после месячного перерыва, а тупо с какой-то девкой говорил. Это его взбесило. Даже хотелось выпалить в духе «Да ты сама та еще хуйня!», но вовремя язык прикусил, сдержался. Ничего не соображал уже, а сдержался.

— Ты очень грубый. Эгоистичный человек. И тебе ничего не нужно, — те временем продолжала избивать его Очако. Прятала взгляд, отстранялась и все равно била, — Я соврала, что не помню, как тебя зовут. Я помню. Просто… прости, мистер Грубиян, но я тебя ненавижу.

— С хуя ли? — только и мог прохрипеть Бакуго, чувствуя, как почва уходит из-под ног. Его херов источник окситоцина нихуя не считает его самого источником окситоцина. Это что, блять, и есть «невзаимность»? Какого хуя она настигла его сейчас, а не когда он был сопливым пацаном? Какого хуя вообще?

— Мой психолог говорит, что я считаю тебя причиной своих… проблем. Наверное, считаю. Я уже ничего не знаю… — и в голосе Очако снова зазвучали слезы. Она всхлипнула, утерла нос, но почти сразу собралась и твердо произнесла. — Теперь я пытаюсь начать новую жизнь. Пусть даже с моим рейтингом…

— А с рейтингом что? — перебил Бакуго и судорожно полез за коммуникатором. Открыл, считал, кто перед ним, и конкретно охуел.

Язык отнялся так точно.

Рейтинг Очако был даже хуже, чем у него. Примерно 3,2 балла, почти 3,3.

— И что? И как? И тебя выселили? Пиздец…

— Да, пока рейтинг нестабилен, меня перевели в другую квартиру. Но там травят муравьев, а у меня аллергия, не могу там жить. Нейто был добр и позволил переехать к нему, раз мы партнеры… — чуть запинаясь в словах, пробубнила Очако и опустила голову еще ниже, будто стыдясь своей беспомощности.

— Чего не снимешь?

— Ну… это долгая история… — смущенно пробормотала она и махнула рукой, будто говоря «так, пустяки».

Вот только Бакуго к ней шагнул, навис над ней и сквозь зубы прошипел:

— Так давай, рассказывай! Хер ли тут строишь из себя?

— Не груби мне! — вдруг резко осадила его Очако и гневно поглядела на него — Бакуго невольно отшатнулся. — Ты! Ты заставил меня почувствовать себя дерьмом! Ты убил мою самооценку! Добил! Из-за тебя я терпела… терпела их! Один меня и обокрал! А я была рада, что живет со мной, что кому-то нравлюсь! Все потратил, ничего не вернешь, и я теперь… теперь…

Злые слезы снова блеснули у нее в глазах, но Бакуго, взвинченный ни на шутку, этого уже не видел:

— Ты, блять, сама прогнулась! САМА! Нехуй меня винить! — заорал он ей в лицо и тут же получил удар — маленькая ладошка хлопнула его щеке, и хоть это было не слишком-то больно, скорее унизительно, все равно взъярился и по-своему ей ответил. Оба запястья пережал, чуть девку от земли оторвал и встряхнул, а потом позволил на землю вернуться.

Очако даже не вскрикнула, а просто ожгла его взглядом, полным ненависти. А потом твердым и ясным голосом бросила:

— Ты просто урод!

Бакуго ее выпустил — презрительно и нарочито медленно разжал на запястьях пальцы — и отошел на два шага назад. Зло ухмыльнулся, хмыкнул и бросил в ответ:

— А ты дохуя тупая.

— Да, я глупая. Но мне хотя бы есть дело до чувств людей. Не подходи ко мне. Никогда больше.

Бакуго коротко рассмеялся, задрал голову к куполу беседки, мельком обнаружил там щель и кусок неба с тусклой звездой на нем, а потом зло выплюнул:

— Да нахуй ты мне нужна? Хоть подыхай, — не подойду.

***

Пошел он обратно не к особняку, а подальше, в темень. И от каждого его шага садовые фонари загорались и меркли. Преследовали, но тут же бросали след.

Бакуго хотелось крушить деревья, топтать блядские фонари, если б те стояли домиками, а не были закопаны в почву, не были вмонтированы в дорожки. Хотелось найти кого-нибудь и так отходить, так почесать кулаки, чтоб аж костяшки вышли из суставных пазух.

Ему хотелось боли. Хотелось смерти. Хотелось взять идиотку-Очако и утащить домой. Наверное, какой-то там процент всех изнасилований — похуизм чистого вида, когда так любишь бабу, так хочешь ее, что плевать, согласится она или нет. Не можешь вытерпеть ее отказа.

И наверняка эту Очако не раз так давили, раз у нее крыша съехала. Значит нет, он, Бакуго, так делать не станет.

Поэтому он просто шел и шел вперед, ослепленный такой животной яростью, что пропустил и милующегося со своей женушкой Деку (они сидели в самой дальней беседке сада, и Деку, завернув полумертвую девчонку в плед, осторожно жал ее к своему боку), и трахающегося прямо на траве утырка-Каминари (кажется, под ним стонала та девка с кислотно-розовыми волосами, какую Бакуго видел еще в начале вечера).

Едва и Кьёку не пропустил, но к тому времени чуть остыл и уже различал, кто и что перед ним.

Кьёка с трудом держалась на ногах и, прислонившись рукой к дереву, пыталась что-то выблевать из себя. Она душераздирающе хрипела, дрожала всем телом и сгибалась раз за разом над идеальным газоном, и тонкие нитки слюны блестели в искусственном свете фонарей.

— Эй-ей! Эй! Да блять, какого хуя? Что сожрала? — накинулся на нее Бакуго и, ухватив за шиворот, ее лицо к себе поднял. Фиолетовая помада у девы декаданса давно смылась, и только темные разводы у рта намекали, что там вообще что-то было.

Та помотала головой, попыталась отдышаться и что-то сказать, но ее снова схватил пустой спазм. Вот только желудок из себя она выблевать не могла.

И тогда Кьёка вцепилась пальцами в футболку Бакуго, устало рассмеялась и низким хриплым голосом пояснила:

— Не отравилась, нет. Алкоголь вообще не влез. Это все… все там… — и она кивнула куда-то туда, за спину Бакуго. На аллею, откуда он вырулил.

Бакуго смутно припомнил, как обошел потаскуна-Каминари, и тут до него дошло:

— Блюешь, потому что их видела?

Кьёка мрачно рассмеялась. Смеялась и смеялась, пока ноги у нее не подкосились и она в руки Бакуго не упала, трясясь всем телом.

— А кто бы не блевал? Так мерзко… господи, так мерзко! — и Кьёка залилась холодными слезами полутрупа, у которого надежды и быть не может.

***

Ну что ж, теперь они в одной лодке, — это Бакуго понимал прекрасно. Их окружают охуевшие твари, которые сами не знают, чего хотят. Будь Бакуго не таким толстокожим, он бы, пожалуй, тоже блевал.

От отвращения.

От того, что среди этих блядких уродов надо как-то жить.

И среди этой глупости тоже.

Он слишком токсичный — вот почему пухлощекая девка его отшила.

И Кьёка токсичная — вот почему Каминари не видит ее в упор. Боится ее черноты, ее готовности умереть. Бакуго бы тоже боялся, держался бы подальше.

А только ядовитой гадине лучше с ядовитой гадиной.

И поэтому две ядовитые гадины послали нахуй свадьбу и торт и покатили хер знает куда. Бакуго только бутылку воды прихватил, сэндвичей с собой набрал, чтоб трясущуюся Кьёку потом откачать — у той опустел желудок, упали давление и сахар в крови, так что и ползать теперь его гадина не могла.

Вот только Кьёка выбрала странную точку назначения. Бакуго не сразу сообразил, куда их вообще везет автопилот — лишь когда через тридцать минут не показался город, начал подозревать неладное. Разбудив заснувшую по пути Кьёку (та отрубилась почти сразу, стоило Бакуго в машину залезть), он попробовал спросить, куда, но та отмахнулась, воды потребовала, а там и сандвич в рот потянула. Так и жевала тихо и мрачно. А потом отключилась обратно, не желая ничего пояснять.

Ехали они долго, даже рассвет на горизонте среди полей и редких рощиц забрезжил. Но все-таки они управились до того, как взошло солнце — спелое, подернутое сине-фиолетовой дымкой.

Машина встала у водонапорной башни, смахивающей просто на башню, куда обычно драконы утаскивают принцесс. Только красный кирпич у той был замаран граффити сверху донизу, а лепнина и мелкие украшения совсем отвалились. Ненадежной выглядела и узкая кованая лестница, но Кьёка, из машины выбравшись, все равно на неё полезла. Причем без всякого сомнения.

Лестница дребезжала от каждого чиха, даже Бакуго напрягся и под ней встал, чтоб, если придется, деву декаданса поймать. А пока так стоял, невольно видел, как ветер рвет лохмотья недоплатья, всему миру и одиноким елкам демонстрируя кружевные трусы Кьёки.

Ее же саму вообще ничто не смущало. Она просто на верхушку башни залезла, села на покоцанный зубец и ноги свесила. Ни звать, ни прогонять Бакуго не стала.

И тогда он сам полез.

То ли рассвет поглядеть, то ли хер знает зачем.

Ветер наверху казался крепче и яростнее, а деревья под ногами — мельче и пушистей. Где-то далеко в тяжелой дымке тух город и сверкал наглыми огнями, будто тысячеглазое чудовище. А по другую сторону высились почти пологие горы. Так себе горы, скорее переростки-холмы, обсыпанные лесом, с редкими венами-речками.

— Туда погляди, — ткнула Кьёка пальцем куда-то в гору. Бакуго присмотрелся и увидел сверкающий многими гранями купол.

— И чё? — не понял он и сильно нахмурился. Ему уже хотелось спать. Или напиться, а потом спать.

— Это конец мира, — спокойно пояснила Кьёка. — Зайдешь туда — и все. Поэтому все там перегородили. Сетка под током. Года два думала найти дыру, да нет, поймали. Охрана там есть.

— Ты, блять, совсем поехала? — Бакуго скривился сильней. Где-то у виска начала свербеть мигрень — ну вот ее-то и ждал, как же!

Кьёка пожала плечами и с угрюмым видом пнула пяткой стену башни. Сгорбилась, положила подбородок на кулак, а локоть — на коленку, и только тогда пробурчала:

— Ты пешком попробуй куда пойти, дойдет. Мир маленький. Охуенно маленький. И это пиздецки страшно. Но там… — и Кьёка выпрямилась и кивнула в сторону горы, — там все будет понятно. Сразу. Если и вырваться, то там. Больше неоткуда. Зачем тогда так охраняют?

Рассвет разгорался ярче, и желтый свет вдруг накрыл лица Кьёки и Бакуго. Он зажмурился, а она попыталась распахнуть глаза шире, чтобы впустить в зрачки беспощадные лучи.

— А я ебу, зачем? И что там вообще?

— Планетарий.

Солнце поднялось над ними, и было огромным, беспощадным, чудовищным. Почти таким же, как их судьба.

***

Вернулись в квартиру Бакуго они к полудню и сразу легли спать. Точнее, почти сразу: Бакуго Кьёку в душ все-таки погнал и проследил, чтоб зубы почистила, а иначе кислота эмаль разъест.

— Заебешься потом дырки лечить, беззвездочная! — для острастки выдал он, да Кьёка не особо сопротивлялась.

И на этот раз они вповалку спали: Кьёка не стала морозиться, а сама к его боку прижалась, а потом его грудь и руку придавила тощим телом, даже ногу на него закинула. И Бакуго бы удивился, с хуя ли, да слишком устал удивляться.

Все-таки Кьёка, его ядовитая гадина, была более или менее предсказуема. Более или менее.

Да вот проснулся он к вечеру и от того, что Кьёка совсем на нем разлеглась, и когда дернуться попытался, девку с себя скинуть, она над ним нависла, ошпарила злым и холодным «Не сопротивляйся!» и поцеловала его, как ужалила. Чертово кольцо в ее губе царапнуло его губу, а скользкий холодный язык чуть ли не гланд коснулся. Бакуго вздрогнул, аккуратно Кьёку за уши взял, за челюсть, и от себя отодрал. Она же поглядела на него с болью, ядовито ухмыльнулась и прошипела:

— И ты туда же? Ну, давай, придумай, почему нет!

— Да заебали потому что мной хер пойми кого заменять! На хуй иди! Хоть к тому же Каминари, поняла?! И кольцо, блять, с губы сними. Лизаться с тобой — что с банкой с гвоздями!

И Кьёка, оттопырив губу, кольцо и правда сняла. И швырнула куда-то — звякнуло о пол и исчезло. Теперь даже если квартиру перероешь, хер найдешь.

— Доволен? Что еще во мне мешает?! — рявкнула она, и на ее бледных щеках проступили пятна злого румянца.

«Это уже предел. Это уже блядский предел и ее конец. Это херов конец. И выпутаться тут — никак», — смекнул Бакуго, на постели сел и, когда его лицо оказалось практически вровень с лицом Кьёки, тихо сказал:

— Вот нахера это все начинаешь? Пожалеешь потом. Может, резать себя начнешь…

— Мои проблемы. Даже повешусь если — мои! — резко отсекла она и поглядела на него жадно и зло.

— Ты же таких, как я, ненавидишь, а? Давай, вспомни подвал, — Бакуго хотел было сковырнуть корку со старой раны девы декаданса, но не рассчитал — Кьёка не испугалась, а еще больше завелась.

— Да не надо заливать тут, тебе плевать! Плевать абсолютно! Таким, как ты, всегда плевать!

— Ну охуеть, все за меня решила! Да не встанет на тебя, ты пойми! Ты же, блять, как…

— Труп? — хохотнула Кьёка, а на ресницах у нее заблестели слезы.

Бакуго скривился, стукнул себя по лбу кулаком и рявкнул ей в лицо:

— Как сестра! Может, кому и заебись сестру трахнуть, но мне… Мне нихуя не заходит.

Услышав его слова, Кьёка вся задрожала, закрыла лицо руками, но слезы у нее так и не полились. Она тряслась и тряслась, и Бакуго только и мог, что в ужасе глядеть на нее.

Да, он ее убил. Убил этим братским своим отношением.

Что она ему не женщина, не дырка даже. А эта святая, которая так жутко и пронзительно поет. Вечная сестра, причем для всех. Которую ни трахнуть, ни любить нельзя.

Вот ее бремя. Вот ее проклятие. Вот ее боль.

И Бакуго сломался под ее бременем:

— Ладно. Тащи сюда свою тощую задницу. Только резинок у меня нет, — угрюмо позвал он и низко склонил голову.

Кьёка же отняла ладони от лица, мрачно усмехнулась и хрипло выпалила:

 — А я с год крови не видела. Может, и бесплодна. Навсегда.


	11. NUMB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg Myers — Numb

Трахаться с кем-то из жалости — это полный пиздец. Вопреки всем законам природы. Ненормально. Ущербно. Не стоит ни под каким градусом, ни по какой причине.

И Бакуго послал это правило нахер, потому что дева декаданса в его руках умирала. Потому что вдруг вздумалось пригреть змею на груди, и хоть так не укусит — ни клыков, ни яда, так, безвредный лесной уж, — а все равно стремно, что там ни думай.

И даже не предаст, потому что незачем, некому продавать, сдавать, жаловаться, никакой выгоды. И все равно стремно. 

«Ну заебись!» — думал Бакуго, пока пытался аккуратно обхватить Кьёку за обнаженные, едва прикрытые кожей, ребра, и ничего там ей не сломать нахуй. 

«Никогда больше... нихуя подобного больше не сделаю!» — грыз себя он, пока старался бережно лизать полумертвую девку в губы — целовать ее жестко, как он умел, не рискнул — вся синяками покроется, будто об углы комнаты бил и зубами хватал, такая уж тонкая кожа у Кьёки. 

«Вот блять! Как труп насилую! Или ребенка! Или труп, блять, ребенка — все вместе!» — и холодок ужаса то и дело пробегал по его спине, пока Кьёка, обхватив костлявыми руками его шею, вонзив кости таза и ребер ему в живот и грудь, грелась в объятиях Бакуго. Вся холодная, и только внутри чуть тепло, да и то незаметно. Бакуго куда жарче и живей, чем она, так что чего ни коснись — что рыбу, что труп, что дохлое насекомое ласкать.

Что саму Смерть трахать.

Бакуго даже скучать начал по пухлозадой аристократке: у той плоти завались, и вся горячая, тающая. Жмешь, тянешь, а между пальцами целые шматы жира и кожи. Мерзкая девка, но живая, не скелет. 

Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как в одном сериале мертвая баба грелась в ванной, чтоб потом обмануть своего тупого полубожка-мужа. И Бакуго подумал, что неплохо бы Кьёку для начала в кипяток кинуть, а потом забрать — хоть не таким трупом покажется. И ведь легче стало, когда она напиталась его теплом, кончила раз или два, и от этого ее полудохлый организм начал вырабатывать какую-то энергию. А все равно все, что выработалось, тут же уходило. Но в третий или четвертый раз — Бакуго заебался считать, потому что сам-то кончить не мог и вообще едва стояк держал силой мысли и какими-то левыми картинками из порно — Кьёка вообще отвалилась, сознание потеряла, а, может, и в сон ушла, и тогда Бакуго с чувством гадливости и облегчения мучить ее прекратил и, уложив поудобней, одеялом накрыл, чтобы с чистой совестью свалить нахер. 

К родителям. С той же мамкой поговорить. И хоть кого-то живого увидеть, а не с полутрупом обниматься.

И всю дорогу, пока он отсыпался в такси, ему, видимо в качестве компенсации, снилась хрупкая и нежная теплая Очако.

***

— О, явился! А ну иди сюда, засранец! Я тебя месяц или два не видела! Забыл мать, а?! — и мамка мускулистую (ну точно, для женщины пятидесяти с гаком лет!) руку вытянула, подзывая пообниматься.

«Это ловушка!» — подсказывал мозг.

«Кости ща будут в труху!» — напомнила задница. 

«Хули трясешься?» — пинала воля. 

И Бакуго, засунув кулаки в карманы, покорно побрел к своей личной каре небесной. 

Да, его сжали, шею намяли, по спине постучали кулаком так, что едва ли не дух вон — а все потому, что мамку ударило под старость лет бегом заняться да бодибилдингом. Нет, мазаться жиром и щеголять бицухой толщиной с бедро здорового мужика она не стала — почти в тех же размерах ходила. Только высохла будь здоров, накачала себе адов пресс и окончательно поехала на здоровом образе жизни.

— А ты чего? Размяк, гляжу, лицо подопухло. Хер положил на тренировки и режим?! У-у, я тебя! — и, прихватив его за шею сгибом локтя, мамка его со всей любовью и злостью за волосы потрепала, чуть клок не выдрала.

Бакуго терпел первые пять минут. Затем десять, но с большим трудом, а потом взвыл не своим голосом:

— Да отцепись, херова карга!! Заебала! Как ни приеду, все мнешь! Отвали! 

— А зачем тогда притаращился? Не ради родительской любви? Нам тут тебя и не надо! Путаешься только под ногами, рожу злобную корчишь, а толку-то! — весело проговорила мать и оскалилась добродушно-опасной улыбкой. Наверное, если бы у Бакуго не было такого пиздеца в жизни, он бы в точности как она ухмылялся. Лицо у них почти одно, как и волосы. И даже кожа. А от отца что досталось — хер разберешь. Как будто даже ничего.

Мать у него молодится, активная, храбрая, крепкая, а отец седеет, тихо угасает, совсем стариком делается. И Бакуго порой бесит даже просто глядеть в его сторону — от отца веет смертью, хотя, пожалуй, старик-то и побольше других его, Бакуго, любит. И даже матери побольше. 

От этого хуево до фантомной боли в груди. До ненависти к себе, что так и не нашел причины со своим стариком поболтать. Да и побыть с ним. Отец просто есть, был всегда. Старается быть где-то рядом. И не лезет, потому что чуткий человек. Не то что он, Бакуго, да его херова крикливая мать.

— Все хорошо? — обычно спрашивает отец и робко заглядывает в глаза сыну, а Бакуго в такой момент хочется заорать ему в лицо «НИХУЯ! НИХУЯ НЕ ХОРОШО!!», но вместо этого он раз за разом, год за годом просто кивает и еле слышно хрипит:

— Ага. 

И старик принимает эти отговорки, не расспрашивает. Только подходит, сжимает плечо, а вместе с ним как будто и сердце. 

«Я здесь, я тебя не оставлю». 

Бакуго не понятно, как от такого слабого человека, как от такого слабого семени получился он. Думал даже, что мать его где-то на стороне нагугляла — та может все, ей вообще ничто не преграда. А только его мамке вместе с крепкой волей небеса отсыпали не менее крепкую мораль, и так странно и стремно получалось, что старик — ее первая и единственная любовь. 

Еще до того, как появились центры.

До того, как стали подбирать идеальные пары, таскать кандидатов из постели в постель.

Появлялись и такие люди. Такие семьи. 

И вслед за тем Бакуго нихуя не понимал, как так вышло, что рожденный в хорошей семье, воспитанный в крепкой любви, он весь такой переломанный, нахуй этому обществу не нужный и токсичный.

У матери дохрена фолловеров, а как за спорт взялась и стала постить свои пробежки по утрам, так еще понабежали. Рейтинг набрала аж 4,5 единицы.

Отец у него всю жизнь любил за чем-то ухаживать, и раз внуков ему не отсыпали, ушел с головой в садоводство и неплохо там преуспел. Рейтинг пониже, чем у матери, но все подписчики — крепкий середнячок со здоровой психикой и прекрасной репутацией. Цифры у него скачут между 4,2-4,4, что старика ни смущает, ни огорчает. За славой он никогда не гнался, тупо пытался всем помочь, и на этом свой рейтинг и выстроил.

И у этой прекрасной тихой пары (с активной социальной жизнью даже на пенсии) есть великовозрастной сын — долбаеб и типа бунтарь с рейтингом в 3,5 единицы. Ну заебись! Ну заебись!

И как только он, Бакуго, им фолловеров не отпугнул, рейтинг не обрушил? Неужели его родаки такие крепкие, что их там ничто не сломит? Только если грохнет кого или ограбит на крупную сумму?

Быть с ними больно. Мерзко. Чувствуешь себя неблагодарным ублюдком, для которого сделали все, а выхлопа — ноль. Мать так и говорит порой, правда, не со зла. Она, как и сам Бакуго, вообще говорит то, что думает и чувствует в эту минуту. И даже если ее что-то злит в сыне, любит его до одури. Это Бакуго шкуркой чувствует, когда она его мнет и чешет, лупит и тычет, чтоб не расслаблялся.

Обычно, когда Бакуго приезжает к ним, все дни проходят за какой-то ерундой: вот он помогает отцу чинить забор у загородного домика, куда родители переехали еще пять лет назад; а вот шинкует мамке овощи, а та орет, что он опять пластами жирными режет, нет, чтоб как все нормальные люди! Или вот опять деревья или дождь продырявили крышу, а значит лезь и ищи прорехи в черепице. А вот у крыльца ступень сгнила. Ну а утром мать обязательно его пораньше поднимет и на пробежку с ней выпнет, чтоб всю дорогу стебать: «Я старая больная женщина, и ничего, километр-два каждое утро по лесу, а ты чего жир на жопе растишь? Пьешь ведь, поди! По твоим мешкам под глазами вижу! У-у-у! Дурак! Я тебя!» — и вслед за тем полотенцем на ходу хлещет. По жопе, торсу, бокам — до чего дотянется. 

И странно то, что Бакуго это не бесит. То ли привык, то ли просто все понял, как надо. Даже весело порой, когда удается пережить первые два тяжелых утра, если режим сбит, и не то что бегать — встать не можешь. 

И в этот его приезд ничего не поменялось. Те же пробежки, починка дома, переругивания с матерью. А к вечеру он залез в профиль Очако, чтобы выяснить, какого хера ее рейтинг упал.

***

В одном пухлощекая девка точно не наврала: все началось как будто с их встречи. И, пользуясь служебным положением и кое-какими инструментами по взлому и слежке за профилями, Бакуго вскрыл всю историю злоключений Очако.

После него центр назначил ей какого-то бугая, которого Очако до смерти боялась. Она писала подружкам, прося совета, как можно повежливей от свиданий с этим «шкафом» отказаться. К тому же кандидат был «старый, жирный и жутко потел», а еще все время пытался затащить ее в постель. Получилось у него или нет — Бакуго, ясно дело, не мог выяснить, но если получилось, наверняка после такого психика у девки надломилась. И Очако пожертвовала сразу тремя десятыми от своих звезд, чтобы ее от этого типа избавили. Рейтинг резко упал, и ни друзья, ни фолловеры, ни фоточки с котятами, закатами и первым снегом не могли его назад поднять. Ну, естественно, такие штрафы хрен там замнешь, только если кандидат с высоким рейтингом вытащит. 

Вслед за тем бугаем были пять или шесть одноразовых типов с сомнительным рейтингом в 3,4-3,6 единиц, которые тупо пытались Очако на деньги и секс развести. Получилось в итоге у одного, а все остальные, когда обломилось, начали ее травить, распускать грязные сплетни и постить криво собранные фотожабы, где бедную Очако имели сразу три чернокожих тела. И поскольку Очако просто не знала, как на это реагировать, и обратилась в соответствующие органы слишком поздно, часть фолловеров отписалась, часть наставила ей единиц, поскольку не смогла эти фотожабы развидеть, и рейтинг Очако скатился до 3,9 единиц очень и очень быстро.

Наверное, тогда-то она и стала жрать антидепрессанты, стараясь бороться с депрессией и нахлынувшими проблемами. А только хер там помогало — все последующие кандидаты — а их было без малого сорок штук — писали ей на стене и просто в центр, что она бревно, никому и никак не дает. Унылая, скучная, все время ревет. «Вот послал же центр наказание!» — «Вот жирная и унылая! Трата времени!» — «Испоганила весь вечер» — «Вообще недружелюбная».

И последний, этот Нейто, быть чуть ли не самым «долгим» ее партнером, если не считать тех первых трех. Целых полгода назначили, и половину срока они уже отбыли. При это мудак-Нейто (а Бакуго сходу сообразил, что тот — мудак) все это время корчил из себя спасителя и утешителя скорбных и убогих, не забывая раны Очако ковырять. 

_«Цени меня, а то кто тебя после сорока мужиков возьмет?»_

 _«Ай-яй-яй, ну что такое? Ты так никогда не выберешься. Как я могу тебе помочь, если ты меня к себе не подпускаешь?»_

Бакуго мельком просматривал переписки, читал комментарии, и его так корежило от гнева, что он чуть ли не проломил кухонный стол — вот предки бы утром обрадовались! 

Его бесила эта покорная овца-Очако, которая даже после такого верила семейному центру и продолжала ходить на свидания. К психотерапевту. На курсы. Гнуться под требования случайных людей, потому что с нихуя верила, что ей помогут.

Его бесило, что несмотря на все эти блядские курсы, на типа идеальную систему, где психологическая помощь и инспекции должны предотвратить нездоровые отношения, насилие и агрессию, травмированных, сломанных, изуродованных и обманутых людей становилось все больше. Мудаки просто пользовались благами, имели регулярный секс с бабами, которые боялись им отказать, потому что вдруг рейтинг упадет или еще кто хуже попадется? А вдруг их отказ — основание для подбора очередного «не того»?

Бакуго злился и при этом чувствовал себя дохуя беспомощным. Ему уже пришло уведомление на почту, что его ждут для разговора в участке. Наверняка хотели прояснить, с хуя ли он так просто хватает и тащит женщин хер знает куда, будто похититель или маньяк.

Но вот что странно — с того вечера рейтинг Бакуго не упал. Как будто Очако вмешалась и не дала своему Нейто ни пожаловаться, ни единицу влепить. А, может, Момо подстраховала со своим двумордым. 

Кто-то помогал Бакуго, кто-то давил, кто-то принимал или отвергал, и все — мимо. Не те, кого он хотел бы видеть друзьями. Кого вообще хотел видеть. Не те.

***

С родителями он прощаться не стал — просто тихо уехал посреди ночи к себе, чтобы еще раз все хорошенько обдумать. Вернее, в бессилии мысленно крушить все идеи и доводы, чтобы он мог поделать и зачем.

Херовой тупице-Очако не помочь — она его не хочет видеть да и просто не хочет. 

Она сломана, переломана основательно, может, навсегда, и не такому, как он, Бакуго, лезть в дебри ее психики. Если бы херов Деку захотел к ней вернуться — еще ладно, этот чудотворец и невозможное бы провернул — Бакуго, сцепив зубы, с неохотой признал и это. 

Но не он, Бакуго.

Не ему, токсичной агрессивной твари, лезть в загубленную жизнь пухлощекой девчонки. 

Только всем на нее похуй. 

Живет сейчас с улыбчивым мудаком, который точит об нее зубы, оттачивает манипуляции и остроумие, а всем — похуй. 

Надо ее вытащить.

Надо вытащить.

Надо — и все.

Пусть орет.

Рожу ему разобьет.

Сопротивляется там, жалуется.

Рейтинг ему обрушит.

Только эту херову череду мужиков надо оборвать.

Без всякого.

Если идиотка-Очако не может взяться за себя и свою жизнь, так показать ей, как надо. 

И Бакуго почти собрался, решился на этот план.

Только в его квартире. На его софе.

В его жизни все еще гнездилась ледяная гадина.

Кьёка никуда и не думала уходить.

***

Теперь Кьёка мешала, и Бакуго с порога сказал ей:

— Катись.

Она сдвинула брови — те ей аж переносицу пережали — закинула ногу на ногу и с ядовитой усмешкой спросила:

— Тогда что это вчера было? 

— Твоя затея, нихуя больше. Получила? Катись.

И даже если деве декаданса и было в тот момент больно, то она скрыла это за непроницаемой маской скептицизма.

— А тебе, значит, никак? 

Бакуго посчитал за благо не отвечать — еще же коротать вместе дохрена времени. И ведь пока дева декаданса не лезла за границы, все было нормально. Но в этом вопросе Кьёка вдруг оказалась типичной бабой. Просто сотрудничать — мало. Просто спать вместе — мало. И это было нихуя не умно с ее стороны.

— Значит, никак, — констатировала Кьёка и поднялась с софы, выпрямилась и стала походить чем-то на робота. Она шагнула к двери, точно какой-нибудь хорошенько начиненный приказами андроид, и почти что ушла, да Бакуго бросил ей в спину:

— А что? Тебе дохуя зашло? 

Она обернулась, поглядела на него гордо — в дьявольски холодных глазах читалась усмешка — и пропела своим хриплым низким голосом:

— I guess I'm feeling... numb? 

И строчка сразу въелась в мозг Бакуго, застряла гвоздем, который просто так не вытянешь. 

— Сейчас сочинила? — осклабился он. 

— Сейчас. Может, и до концерта дойдет. Но ты не приходи. Катись лучше из моей жизни. И отчеты о том, какой ты лапочка, я больше слать не буду. 

Бакуго это насмешило. И вывело из себя. Потому он подошел к ней и прямо в лицо выплюнул:

— А если приду, кто остановит? Твои долбаебы?

Кьёка скривилась, поглядела на него с презрением и выплюнула в ответ:

— С такой мразью, как ты, я и сама справлюсь.

И даже когда она ушла. Даже когда пролетели час или два, в мозгу Бакуго тупым гвоздем засела, пульсировала мигренью свежесочиненная строчка. Кусок собранной на-гора песни:

 _I guess I'm feeling... numb?  
I guess I'm feeling... NUMB? _

Потому что херова Кьёка выстрелила в голову диджея у него в голове. И пока тот дергался в агонии, загрузила свою пластинку.

 _I guess I'm feeling... numb?_

 _I guess I'm feeling... NUMB?_


	12. Rotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Destruction — Rotten.

Бакуго сильно поторопился, и, как всегда, влез в дерьмо по самые уши. Сам себе испоганил жизнь. Пора бы за столько лет научиться выдержке, поразмыслить там, прежде чем что-либо делать, но нет. И раз не умеешь думать башкой — расхлебывай.

В участке его посадили в отдельную комнату с решетками — даже не в опенспейсе оставили! — словно он какой-то особо опасный урод, подозреваемый в краже, изнасиловании и убийстве, а потом в надругательстве над трупом. По крайней мере, дамочка-инспектор (а, может, все-таки офицер? да значка на форме не видать) так глазела на него, будто потроха сожрать хотела.

— Вам не кажется, что это было чересчур? — вкрадчиво спросила она и резким движением подняла голограмму — запись с камер, где Бакуго тащил Урараку в кусты аллей. Раз за разом, раз за разом, ведь для него, недопреступника и маньяка, аж кусок из записей вырезали.

— Какие-то проблемы? — не менее вкрадчиво, но с хрипотцой, поинтересовался Бакуго, даже не думая принимать смиренной позы и выпрямляться на стуле: как сел — так и откинулся на спинку, колени врозь.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что это уже хлеще, чем домогательство?

— Жалоба есть? Заява? Есть или нет? — фыркнул Бакуго и раздраженно прикрыл глаза.

Дамочка — кстати сказать, тридцати с небольшим лет, с аккуратным коротким карэ и кроваво-алыми губами — стиснула зубы, так что на переносице проявились морщинки отвращения, подавила в себе что-то и неохотно выдохнула:

— Нет.

— Ну и все.

— Нет, не все! — прошипела она и стукнула по столу. Бакуго аж «проснулся» и поглядел на нее с малой толикой интереса. — Все равно это правонарушение… И вам можно назначить…

Тут она замолкла, видимо, лихорадочно соображая. А потом протараторила:

— До сорока часов исправительных работ!

— Или столько же, но типа курсов, а? — нагло перебил ее Бакуго, наконец на стуле выпрямился и к столу дамочки наклонился. — Ну чё, оформляем курсы?

Естественно, инспекторша вся надулась от возмущения. Раскраснелась вся. И дело было не только в том, что ее взбесила выходка Бакуго.

А взбесила и понравилась.

И что только находили в нем эти тетки?

— Значит, курсы. Короче, скиньте там на почту, отхожу, — со скукой бросил Бакуго, встал и, не спрашивая разрешения, уж было вышел, как ухватил брошенное в спину:

— До первого заявления! Я тебя еще посажу! Я… Я…

— Ну как будет, звякните. Жду, — пожал плечами он и выскользнул из комнаты.

Но да ни склочные инспекторши, ни почти потраченный лимит часов на курсы не могли уж так сильно напрячь Бакуго, как тот факт, что, решившись Очако все-таки вытащить, он как-то упустил из виду: Кьёка ему нужна.

И без нее на свадьбы семейного центра не заявиться, и значит, с пухлощекой девкой не встретиться. А если проблемы будут с их, Кьёкой, союзом, их вообще скорее на семейную терапию отправят, чем выдадут пригласительные. Неадекватам не положено глазеть на чужое счастье, а он и его дева декаданса — те еще неадекваты.

Нет, конечно, ничто не мешает Кьёку на бабу другую поменять, до 3 единиц скатившись, но риск велик, ведь может вышибить за границу минимума, и тогда до Очако никак не добраться. Можно, конечно, и домой к Очако притаращиться, но тогда его, Бакуго, запалят, что он чужие профили ломает без запроса и чужую инфу без согласия на обработку личных данных читает. Карьере тогда — конец. И предкам, поди ж прилетит, не обойдется.

Нет, Бакуго так рисковать не мог. Ни с Кьёкой, ни с щекастой девчонкой.

Надо быть умнее — это он понимал.

Но херова вспыльчивость, минутные эмоции ему все планы вмиг похерили. И вернуть Кьёку — та еще неебическая задача, которую Бакуго не особо хотел решать.

Для начала, хер разберешь, где эта дева декаданса шароебится. Даже где живет — непонятно. И когда Бакуго все-таки вскрыл ее профиль, то обнаружил, что ни адреса там, ни хотя бы намеков, где она обычно тусуется, нет. Никаких транзакций, никаких заказов в онлайн-магазинах — везде, видимо, наличкой платила. Если б Бакуго раньше напрягся, спросил у нее, гостем раз-другой заделался, то было бы полегче. Даже просто бы заподозрил, что девка — та еще конспираторша, когда за пиво купюрками платила, но нет. Его похуизм к проблемам окружающих сыграл с ним злую шутку.

Тогда он начал с ее друзей, но те как сговорились и в один голос слали чуть ли не нахуй:

 _— Не, прости, бро, не в курсах. Репетицию тоже отменила. Это для нее норм. Потом будет._

 _— Блин-блин! А где? А я тоже не знаю. На свадьбе видел тогда и все! Прости, дела!_

 _— Не в курсе._

«Пиздят. Хоть, бля, ломай», — решил Бакуго, но приберег силовые методы на крайний случай.

Да если бы одной Кьёкой ограничилось! Ведь спохватился он в воскресенье, а в понедельник надо было уже херачить на работу. Опять видеть ненавистные рожи и пытаться ужиться с охуевшим пидором-боссом. Какое-то нехорошее чувство, будто кто-то нагадил в душу, охватило Бакуго, но тот отмахнулся.

И зря.

После первого рабочего дня, в течение которого озлобленные коллеги накидали ему намаринованных задач с горкой (и все, как одна, такие ебанутые и проблемные — ну чисто Бакуго ждали), его вызвал босс и начал основательно иметь мозги, да еще с таким вкусом, что казалось: ему усатая женушка не дает.

— Мы ждем от наших сотрудников лояльности, соблюдение интересов компании, стремление соблюдать некий имидж… Нет, ты не подумай, мы не против индивидуальности… Но мне кажется, подростковый бунт должен остаться в подростковом возрасте… — нервно блеял начальничек, поглаживая трехдневную щетину. Намекал на те дикие фотки, какие расшарили после свадьбы мудака-Деку. И он, Бакуго, видимо тоже там как-то отметился, засветился. Он и его вырвиглазная пассия.

— Какие-то проблемы? — глухо рыкнул Бакуго: у него к концу дня так раскалывалась голова, так налились кровью белки глаз, что еще чуть-чуть, и лопнут.

— Вот! Именно твое отношение… Это… скажем так, трудность. Ты враждебен, хотя тебе никто ничего не сделал, — елейным тоном продолжил босс, и глазки у него забегали.

«Нихуя себе — ничего! Ты, блять, это после трех сотен звонков охуевшей старухи скажи, а ведь та из маразма каждый, блять, час теряет свой профиль. Охуеть! Охуеть! И кто это дерьмо и на кого повесил? Она даже ора моего не слышит!»

— Мы все-таки работаем над единством коллектива. Над атмосферой, обстановкой. Многим некомфортно работать с тобой, и если так будет продолжаться…

— А чего молчали? Я же тут не год-два, подольше, и ни с чего началось.

Босс покачал головой, собрался с силами и более-менее твердо подытожил:

— Если терапия не будет давать результатов… Жаль, конечно, но тебе придется искать другую работу.

И Бакуго вышел из кабинета начальника с чувством, что его все тут хотят поиметь. И сверхнагрузка, и все эти разговоры — всего лишь вялые попытки выдавить его с места, чтобы поставить кого-нибудь поудобней. Только хер им! Он себя выдавить не даст.

***

И две следующие недели Бакуго тупо разгребал завалы, оставленные его отделом лично ему. По идее, с такими объемами одному не справиться, да только Бакуго не из тех, кто просит, прогибается, перекидывает дела на кого-то. Он крепкий, выдержит. И задержаться на час-три ему не влом.

Когда же после десяти-тринадцати часов работы у него и мозги отказывали, он отправлялся на улочки беззвездных, в гетто отбросов, проверял парочку баров/клубов/пивных, где Кьёка могла среди недели петь, но пока на нее не натыкался. Как сквозь землю провалилась. Ее дружки, как ни странно, тоже. А гараж, где они репетировали, покрылся слоем трехнедельной пыли.

Вскоре ему надоело ловить удачу в более или менее цивильных местах, где обычно ошивались нецивилы, и Бакуго ухнул в подполье. И, поскольку подполье как раз создано для того, чтобы цеплять потерянные души, приманок у этого ловца много, на любой вкус, на любую рыбу.

А Бакуго — та еще акула, тот еще хищник, вот его и поймали на кровь.

Спустя три недели с момента первого вызова на ковер Бакуго так заебали и коллеги, и босс, и, самое главное, охуевшие абсолютно тупые клиенты, что ему уже хотелось рвать и метать. Вцепиться кому-нибудь в глотку и вырвать кусок, а потом, напившись крови, ринуться в беспощадный бой и потерять там голову нахер. Жажда насилия — удушливая, глубокая, непобедимая, взяла его за ребра и повела в самый ад.

Спустя три недели он заглянул проверить подпольную арену, а вышел оттуда только на следующий день — со сбитыми костяшками, разбитыми губами и черными синяками у глаз. Была ли там Кьёка или нет — он уже нихера не помнил да и не хотел знать. Ведь только один выход на арену дал ему трехдневный заработок и душевное спокойствие. А что там вякнет босс по поводу разбитого лица — да хуй с ним, не важно.

Бакуго и заметить не успел, как стал рабом арены. Тем еще торчком, зависимым от адреналина, ярости и крови.

Сначала всего-то по бою за вечер — стоишь и ждешь, как долбаеб, когда позовут. Дерутся всякие, но без правил. Это вам не ММА, и тут такие болевые закручивают, что можно навсегда со связками и суставами распрощаться. Может, и керамические ставить придется, если раскрошат нахуй. Ставки выше, чем в официальном спорте, а вся арена в слюне, моче и крови.

И это заводит. Это зовет. Это дает шанс раскрутиться и показать свою натуру.

Сначала по бою за вечер, а потом хер там, не можешь ждать. По два боя за вечер, и так — месяц-два. Но и этого мало. Мало. Мало. Чем больше бьют, тем крепче становишься. Как из твердого дерева, как из стали тело, а головой хоть камни дроби. Боли нет — ее не слышно от адреналинового шока, от азарта, от уверенности: положишь первым, не согнешься.

А потом из упрямства не слышно.

***

Если и есть ад на земле, то он здесь, здесь.

Под потолком носились неоновые демоны, пускались в пляс, скакали из угла в угол — почти реальные — вот-вот схватишь. Басы давили череп, гитары рвали воздух. Голосили придавленные, агонизирующие певцы, будто пытались выблевать звук, а то и диафрагму следом.

Дрожала арена, выли грешники-зрители, грешники-ставочники, уже ободранные, но все еще в азарте. Сыпались купюры, сыпались фишки, сыпались карты, и на каждый флэш-рояль выпадала сотня дураков, четверть из которых к понедельнику сопьется или повесится. Крутились на шестах бабы в костюмах суккубш, а то и просто Евы. Крутились, перемазанные фосфорицирующей краской — все в малиновых и кислотно-зеленых кляксах.

Плотная масса потных разгоряченных тел давила, налегала, вздымалась к самому потолку и спадала, как волна, к липкой плитке пола. Где-то за яркими прожекторами прятались Боги в окружении трепещущих изгибающихся дьяволиц под кокаиновым благословением. Где-то взрывались бутылки с шампанским и обдавали каскадом брызг и стекла; где-то лился чистый спирт и ром, танцевал синим огнем над стопками. Где-то кто-то издох в угаре, но найдут его смердящий труп только к понедельнику, а пока мертвым — не мешай. Живым — пей и трахайся, ставь и проигрывай.

И лишь Бакуго было на это абсолютно похуй.

Арену вымазали кровью с самого утра, ведь сегодня даже не закрывались, и по углам ринга еще кто-то не прибрал выбитые зубы. Мойщики с синими от недосыпа лицами не успевали выносить ведра, менять тряпки; а медики — три штуки за три штуки баксов на рыло — штопать тех, кто еще мог не подохнуть.

Но Бакуго было на это абсолютно похуй.

Ему выдали типа менеджера — пухлого недоторчка, который сидел на экстези и барбитуратах, как уж повезет, и поэтому то трепался заведенным попугайчиком, то едва слова ронял, и что там хотел сказать — хуй проссышь, ведь что так, что так во рту каша. У менеджера были три пацана на побегушках — ходячие скелеты, подсаженные на кислоту. Двигались быстро, резко, и сами бы шагнули на арену, но за вспышкой ярости и ломкими движениями шел лютый отходняк, и те зомбями могли стоять на одном месте по часу-два, громко подвывая демонам в своих бошках.

Они заматывали Бакуго пальцы, заклеивали костяшки, вытряхивали из пакетов капы и тащили ведра со льдом и строптивых нервных медиков, если надо было резко переносицу зажать, чтоб по лицу кровь не текла.

Парнишкам приходят пять процентов от каждого боя от ставок, жиробасу-менеджеру — пятьдесят два. Остальное — чисто Бакуго, и его это устраивало.

Потому что нахер ему деньги?

Нахер место в очередном рейтинге?

Нахер все это?

Только подраться.

И в этот вечер сфартило — четыре боя! Последние четыре, без продыху.

Его будут гасить. Изматывать. Глядеть, что может. И не подохнет если, перейдет в какую-то там лигу.

Краем уха слышал, их пять.

Не золотая, не чемпионов, не героев там, а на извращенный вкус ублюдков.

Marijuana. Ecstasy. Сocaine. Heroin. Аcid.

Первые гладиаторы — наркоманы. Чем жестче торчат, жестче зависимость — жестче бой.

А по меркам Бакуго, жестче всех чистые и от природы озлобленные. Такие, как он. Самая страшная тварь из всех, потому что разумная.

Разумная тварь — всегда самая страшная. Он — кислота, и жиробас-менеджер хочет в ту лигу его пихнуть, раз уж он, Бакуго, дотянул до героиновой. Чтоб кислота стала кислотой. Чтоб чистая и разумная тварь сжала, измяла, выдавила с ринга тех, кто давно не видит ничего. С кем бесполезно говорить. Бесполезно бить. И если убить — те не сразу сообразят умереть.

В кислоте увязают, и Смерть не может взмахом обрубить эти путы.

Чистая тварь — сильна, потому что может увидеть и начало клинча, и панч-шота, и фронт-кика, а следом спинин-сайд-кика, когда голень и ступня врезается прямо в живот и опрокидывает на арену. А дальше локтем или в болевой захват, и если рука свободная — по глазам и в переносицу, для ослепления. Но Бакуго больше нравился прямой удар правой, когда противнику аж мозг вышибает и тот красиво падает солдатиком на спину, чтоб больше никогда не встать.

Ревет сирена. И, только оказавшись на арене, Бакуго видит, кто его первый противник.

Рыжий, тощий. Впалый живот, торчащие ребра торчка, но мускулы на руках — сталь. Прошиты жилами-канатами. В мутных глазах — смерть, и кривые пальцы говорят о частых переломах.

«Заебись!» — думает Бакуго и скалится парню.

Ревет сирена — и Бакуго бросается первым.

Метит в голень, обманывает и прикладывается локтем по затылку противника — тот нагибается вперед, ставит блок правой, но Бакуго обходит его со спины и, схватив за шею, кладет на колено слева, а потом, без передышки — еще дробящий в голень. Рыжий падает на одно колено, загибается — диафрагма смята, так ему и воздуху не глотнуть, и тогда Бакуго следующим ударом голени в лицо опрокидывает того на спину. Рывком падает на колени рядом с рожей рыжего и в два удара приканчивает беднягу. И от этих двух ударов правой и левой у рыжего вся морда всмятку.

Молниеносный бой. Ведь противник Бакуго — кокаиновый.

Надо экономить силы. Заканчивать рывком. Дальше — сложней. Это была разминка.

Гудит сирена — бой завершен. Но на рыжего никто и не ставил.

Следующий противник побольше Бакуго будет и побольше же весит. Чернокожий потный громила с низкими дугами бровей. В его глазах тоже тишина, а вот мышцы подергиваются, готовые взорваться, но дать мощный и быстрый удар. Новый противник — героиновый. Этот пережил много боев. За этим уже деньги.

В первый раунд оба проверяют оборону друг друга. Бакуго быстрей, потому что полегче, и пытается проломить здоровяку голень, добраться до узла под коленом, чтоб вышибить из устойчивой позиции. Хук прилетает в скулу Бакуго. Прилетает панч в живот. Мышцы держат, а реакции помогли чуть облегчить урон — прошло по касательной.

Взрыв на щеке. Под ухом. В нос — и кровь льется, пачкает подбородок Бакуго, капает на ринг. Бакуго скалится кровавой капой и отвечает серией — мидл-кик, разворот всем корпусом и на одной интуиции — 360-торнадо-кик под дых. Здоровяк гнется — весь вес Бакуго угодил ему в ребра.

«Так тебе, сука!»

Орет сирена — конец первого раунда. А здоровяк не упал.

Бакуго перебинтовывают пальцы на ногах. Снимают кровь с подбородка, чинят кое-как нос — когда только этот черный успел? — и ставят скобы над бровью, чтоб закрыть кровящую рану.

Во втором раунде почти та же игра, только Бакуго не прыгает, не раздает кик-удары налево-направо, а старательно бьет по почкам. Подлетает и метит под подбородок, да здоровяк, тварь такая, устойчив и не думает отрубаться.

Бакуго снимает кожу с крепко забинтованных костяшек, и за каждым ударом — пятна крови по бицепсам, торсу, роже мудака перед ним.

Бакуго выбивается из сил, а заблокированный панч чуть ли не ломает ему лучевую кость.

Херово. Все пиздец как херово. Благо, что сука перед ним, Бакуго, тоже дышит, задыхается, а то можно подумать, что против него поставили блядского робота, неуязвимую сталь.

И все бы ничего, да вот броска вперед.

Залома, захвата, как в борьбе.

Жестких и страстных объятий от здоровяка Бакуго не ожидал. И как бы ни месил тому череп пяткой, как бы ни выворачивался, а черный все-таки придушил Бакуго. Разве что шею не свернул, а то мог бы.

Бакуго защитили толстые мышцы и жилы на шее. И, может, какой-нибудь блядский ангел-хранитель.

Лишь бы не Деку. Лишь бы не Деку.

***

Когда Бакуго с трудом разлепил склеившиеся от крови ресницы и поглядел прямо перед собой, он увидел лишь розовое пятно девичьего личика — мягкое, круглое и живое.

Сфокусировал зрение. Напряг слух, чтоб прорваться сквозь гул и рев, сквозь сатанинский вой басов и овации обезумивших ставочников, но… нихера.

Комментатор что-то орал — он всегда орет, и Бакуго ни одного боя, где разбирал, о чем тот голосит, не помнил. И что у него, чистой твари, есть менеджер-жиробас — тоже забыл. Как не держал в памяти все случайные прикосновения женских рук и шепотки с обещанием, где и когда ему дадут, стоит лишь простоять еще раунд.

Бакуго напряг зрение, стараясь избавиться от черных мушек, от цветастых волн, мешающих разглядеть черты лица перед ним.

«Нет, хуйня это все. Не Очако», — подсказывал, одергивал, забивал надежду здравый смысл.

Но вот пятно нагнулось к нему, и Бакуго разглядел острый блеск кольца и фиолетовые губы под тонким носом. Прозрачная слеза капнула ему прямо на щеку, ожгла солью рану. Бакуго скривился.

Фиолетовые губы коснулись его уха, и тогда он услышал:

— Не убивай себя.

Вздрогнул. Почувствовал, как кто-то тянет его за руку, а потом пытается отодрать, отнять от него и ту, что, положив его голову на колени, склонилась над ним, пачкая черные волосы в его крови.

— А помогу, обещаю, — шепнуло пятно голосом Кьёки. — Только не умирай.


	13. Reincarnate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motionless In White — Reincarnate.

Нос дышал у него через раз, а в горле стояли какие-то сухие корки. Бакуго поперхнулся, закашлялся — слизистые внутри обожгло, как будто кислотой залил, а он все кашлял и кашлял, пытаясь вытряхнуть из легких какую-то мелкую колючую пыль.

Глаза сильно слезились, а зрачки как будто горели от боли. Под веками тоже набился песок, и мерзкие жаркие слезы нихрена не помогали его смыть, согнать через уголки глаз. А потом и слезы кончились, видимо, организму не хватало воды. Язык распух и чувствовался наждачкой, а губы утончились и стали болезненной коркой.

— Вот же, проснулся! — услышал Бакуго, еще когда кашлял, но ответить так и не смог — так уж был занят. Охуевал, пока тело мало-помалу включало рецепторы, сообщая: «Йо, чувак, у тебя разъебаны костяшки!» — «Слышь, твоему носу пизда! Натурально, бро!» — «Трещины в ре-е-ебрах! Трещины в ре-е-ебрах! Дыши и плачь, сука!».

— Не притворяйся, тебя почти починили, — хмыкнула какая-то девица, и пока мозг Бакуго лихорадочно пытался справиться с нахлынувшей волной боли, сам он не мог сообразить, кто именно. Зато удалось кое-как на кровати сесть и глаза продрать, чтоб увидеть почти обсыпавшуюся штукатурку стен, грязный белый потолок, не слишком-то чистые серые простыни и пододеяльник, металл больничной койки и темный тощий силуэт — да вот глаза опять заслезились: чертов невидимый песок колол и не давал ни во что вглядеться. 

— Нос аж два часа собирали. Ты знаешь, у всех пятизвездочных есть магнитная штука, которая намагничивает кости и хрящи, чтоб на раз-два ставить их на место. Кто бы сказал — не поверила, — тем временем сухо продолжала девица. 

Бакуго часто заморгал, пытаясь выгнать из глаз песок, а заодно и сообразить, где он и с кем. Но стоило посидеть пару минут, как голова закружилась, его затошнило, а комната поехала по кругу, грозясь упасть всей своей массой прямо на него, Бакуго. 

Девица подошла ближе и помогла ему получше устроиться. Точнее, лечь. Взялась за локоть и кисть тощими пальцами, да вот силы в них — ни грамма, так что Бакуго почти что сам лег. На ногтях девицы остались ошметки фиолетового лака, а сами ногти оказались сгрызены под корень — вот что успел заметить Бакуго, когда веки чуть дрогнули и впустили кусок картинки внешнего мира, но потом обратно схлопнулись и задергались сами. И прежде чем Бакуго попросил о чем-либо или просто издал какой-либо звук, закашлялся снова. 

Кьёка же потопталась рядом с койкой, ушла куда-то, заскребла металлическими ножками и приволокла к его кровати стул — вот что услышал Бакуго. Не видел ни саму Кьёку, ни комнату — просто не мог. Сквозь воспаленные веки просвечивал тусклый грязный свет, похожий на скисший желток. Песок раздражал оболочку глаза.

— Где? — только и смог выдавить из себя Бакуго, но получился какой-то сип. Снова заскрипел металл о кафель, резко взвизгнул, когда Кьёка отодвинула стул. Та куда-то отошла, потом вернулась и встала у его койки. 

— Попить сможешь? Капельницу тебе не ставили, ты весь высох, — бесцветно пояснила она и ткнула в его руку пластиковой бутылкой. 

Бакуго дернулся, попытался привстать на локтях, и, наконец, удалось. Кьёка резко вскрыла бутылку — скрипнула пластиковая крышка — и, подхватив голову Бакуго, таки дала ему пить. 

Мучились они долго: херовы корки застряли в горле, отчего-то сжалось в спазме, и Бакуго поперхнулся, резко согнулся и что-то выплюнул на кафель. Выкашлял еще какую-то хрень, судорожно вздохнул и кое-как вытолкнул из горла то ли комок слизи, то ли еще какую-то поебень, и только тогда стало легче.

Бакуго просипел:

— Чуть не задохся... бля. 

— Мерзость, — прокомментировала Кьёка все тем же бесцветным тоном и деловито спросила: — И что? Ты уже с месяц или больше тут развлекаешься. Привык же, нет?

— Такой пиздец впервые, — помотал головой Бакуго, не размыкая век.

— Чего щуришься? — чуть напряглась Кьёка, — Видишь что-нибудь? 

— Песок, блять! Хуев песок под ними! — и Бакуго ткнул в сторону глаз пальцем. Тот слушался еле как: сгибался через раз, словно суставы заржавели.

— Пересохли? А, черт, он же и капли дал! — спохватилась она и снова куда-то ушла.

— Эй, слышь! Бутылку не уноси! — попытался окликнуть ее Бакуго, но получился полувнятный хрип да голос дважды-трижды сдал. Уходил в никуда, и хер что из себя выдавишь.

Кьёка скоро вернулась и снова тычком уложила Бакуго на подушку, а там и к векам потянулась, но тот ее руки оттолкнул, невнятно выругался, не давая ничего сделать.

— Не вертись, а то глаз выну! — не выдержала и рявкнула она.

— Ты чё, блять, творишь! Руки убрала! — обозлился Бакуго и даже малость не рассчитал с силой и отпихнул Кьёку куда подальше. Как та выстояла — черт ее знает!

— Помочь пытаюсь! У тебя глаза высохли, а ты тут дергаешься, идиот! — разозлилась Кьёка, но тут же взяла себя в руки. — Ладно! Не хочешь, я прыгать возле тебя не буду.

— Да ты охуела! Эй!

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трогала? Ну и глаза промывать не буду. Щурься дальше. 

Некоторое время они молчали. Бакуго переваривал сказанное, а Кьёка пыталась успокоиться. Он слушал ее частое шумное дыхание, а она — злобное сопение и хрипы.

Наконец она заговорила первой:

— Ты там, наверное, даже не понял, что случилось? Ты ведь весь из себя победитель, всех кладешь на ринг и думаешь, что всякого можешь сломать. Да, так себя и ведешь. Иначе бы не подставился. Тебе лицо месили, нос смяли, тебя избивали, как кусок мяса, а ты — ничего... вообще нихрена не понимал, — Кьёка судорожно вздохнула, помолчала немного и заговорила вновь. — Ты подставился этому... героиновому. Он тебя избивал, как младенца. У тебя сотрясение, куча швов, трещины в двух ребрах. И все, что ты заработал, пришлось на частника подпольного слить. Ладно, пусть так, но ты несколько дней провалялся, и теперь даже не знаю, будет у тебя работа там или нет. Может, тебя все ищут с собаками, я откуда знаю? 

— Сколько? — только и прохрипел Бакуго.

— Четвертый день. Сегодня. С тебя только утром сняли все провода. Вчера еще была высокая температура, потому что ты инфекцию какую-то занес, но антибиотики вроде работают. Сейчас.

— Да блять! — не сдержался Бакуго, откинулся на подушку и ладонями глаза закрыл. Бессмысленный жест, если ты и так нихрена не видишь.

— Так что? Будем глаза промывать? Или тебе и так нравится? — напомнила Кьёка.

— Что это за хрень? — подумав немного, почти сдался Бакуго.

— Ничего особенного. Просто какие-то противовоспалительные. Ну типа против инфекции, конъюнктивита, а вторые просто от сухости глаза, все дела. Типа сначала от сухости, потом от инфекции. Или наоборот? Я тут вообще уже потерялась, что нужно сделать, — устало добавила она.

— Ладно, давай. Сделай, блять, хоть что-нибудь! — неохотно согласился он и забинтованные костяшки с глаз убрал.

Кьёка подошла к кровати, нагнулась так близко, что от нее потянуло кислым дыханием, аккуратно веки ему подцепила и начала лить капли от наружного угла глаза к внутреннему. Веки затрепыхались, задергались, но боли он не почувствовал. Песок постепенно смывался, и через некоторое время Бакуго даже смог, проморгавшись, открыть один глаз. Только свет все равно тревожил, отдавался болью в черепе, а оболочка глаза страшно чесалась. Бакуго попытался протереть веко, но Кьёка раздраженно его за пальцы взяла и руку куда подальше отпихнула:

— Не трожь! Еще не хватало!

— Больно раскомандовалась!

— Ты же идиот! Как тут не командовать! — отрезала она, пихнула его в плечо и заставила повернуться на другой бок, чтобы подставил другой глаз. 

Наконец и с ним было покончено, и Бакуго, заливаясь лекарственными слезами, еще раз проморгался, пытаясь выдавить из-под век оставшиеся песчинки. Стало полегче. Он повернул голову и наконец-то посмотрел на Кьёку.

Выглядела она ужасно: чуть лучше, чем труп. Под глазами чернели круги, а кожа так тесно облепила кости, что казалось, будто девку вот-вот из Бухенвальда выпустили.

— Ты жрешь там что-нибудь? — удивленно спросил он.

— Ну уж извини, некогда было утробу набивать. Да и не хочется, когда ты весь такой дохлый, — пожала острыми плечами (и как только майку не разрезала?) она и убрала пластиковые емкости с каплями в металлическое судно в форме почки. Затем вернулась, заскрипела стулом и подсела поближе к Бакуго.

— Зачем искал? — спросила Кьёка в первую очередь. Устало, без всякого выражения.

— А нахер ты ушла с концами?

— Напоминаю: сказал, чтоб катилась.

— Сказал. И катилась бы. А потом обратно прикатилась.

— Это так не работает. 

— Серьезно?

— Да, серьезно. И ты тот еще мудак.

Бакуго скривился от боли и прикрыл глаза.

— Жжет? — без интереса поинтересовалась Кьёка.

— Как нашла? — вместо ответа спросил Бакуго.

— Каминари сдал. Вообще все сдал. И даже то, что ты баб под камерами таскаешь. 

— Вот трепло!

— И не говори. 

Кьёка закинула ногу на ногу, наклонилась вперед и подбородок на ладонь сложила. А локоть — на коленку. Согнулась вся устало. Сгорбилась. 

— Я тут поразмыслила и поняла, что ты был прав.

Бакуго невесело хмыкнул:

— Да что ты! Поразмыслила, блять! 

— Да, поразмыслила, — покойно повторила она и чуть поморщилась. — Ты был прав, зря я попросила. Не надо было все это делать. Мне зашло, да. Но тебе — нет. И у тебя тоже есть чувства. Не только у меня.

— Интересно, и кто тебе эту хуйню наплел?

— Ты сам? — чуть вскинула брови Кьёка. 

— Я тебе нихуя не говорил, — отрывисто бросил Бакуго и отвернул голову на другой конец подушки. 

— А не надо говорить. Даже видеть не надо. Каминари сказал, что ты под камерами кое-кого унес. Ее зовут Очако. Каминари знает, он с ней встречался два дня. Центр назначил — ну ты понял. Сказал, что у нее с головой проблемы. Антидепрессанты.

— Захлопнись, — чуть слышно буркнул Бакуго. Орать и требовать, чтобы Кьёка прекратила, у него не было сил. 

— Захлопнусь. Когда договорю. Тут много размышлять не надо, ясно же, почему ты так бесишься от центра. От всего этого. Не хочешь никого.

— Захлопнись со всей этой ебанной хуйней! — попытался заорать Бакуго, но голос сдал на половине фразы и вторая часть вышла чуть ли не истеричным писком. Он с яростью сжал зубами угол подушки, чтобы не откусить язык. 

Тело болело. Тело не слушалось. Тяжелая усталость мешала даже говорить. Пиздец. Пиздец!

— Ты хочешь только ее. Раз так рискуешь. Ни меня, ни кого-то другого даже трогать не станешь. Ты уже выбрал, я тебе только мешаю. Наверное, это нормально. Хуево так, обидно, но нормально, — вздохнула Кьёка. Бакуго чуть повернулся, чтобы увидеть ее лицо. Грусть и скука причудливо смешивались, отражались в чертах Кьёки. Но куда безумнее выглядела лёгкая лукавая улыбка у нее на губах.

— Замолвлю за тебя словечко. 

Бакуго аж поперхнулся:

— Блять! Нет, ты там нихуя делать не будешь!

Кьёка закатила глаза, фыркнула и презрительно выпалила:

— Сам, блять, ничего не можешь!

— И похуй! Тебя это ебать не должно!

— И что? Будешь и дальше тут убиваться? Ты меня задрал! Задрало глядеть, как тебя убивают!

Она резко подскочила с места и к койке его подошла. Пнула пяткой стул — тот отскочил, не удержался на тонких ножках и с грохотом завалился на спинку.

— Вали из этого мира! ВАЛИ НАХУЙ! Ты — гребанный цивил! Что бы ты там ни корчил, а цивил! ЦИВИЛ, понимаешь?! — Кьёка стояла над ним, Бакуго, и орала так, как не орала гроулом у себя на концертах. По щекам у нее струились слезы, и холодные капли падали на покрывало и левую руку Бакуго. — Ты подохнешь здесь! Ты тупо сдохнешь! И если думаешь, что раз отшили, то жизнь не удалась — ты НИХУЯ не знаешь об этой жизни!

Бакуго нервно и сухо рассмеялся, попытался что-то даже вставить посреди отповеди девы декаданса, но тут мощный голос Кьёки почти впечатал его в кровать:

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! Я не разрешала тебе говорить. НЕ РАЗРЕШАЛА!

Тут она перевела дух, вытерла слезы и уже спокойно добавила. Бесцветно, со скукой:

— И только испогань что, проеби свой шанс, я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю. Вернись к цивильной жизни, ходи на свои тренировки... О да, не удивляйся, я знаю, что ты — помешанный на тренировках недокачок. Каминари сдал, Киришима вспомнил тебя. На работу ходи, а в бар, в это подполье — даже не смей думать. Ты все проебешь со мной. Думаешь, я не знаю? Тоже мне! Пустился во все тяжкие! 

— Ты сама-то охуела, знаешь? — фыркнул и не удержал смешка Бакуго. — С хуя ли обо мне печешься?

— Потому что люблю, придурка. Ни с чего. Так вышло. И не как... Каминари. 

— Ну заебись... — выдохнул Бакуго, попытался привстать, но Кьёка его опять же тычком на подушку уложила. Затем отошла, отвернулась, вытерла слезы (в тот момент Бакуго смутно захотелось придержать ее за острый локоть, но даже встать — та еще задача) и быстрым шагом направилась к двери. Остановилась на пороге, чуть повернула голову и проронила:

— Отойдешь, и вали отсюда. Пойдем в центр. Отчеты, все дела. На свадьбы. Я поговорю с Очако. А ты... только не проеби свой шанс. 


	14. Протокол диалогов объекта №15765/объекта №21678

**Запись осуществлена объектом №15765 . Информация повреждена и требует переоценки**

 **1.**

— Эй, это ты Очако? 

— Да. Мы знакомы? Прости, я могу не помнить, но мне кажется, где-то тебя видела.

— Ну, мы обе здесь, в семейном центре. Может, и партнерами менялись. 

— Может быть. Да! Да, наверное! Как тебя зовут?

— Ты что, разве не цивил... эм-м... 

— Ой! Не волнуйся, все спрашивают. Просто у меня глаз барахлит. Изображение так себе. Плохая совместимость, картинки почти никогда нет. Ну и дополненная виртуальность... ну... ну эта дополненная реальность...

— Ладно, не мучайся, поняла. 

— Спасибо! Вечно попадаю впросак. Даже стыдно немного. Все вокруг технофилы, а я вот нет. 

— Это только кажется, а так... В общем, я Кьёка.

— Здорово! Но... погоди, я тебя, кажется, видела с эм... с одним человеком. 

— Ну, тут не утаишь. Подошла поздороваться, понять, по кому этот дурак сохнет.

...  
...  
...

— Что? Прости, наверное, мы говорим о разных людях? Или я что-то не понимаю.

— Нет, ты все правильно понимаешь. Ну или должна.

— Я... я не хочу больше говорить. Извини, но... не хочу.

— Ладно, я подойду в другой раз. У меня тут накопилось вопросов.

 **2.**  
<файл не найден >

 

 **3.**

<файл не найден >

 **4.**  
<файл не найден >

 

 **5.**

— Долго будешь от меня бегать? Хочу, пока не сдохла, хоть разобраться, кто ты такая. 

— Мне жаль, но я не хочу говорить.

— Тебе нихрена не жаль, даже не притворяйся! Нихрена!

— Я больше... я больше не могу выносить этой грубости! Понимаешь! И ты такая же! Не хочу говорить!

...  
...  
...

— И не обнимай меня! Не хочу!

— Все ты врешь, Очако. Хочешь.

— Откуда тебе знать?

...  
...  
... 

— У меня тоже нет настоящих подруг. Иначе бы не было так хуево, да? 

...  
...

— Мне не хуево. 

— Ну надо же! Пай-девочка выругалась. Сейчас заплачу. 

...  
...  
...

— Почему ты такая худая?

...

— Ну, я медленно умираю. Опухоль в мозгу давит на сосуды. А очередь дохрена длинная. Я — беззвездочная. Что еще?

— Это ужасно!

— Это жизнь. 

— Плохо, что такая жизнь.

...  
...  
...

— Почему ты с мистером Грубияном?

— С кем? С Бакуго? Погоди... ха-ха-ха! «Грубиян!» «Мистер Грубиян», я не могу! Ты его так назвала?!

— Ну... да?

...  
...  
...

— Потому что он надежный? И держит свое слово. 

— Он ужасен.

— Не спорю.

— Ругается постоянно.

— И еще как!

— Но ты ведь с ним живешь? И так долго!

— Почему бы и не жить? Он нормальный. Ну, если не разбрасывать вещи. Поменьше с ним болтать. Он даже готовит, да. 

...  
...  
...

— Надеюсь, вы останетесь вместе навсегда.

— Да боже упаси!

...  
...

— Но у вас же так все... хорошо?

— Ну, как у кузенов. Тогда да, все хорошо.

— Ой, а я думала...

— Что я с ним сплю? Нет! Он даже не в моем вкусе. Просто нормально так коротаем время.

— А разве так можно?

— А почему бы и нет? Есть же асексуалы всякие. Им потрахаться необязательно, вот мы типа как асексуалы. 

...  
...  
...

— Ты ведь хочешь попросить за него, да? 

— Не совсем. И если даже попрошу, то что? Разве поможет? Нет, вряд ли.

— Ты так странно говоришь.

— Серьезно? И как?

— Ты говоришь немножко как... парень.

— Много корешей, да. Сказывается. 

— О! Понятно. 

...  
...  
...  
...

— Так почему от Бакуго бегаешь?

— Я не бегаю. Не хочу просто видеть.

...  
...  
...

— Он тебя обидел?

...  
...  
...

— Вроде того. 

...  
...  
...

— А как? Ну, то есть, что-то сказал? Сделал? Изнасиловать пытался?

— Что?! Нет! Конечно, нет!

...  
...  
...

— Тогда за что его так?

...  
...  
...

— Мне кажется, он просто сломал меня. Ну, мы встречались. Система свела на день, кажется. Или меньше? И он не хотел со мной общаться.

— Узнаю придурка.

— Ну я попросила его... 

— Что? Вот только не говори!..

— Нет! Ничего такого!

— А краснеешь так, что можно подумать...

— Нет! Просто... эм... поцеловать. Ну, для системы!

— Для системы? Ладно...

— И он так... так неохотно. И мне было очень стыдно. И все вообще не удалось. Ну, знаешь, ты что-то сделала не так, а тебе еще стыдней, потому что человек такой рядом. 

— Ха-ха. 

— Разве смешно? 

...

— Очень. Этот тупица голову потерял, а тебе стыдно.

...  
...  
...

— Ты шутишь надо мной.

...  
...  
...

— Нет.

...  
...  
...

— Нет, ты шутишь.

<файл поврежден/требуется повторная обработка/расшифровка данных>

 **6.**  
< файл не найден >  
 **7.**  
< файл не найден >  
 **8.**  
< файл не найден >

 **9.**  
<файл поврежден/требуется повторная обработка/расшифровка данных>

— Ты не можешь вот так вот его обвинять. Я вообще врубиться не могу, чем он виноват. Ну да, после него тебе было хуево, но а он-то причем?

...  
...  
...

— Если бы... если бы он только...

— Если бы «что»? Он, блять, откуда знал, что у тебя проблемы? Он же бесчувственная скотина! 

— Именно! Почему я должна?... Почему должна с бесчувственной скотиной?..

— Не должна.

— Но ты на его стороне!

— Потому что этот долбаеб убивает себя! Убивает, слышишь? Кто его будет держать? Я? Ему похуй, что я скажу! А на тебя аж шею сворачивает! Ты его бесишь, а все равно!

...  
...  
...  
...

— Это неконструктивные отношения.

— Ну да, а вот с Нейто у тебя конструктивные!

— Он меня терпит.

— Он тебя давит. 

...  
...  
...

— У него хороший рейтинг, друзья.

— И этого тебе хватает?

...  
...  
...

— Нет. Я не вписываюсь. Они... такие счастливые! А я — нет.

— Он тебе большое одолжение делает.

— Да. 

— Я бы сбежала нахрен от такого. Когда одолжение — это вообще суперхуево.

— Я не могу жить в своей квартире. Задыхаюсь. У меня нет выбора.

— Астма? 

— Ага. Или вроде того. Никогда не было, и вот. А все стены и потолки обработали. А рейтинг мне уже, наверное, не вернуть.

<файл поврежден/требуется повторная обработка/расшифровка данных>

 **10.**  
<файл не найден>

 **11.**  
<файл поврежден/требуется повторная обработка/расшифровка данных>

— Нет, я не пойду!

— Почему? У тебя проблемы, а Нейто вообще скатился в шантаж, охуел даже... 

— Ты не можешь за него говорить! И вдруг!..

— Спокойно, я буду спать с тобой. А попытается приставать, я ему что-нибудь отрежу. Пойдет?

— Но Бакуго... 

— Он просто боится тебя спросить. Ну и как ты сама представляешь? «Эй, хер ли застряла? Давай ко мне!» — ты сама что на такое ответишь? 

— Не подходи ко мне? 

— Точно. Не подходи ко мне.

...  
...  
...

— Кьёка, ты как сводница. 

— Ни разу. Просто есть друг. У друга есть хата. А у тебя есть проблемы. Друг ни с чего, за спасибо, предоставит тебе хату. Я предлагаю тебе этот вариант. Все. 

...  
...  
...

— Я не верю, что за «спасибо».

— Я твой гарант. И вообще, если что, сдашь нас с потрошками. Загубишь окончательно. Это мы рискуем, не ты. 

— А ты где живешь? 

— Нигде. Верней, тебе туда точно нельзя. Так что... извини. Не приглашаю гостей. И сама по хатам таскаюсь. Как ни странно, у Бакуго удобнее всего. И мы выселим его на диван.

— А выселится? 

— Ну, у него просто нет выбора.

<файл поврежден/требуется повторная обработка/расшифровка данных>

 **12.**  
<файл поврежден/требуется повторная обработка/расшифровка данных>

— Меня очень смущает все... это.

— А я очень хочу спать. Ты щекотно шепчешь в ухо. Давай завтра. А, Очако?

— Прости! Не могу заснуть! И я совсем никогда не спала вот так, обнимаясь. Ну, то есть, когда были отношения, спала, а чтобы с подружкой...

— Обнимай, сколько хочешь. Только дай спать.

— А Бакуго не подумает?..

— Хуй забей на Бакуго. Просто спи, ладно?

<файл поврежден/требуется повторная обработка/расшифровка данных>

 **Выявлены системой:**  
356 файлов.  
 **Повреждены:**  
355 файлов.   
**Чтение невозможно:**  
351 файлов.   



	15. True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Tykwer, Johnny Klimek & Reinhold Heil — True.

И в очередной раз он застрял на самой грани. Застыл над пропастью, а так и не упал. Чертова дева декаданса дернула его за руку и вернула назад, на твердый выступ скалы. А потом потянула дальше, дальше, пока пропасть не скрылась из виду.

Поначалу Бакуго бесили и забота, и контроль Кьёки, особо если учесть, что ментор у него — без царя в голове, без паруса и ветрил судно. Просто ходячий хаос. И только потом, когда стало совсем поздно, Бакуго осознал, как много для него сделала Кьёка.

Для начала, его практически уволили. Да и кому бы понравилось глазеть на его битую рожу? Натыкаться в переговорке, в кафетерии, у принтера? Так что вовремя он завязал. А Кьёка в удачный час его, Бакуго, из подполья выпнула, заставила вернуться к цивилам и разыграть жертву нападения: «Кто вас ударил, сэр?» — «Не помню!» — «Вы видели кого-нибудь подозрительного?» — «Не помню!» — «Вы помните, где очнулись в первый раз?» — «Нет, не помню. Наверное, упал».

Спасибо, что не сморозил вдогонку на вопрос «Кто вы?» — «Не помню», а то бы еще диагностировали тотальную амнезию. И не важно, что копы не особо поверили тому дурачку, какого состроил Бакуго, но отмаза у него была, а система ни нападения на него, ни его же собственных преступлений не зафиксировала. Полная тишина и неизвестность. Открытое и отложенное в долгий ящик дело.

И Бакуго воспользовался своим тихим (ну, сравнительно тихим, если не считать скандала с матерью) возвращением: рожу себе залечил, оклемался от травм и сотрясения, на работу вышел и там уж вел себя тише воды ниже травы, так что даже босс вздохнул с облегчением:  
— Ну слава богу!

Но беда не приходит одна. И почти сразу же выяснилось, что в их с Кьёкой плане образовался затык высотой с Вавилонскую башню и шириной с Великую китайскую стену: они нихуя не были парой, и семейному центру надоел этот фарс. После очередного отчета оба получили на почту настойчивое приглашение явиться к семейному психологу. И чем раньше — тем лучше. Делать нечего, пришлось пойти.

***

Именно там Бакуго и Кьёка узнали, что их отношения недостаточно гармоничные: им явно не хватало тепла и любви, что чисто биологически выражалось в критически низком окситоцине на фоне непомерно высокого адреналина у Бакуго. А когда же Кьёка возмущенно пыталась втолковать, что де нельзя по одному Бакуго оценивать, что у них там и как, ее осадили метким замечанием: не с вашей опухолью, милочка, оценивать состояние гормональной системы. Ваши эйфорийные вспышки могут быть серьезными симптомами — скорее оперируйтесь!

И Кьёке пришлось заткнуться, ведь крыть было нечем.

А дальше они с полчаса слушали лекцию восторженной консультантки, пухлой тетки лет за сорок, которая мягким и томным голоском объясняла, почему «климат в семье определяется по самому здоровому партнеру» и почему им следует воздержаться от посещения свадеб.

Выслушав весь этот бред, Бакуго с такой силой стиснул подлокотники кресла, что едва ли не смял искусственную кожу в гармошку и не вырвал деревянный каркас. Швы скрипели, Бакуго хмурился, а Кьёка панически соображала, чтобы такого сказать и сделать, дабы консультантка отвяла от них навсегда.

К счастью, та не заметила за Бакуго вандализма, а увлеченно несла околесицу про свидания на природе, совместные медитации и какие-то дыхательные практики. Кьёка же краем глаза поглядывала за Бакуго, пытаясь одними губами шепнуть ему: «Даже не смей!»

Он же проигнорировал ее начисто, благо что на тетку не напал, только зло выпалил:

— Да с чего вы дое… — но тут вовремя замолк, хмыкнул, исправился, правда, дружелюбнее от этого не стал, — заладили с этим окситоцином? Что от меня надо?

Тетка возмущенно поправила очки, поджала губы и несколько формально зачастила:

— Не так уж редки случаи… понимаете… случаи фиктивных… не сказать чтобы браков, скорее, взаимоотношений. Семейные центры назначают пары для того, чтобы каждый из партнеров сумел раскрыться, а не терпел какие-либо…

— А свадьбы причем? — резко оборвал ее Бакуго.

— Понимаете… — чуть растерялась консультантка, но тут же взяла себя в руки. — Не ожидала, что вас так заинтересуют свадьбы. Обычно мужчины избегают посещать мероприятия центра, разве что… — тут она хитро прижмурилась, перевела взгляд на Кьёку и закончила совсем другим. — Свадьбы — привилегия успешных пар, а вашу пару, к сожалению, не назвать успешной.

— В прошлый раз нихера же не мешало, теперь-то что? — озлился Бакуго, так что Кьёке пришлось его за рукав футболки дернуть и к порядку призвать. И это консультантка как раз заметила.

— Мы собирали данные, простите. В том числе, как вы будете реагировать на чужое счастье. Типичный случай: целая буря чувств! Ох, что за денек был! — заохала тетка.

Кьёка закатила глаза и уткнулась лбом в ладонь. Бакуго сцепил зубы и недобро оскалился. А тетка напротив них все вещала и вещала, даже не представляя, что за монстры сидят перед ней.

— Кстати, у вас есть какие-нибудь милые прозвища? Ну, в минуты нежности… — умильно улыбнулась тетка.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

Бакуго закашлялся.

Кьёка побледнела.

— Ана… — начал было Бакуго.

— А, нет-нет, никаких! — повысила голос Кьёка и впилась пяткой в носок «благоверного».

Бакуго повернулся к ней с видом «еще лупанешь, стерва, из окна выкину», на что Кьёка ответила ему красноречивым взглядом «еще ляпнешь что, и я зашью тебе рот».

— Очень жаль… очень жаль… — задумчиво забормотала консультантка и заскребла что-то в своем планшете. Наверняка зафиксировала короткую перебранку.

— И чё с окситоцином-то делать? Что от меня надо? — проворчал Бакуго, пытаясь все-таки тетку дернуть и в свою пользу ее трескотню направить.

Та пожевала губами, мечтательно улыбнулась и выдала:

— А вы почаще занимайтесь любовью. У многих пар кризис отношений… из-за таких мелочей. Подумайте об этом.

***

Бакуго и Кьёка уже где-то с час торчали на кухне, пытаясь сообразить, как наебнуть систему и раздобыть приглашения на свадьбу.

— Надо пошевеливаться, — флегматично заметила Кьёка.

— Знаю я! Завались! — огрызнулся Бакуго и взъерошил колючие волосы.

— Или профиль ее ломать.

Бакуго благоразумно промолчал, решив не рассказывать деве декаданса, сколько профилей он ломанул за эти полтора года и как адово нарвется, если кто-то узнает об этом.

— Будешь стрессовать, нам назначат совместную йогу. Я не пойду — говорю сразу, — ехидно бросила Кьёка и презрительно скривилась.

— Сказал: завались! Так завались! Не наседай!

— У нас два с чем-то месяца осталось. Следующая ой как не обрадуется, когда поймет, как тебе на нее срать, — все с той же ехидцей добавила она.

Бакуго поднял голову и гневно выплюнул:

— Да заебала нагнетать! Раз умная, давай, скажи, блять, что с этим ебанным окситоцином делать!

— Натягивать, — пожала плечами Кьёка.

Бакуго ошарашенно поглядел на нее, как на китайскую гимнастку, готовую сплясать чарльстон на высоте в тридцать или сорок этажей.

— И как? — чуть успокоившись, поинтересовался он.

— Тихо живи, поменьше работай, спорт вот… Говорят, оргазм ловят и от бега. Займись чем-то таким. Ну и та ведьма права: нужно почаще трахаться.

Бакуго схватился за виски, резко потер лоб и, скосив на Кьёку полный боли взгляд, нехотя буркнул:

— Вот окситоцину-то привалит! Не унесу!

Та чуть поморщила нос и равнодушно пожала плечами:

— Ты тоже не мешок счастья. Скорее, мешок дерьма. Ты там сам решай, что тебе надо. Можем и так до конца протянуть. Мне-то что? А только за твоей Очако я сталкерить не буду.

Услышав имя чертовой девки, из-за которой его хрен знает куда занесло, Бакуго поморщился с такой силой, будто ему в жопу загнали гвоздь, а потом сквозь зубы прошипел:

— Ладно. Только херово кольцо с губы сними! Нацепила же опять, а!

— И с кольцом потерпишь. Если так уж хочешь, — хмыкнула Кьёка и руки на груди сложила.

Тогда же оба поняли, что самый настоящий пиздец только начинается.

***

Трахаться с Кьёкой ему совсем не нравилось. По крайней мере, в сознанке, — это Бакуго понял чуть ли не с первого раза. Потому что тощая, холодная, жесткая — совсем не идеал, и на одной фантазии тут далеко не уедешь. У него падало лишь оттого, что он глядеть не мог на ее впалую грудь с острыми сосками, на выпирающие, как гребни динозавров, позвонки; а когда Кьёка в болезненном удовольствии приоткрывала рот, на ее бесцветных губах проглядывались венки, и от этого Бакуго становилось безотчетно жутко.

Поэтому он яростно жмурился и жал девку к себе как можно ближе. Он выдирал из нее счастье и вгонял ей прямиком в тело ударные дозы окситоцина, а сам страдал и растил в крови адреналин.

За первую неделю они нисколько не продвинулись — ситуация только ухудшилась.

И тогда Кьёка сказала:

— Хватит.

Приказала отъебаться от нее. Инициативу не проявлять. Но самому не дергаться и не паниковать, когда способ найдет.

И она нашла.

Всего дважды в сутки Бакуго был расслаблен, почти мягок. Но для этого нужно было, чтобы совпали сразу несколько факторов.

Во-первых, он должен был умотаться вкрай. До трясучки по всему телу, до тошноты. До такого изнеможения, чтоб сдохнуть хотелось. Причем кончиться не только интеллектуально, но и физически. А для этого работай и регулярно тренировками догоняйся.

Во-вторых, четко и по режиму спать. Когда Бакуго входил в привычную колею и спал по восемь часов в сутки — ни час меньше, ни час больше — он возвращался к той жизни, какую вел в детстве и юности, и от этого становился в разы спокойнее.

В-третьих, полный запрет на алкоголь, энергетики, чай и кофе. Никакого кофеина несколько дней — и Бакуго прекращал орать по утрам на все, что движется.

И последнее: легче всего он принимал Кьёку, будучи на грани бодрствования и сна; когда не мог толком проснуться, но мог достаточно возбудиться, чтобы дева декаданса сама все сделала.

Все это Кьёка выяснила в одно воскресное утро, когда по привычке перекатилась, попыталась через Бакуго перелезть, на грудь к нему забралась и, как потом объяснила, в кои-то веки увидела в нем не агрессивное мудло, которому можно разве что кулак в зубы засадить.

— Целовался ты точно поохотнее. Не так, как будто мне одолжение делаешь. Да боже, ты порой и стонал, а не крошил зубы, как любишь! — потом подколола его Кьёка с ехидной полуулыбкой — уголки ее губ чуть поползли вверх да так и застыли.

От ее замечаний Бакуго скривился как от зубной боли и прохрипел свое обычное «Завались!».

И правда: в полусне он ее не жал, не вытряхивал из ее костей удовольствие для себя, а тихо, не размыкая ресниц, наслаждался одними лишь ощущениями: внутри нее было тепло и влажно. И в полусне Бакуго было все равно, кто дарит ему чутка больше окситоцина.

***

К августу свадьбы шли валом, почти каждую субботу, а все потому, что хорошая погода, меньше нервяков, а конечное решение, судя по всему, выносят все-таки люди. Все как всегда. Все как у людей, лишенных поддержки семейного центра.

Бакуго же это сыграло на руку: больше свадеб — больше шансов увидеть Очако. Лишь бы только не в белом платье. Лишь бы не в белом. А если увидит, что с ним будет? Что сделает? Об этом Бакуго даже думать не хотел.

И на каждой свадьбе чертов источник окситоцина только и делала, что избегала его: отводила взгляд, огибала по широкой дуге, пряталась за толпы, за столы; пряталась в саду. Правда, и от своего типа партнера пряталась, ведь тот загонял ей что-то с ехидной широкой улыбочкой. Наверняка давил ее, изгалялся пред всеми, чтобы Очако не могла вспылить. А если бы вспылила — тут же бы прослыла нервной идиоткой, а это двойки на профиль и снижение рейтинга.

Бакуго бесила эта публичная порка. Бесил херов мудак, который достался пухлощекой тупице, но поделать с этим нихера не мог. Ведь и подойти не мог — Очако могла накатать на него заяву, и тогда хватай браслет на щиколотку, который будет противно пищать, стоит только к девке на расстояние в пять метров подобраться.

Будет часто пищать — там и реальный срок подкатит. Нихуевый попадос. Нет, Бакуго так рисковать не мог.

Только вот Кьёка — единственная надежда и опора в этом безумно идиотском деле — тоже была не то чтобы дипломат. Скорее, туповатый посланник, способный передать суть, но не способный втолковать, что там реально нужно. Бакуго это увидел при первом же заходе.

Вроде Кьёка и улыбалась, и не то чтобы сильно жестикулировала, и даже Очако нормально ее встретила, но… Когда девки перекинулись парой фраз, пухлощекая вдруг побледнела, затряслась и на шаг-два отступила. Кьёка не стала наседать, пожала плечами, что-то бросила и осторожно ретировалась.

А Бакуго сказала:

— Не, она еще не готова.

Он же раздраженно цыкнул, чуть ли тычок Кьёке не отвесил, но сдержался. Тем более, что дева декаданса проронила:

— И как же ты накосячил, что она дергается, чуть имя твое помяни? А, нет, чуть намекни на тебя, и все!

— Нихуя я не сделал, — помолчав немного, буркнул Бакуго.

— Ну, раз нихуя… Значит, жди, сам виноват.

Бакуго чуть было не спросил, что это за херню Кьёка сморозила, но тут вспомнил, что бабскую придурь не жалует и в ней один хер не разберется, и рот вовремя захлопнул.

На другой свадьбе Кьёка опять подобралась к Очако. И опять отворот-поворот.

— Да у нее натурально на тебя фобия, — чуть ли не со смешком пояснила дева декаданса, когда Бакуго навис над ней. Громада громадой, руки на груди. Челюсть ну чисто бульдожья. И видок такой: вот-вот вцепится.

— Так трепись обо мне поменьше, — в первый и последний раз дал совет он.

— Да я и не треплюсь. Как узнала во мне… ну, что я с тобой шляюсь, так и от меня бегает. Просто цирк. И это… поменьше нас глазами жги. Заметно же, что пялишься, — со скукой добавила Кьёка и, обогнув Бакуго, куда-то испарилась.

Она хотя бы знала, чем себя занять, а вот Бакуго нихера не знал. С цивилами он не трепался. Есть — вообще не ел, а со спиртным надолго завязал (чтоб окситоцин не обрушить). И все равно порой ходил как пьяный: в пальцах покалывало, в голове шумело, и если хоть мельком замечал чертову пухлощекую девку, машинально на нее оборачивался.

И никакая сила воли.

Никакая злость.

Никакая безысходность не могли сцепить позвонки шеи.

Не могли заткнуть сердце и заставить его биться медленно, равнодушно.

Бакуго было дохуя плохо, а херов окситоцин рос и без источника окситоцина.

***

Наверное, на него бы и глядели как на маньяка какого-нибудь. Как на очередного неудачника. Придурка, который заявился на чужую свадьбу не учиться счастью, а волочиться за какой-нибудь телкой, да вот пришла помощь откуда не ждали. Бакуго выручил двумордый хахаль херовой аристократки.

Получилось забавно: одуревшая от счастья Момо зачем-то приволокла своего партнера Бакуго показать. Точнее, было неясно: то ли самого Бакуго показать, то ли Бакуго этого двумордого. Оба, конечно, страшно удивились, ведь никому из них не было понятно, нахера вообще состоялось это знакомство.

К тому же Момо не просто их свела, а свела и свалила, вынудив стоять в неловком молчании.

И так бы они молчали до конца сентиментальных воспоминаний о знакомстве жениха и невесты, до конца венчания и регистрации, а там и до торта дотянули бы, вот только двумордому приспичило почесать языком. Из вежливости, видимо.

— Слышал о тебе от Мидории, — проронил он сухим тоном. Эмоций у двумордого — дефицит страшнейший. Даже Кьёка на его фоне — жизнерадостная истеричка.

Бакуго чуть было не выплюнул «Заебись!», но вовремя вспомнил, что крепко держится за окситоцин, за жизнь цивила и за возможность таки поговорить с пухлощекой девкой.

— А-а, — прорычал он вместо всего того, что мог бы прорычать, и такой ответ вполне устроил двумордого. Точнее, он решил вежливости ради добавить:

— Отзывался как о хорошем специалисте. Система несправедлива, раз берет в расчет рейтинг.

Бакуго мог бы сказать, как он ебал эту систему во все щели, и с куда большим бы удовольствием выебал бы во все щели херов светский разговор, особенно если в нем фигурирует мудак-Деку, но вместо этого вроде как утвердительно что-то проворчал.

Двумордый удовлетворился и этим. Он вообще был понятливым молчаливым парнем и болтать особо не умел.

Но с той поры с какого-то хера двумордый зачастил около Бакуго ошиваться, на пару красноречиво молчать и топтаться возле какого-нибудь стола, дерева, лавочки и хуй разбери чего. Вроде как диалог и не диалог. Тусня и не тусня.

Удивительно, но двумордый оказался дико популярным типом, особенно у баб. То и дело к ним подваливали группы каких-то девок и о чем-то спрашивали Тодороки. Отвешивали ему комплименты, интересовались планами и здоровьем. Вслед за ними подтягивались и какие-то чуваки. Видимо, тащило вперед стадное чувство. И всем им двумордый с чопорным видом зачем-то представлял Бакуго:

— Бакуго Кацуки.

— Да, мой знакомый. Бакуго Кацуки.

— Нет, не коллега. Да, зовут Бакуго Кацуки.

Нахера он так делал, когда все и так видели профиль Бакуго — не знал никто. Ни сам Бакуго, ни все те типы, которые к ним подваливали. Однако даже такая простая штука внезапно работала в пользу Бакуго: ему улыбались, втихаря ставили приличные оценки, завязывали разговор. И Бакуго старался эту болтовню не слить, не накосячить, и даже хилые попытки давали ошеломительный результат.

Скорее всего, у двумордого имелась какая-то божественная аура: все, что попадало под воздействие этой ауры, автоматически становилось «ок, норм», «элитарным» и «приличным». Вот и сверхтоксичная гадина с отходами вместо слов внезапно стала «ок, норм» и дохуя приличной.

И так случалось из раза в раз.

Время бежало быстро, Бакуго даже дни считать перестал. Ведь все, что ни делалось, было рутиной. Тягомотной, но вполне комфортной рутиной.

Пять раз в неделю Бакуго ходил на работу, трижды в неделю упахивался на тренировках, и даже бегать начал, как это делал еще в университете. Дважды или трижды в неделю его в полусонном состоянии трахала Кьёка, и так они держали на нужной отметке окситоцин. Вместе ходили на свадьбу, где до самого позднего вечера Бакуго тусил рядом с молчаливым Тодороки.

И так неделя за неделей. Неделя за неделей.

Но при такой жизни рейтинг у Бакуго мало-помалу рос. Аж до 3,9 единиц дополз.

И вот под конец августа, когда у Бакуго с Кьёкой осталась от силы неделя-две, дева декаданса объявила ему радостную весть. Точнее, спросила прямо на свадьбе:

— Ну что, приютишь ее?

Бакуго даже интересоваться не стал, кого. Лишь адово нахмурился, так что кожа на лбу в толстые складки собралась. Кьёка же на это ехидно оскалилась и с издевочкой уточнила:

— Что морщишься? Ты же хотел! Так что? Приютишь Очако?

Бакуго долго не мог обнаружить у себя дара речи. А когда все-таки обнаружил, лишь прохрипел:  
— Ага.


	16. Протокол диалогов «Decision maker». Анализ объектов №21678/№76231

**Тег: «Cause_of_final_decision». Статус: fail. Процент совместимости: 68%. Final simulation: refused.**

 **Для дальнейшего анализа рекомендуется обратиться к полным версиям протоколов  
Note: объект №76231 не имеет записей в оперативной памяти. Слепок событий в долговременной памяти нечеткий, эмоционально-образный. Характер решения: мгновенный, неоспоримый.**

 **356  
[перейти к полной версии протокола]**

— Что ни песня, то хуйня какая-то. Ладно еще с музыкой туда-сюда, но тут вообще охуеть можно. Тебе самой не надоело?

…  
…

— А что тогда писать? О чем? Хочешь, чтобы все песни были в духе «глядите, я нагибаю все живое, все телки мои, сейчас лопну от своей охуенности»?

…  
…

— Почему молчишь? Ты такие песни хочешь? Или «Rise and shine!»?

— А? Это еще что за дерьмо? Из какого старья вытащила?

— Не старья. Вся эта позитивная попса об одном: rise and shine. Но и твое «нагну всех» тоже rise and shine, разницы никакой.

— Получше, чем твое «мы тут все подохнем».

— Так это правда. Ну как… условная правда. Тут хрен подохнешь.

…  
…

— Ты заебала выносить мозг. Что за блядские загадки? Я на твои ребусы не подписывался!

…  
…

— Были бы ребусы. Все так очевидно.

— А-а?! Очевидно ей! Ну? Давай, выкатывай! А если нехуй сказать, так завались!

…  
…

— Дети.

— Что, блять?! Какие, мать твою, дети?!

— Дети. Где дети? Не замечал? Почему не хватает детей?

…  
…

— И ты ведь знаешь, что такое «дети». Знаешь. Иначе мы бы так не тряслись с контрацепцией. Мы все почему-то не хотим детей, когда в реале их вообще не видели.

…  
…

— Даже йети реальнее, чем дети.

…  
…

— Вот скажи, о чем тогда писать, если не о том, что все тут не так? И мы с тобой не… Эй! Ты куда?

— Ты, мать твою, совсем ебанулась и напилась. И если тебе мозги разорвет, то похуй, заслужила. Нехуй было приговаривать аж три бутылки. Сиди дома и жри сок, ебанутая! Как напьешься, так несет!

…  
…

— Я даже ни в одном глазу! Чертов трус!

 **2675  
[перейти к полной версии протокола]**

— Не понимаю, с чего тебя ведет. Она ведь совсем… обычная? Ты ведь на таких сто из ста не западаешь. Иначе давно бы женился. Дети там. Рейтинг нормальный. А теперь ты натурально в воронке. Тебя засасывает, аж больно смотреть. Ты ей вообще не нравишься, в курсе?

— Ну в курсе. И? Тебя саму понесло заниматься этой хуйней! Я тебя не просил!

…  
…

— Мы все хотим недостижимого. Больше и не скажу. Чего-то такого, чтобы было трудно. А когда просто, когда все есть… нет, это не вставляет. Настоящая любовь растет из трудностей…

— Хуйня это все!

— Не перебивай! А если хуйня, почему не возьмешь кого-то еще?

…  
…

— А сама чего не возьмешь?

— Я пытаюсь!

…  
…

— Нет, нихуя не пытаешься.

…  
…

— Кто бы говорил!

…  
…

— Тогда чего ходишь ну чисто швабру проглотила, когда этот… херов Эндорфин розовую девку ебет? Тебя трогает! Разревелась бы даже, только дай!

— Херовый из тебя психолог! Ты вообще… ты вообще ни черта не понимаешь!

— Ты гляди, как заговорила! То бубнишь под нос, то типа ехидосину отыгрываешь, вся такая пиздец умная, а сейчас верещишь…

— Лучше заткнись!

— Да заткнулся, не разгоняйся! Заполыхала, задергалась. Ты тут типа философию толкаешь, типа меня учить вздумала, но сама нихуя не учишься.

…  
…

— Ладно, дуй сюда. Пиздец окситоцину. Давай, будем исправлять.

 **3467  
[перейти к полной версии протокола]**

— Думал, ради чего бы ты умер? Брось, если мозгов хоть немного, думал же. За что бы отдал жизнь?

— Ты меня конкретно подзаебала. Нахер послала, бухаешь, а потом типа заявляешься, спишь тут и ебешь мне мозги долбаными вопросами.

— Ты в курсе, что так она ни за что тебя… ну вообще никак?

— А-а?!

— Ну вот, и за это «а-а?!».

…  
…

— Ты бы за нее умер?

…  
…

— Где ты этого понахваталась? На курсах?

…  
…

— Представь, да. Типа подтип «бунтарей» самый проблемный.

— Ну заебись.

— И самый романтичный.

…  
…

— Ты бы за нее умер?

…  
…

— В жопу иди со своей гребаной романтикой! Я вообще подыхать не собираюсь, чтоб ты знала!

…  
…

— Ну да, а я забыла, что ты конченый.

— Ага.

— Эгоист.

— Завались.

— Только и делаешь, что затыкаешь мне рот.

— Да только не заткнешься. Язык, что ли, вырвать?

…  
…

— А мне больно говорить. Вообще-то.

— С хуя ли?

— Да вот. Гляди!

…  
…

— Фу бля! Ну и мерзость! Лучше б рот зашила! Эй! Не лезь!

…  
…

— Да ты заебала! Я эту хуйню зубами вытяну!

— Я петь не смогу.

— Ну и заебись.

…  
…

— Бля, твоей крови наглотался.

…  
…

— Так за что бы умер?

— Вынь эту хуйню из языка, залей там антисептиком и завались. Поняла?

…

— Ты бы умер за мою песню? За мою мысль?

…

— У тебя, блять, кровь с подбородка капает! Шуруй в ванную и рот полощи! Да ебаный ж ты свет! Ты же напилась!

…

— Мне сказали, что за мои песни можно умереть. Пиздят же, да?

— Подымайся давай. За шкирку потащу.

— Я бы умерла за то, чтобы люди умирали от моих песен. Нет, ну, не буквально…

…  
…

— Или за то, чтобы меня признали.

…

— Эй, Кацуки, а за что бы ты умер?

— Просто бы так отвалился, лишь бы нихуя из этого не слышать!

…  
…

— За этот мир?

— Нет, хуйня какая-то.

— Ну, чтобы стать бессмертным?

— Сдохнуть, чтобы не сдыхать? Ты себя хоть слышишь?

…  
…

— Я бы умерла за правду. Вот правда. Я хочу узнать, что там на самом деле за границей.

— Ясно, что. Дома. Люди. Такие же ебанутые бабы, вроде тебя. Выпивка. Лес. Башни. Вся вот эта хуйня, которая тебе нравится.

— Думаешь, типа шаблоны? Контр-ц, контр-в?

…  
…

— Матрица?

— Язык высунь, тупица. И над ванной наклонись. Так, ага.

…  
…

— Ты пойдешь со мной, если найду дыру?

…  
…

— Ебанного Эндорфина возьми, ты же его хочешь.

…  
…

— Если я умру… Ты пойдешь за границу?

…  
…

— Нахуя?

…  
…

— Чтобы узнать правду. И за нее умереть.


	17. I need to f**k the Sys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> System Of A Down — Fuck the system!

— Напомню тебе еще раз: веди себя нормально, без этого всего...

— Ага, — хмуро буркнул Бакуго, засовывая кулаки в карманы. В глубине души он нихера не понимал, почему должен следовать каким-то правилам да еще у себя дома. К нему решили завалиться две девки и с порога качают права, а он — вот долбаеб же! — какого-то хера согласен на все.

— Ее нынешний совсем сдурел, — тем временем флегматично пояснила Кьёка, — Да и в центре сдурели. Обрабатывают ее, чтобы не ломалась, а дала. Ты в курсе, что центр ей аж сорок мужиков подослал?

Бакуго яростно цыкнул, но не так злобно, как мог бы: уже все разузнал, но перед Кьёкой решил не палиться. А все-таки насторожился: дева декаданса, похоже, в подружки Очако навязалась и кое-что реальное о ней разузнала.

— Ну, на самом деле не сорок, а больше, — тут же исправилась Кьёка и потерла лоб, где пролегла длинная морщинка возмущения. — И ты представь, ее же типа обвинили, что она ни с кем не сходится. Тут давать заебешься каждому из сорока, ну и она не стала. Оказывается, это типа норма... Вот блять... В подполье-то не каждый день дают... ну и шлюхи не каждый день работают, а тут просто... Вот как это назвать? И центр толкает!

— Нахуй центр. Нахуй это общество, — выплюнул Бакуго и голову поднял, пытаясь найти взглядом Очако. Но не увидел: опять где-то попряталась, пока Кьёка-посланник с ним не договорится. 

— Ну в общем... ходить ей на реабилитацию не переходить. И ты же нормальный... ну бываешь. 

— «Бываешь»? — усмехнулся Бакуго.

— В общем, не кидайся там, не груби. Чтобы она к своему не вернулась. Не для себя даже... ну ты представь, ее все вокруг ломают, а тут есть шанс выбраться, а потом его нет... После такого не выплывешь. Сообразил? 

— Ну, — он неохотно качнул подбородком. 

— Ты можешь хоть день без своего ора пожить? Банку-ругалку заведи... на большую сумму поспорь... Даже не знаю. На меня можешь орать потом... — Кьёка устало потерла виски.

— Она что, блять, стеклянная? — не выдержал и огрызнулся Бакуго. Все эти ограничения да еще в его собственном доме ему охуеть как не нравились.

— А ты что хотел? Помочь ей или так, трахнуть? Если помочь — так давай, вот, помогай. Я расстаралась не для того, чтобы ты ее отбил, а... ну... Я вроде как поняла, что ты хочешь ее вытащить. И не можешь, потому что сам дерьмо дерьмом. А если просто трахнуть... Ну я не знаю, каким мудаком надо быть. Особенно если любишь.

От этого «любишь» Бакуго нехило пробрало: пальцы задрожали, а внутри стало пиздец как холодно. Даже зубы друг об дружку стукнулись.

— Ладно. Понял. 

— И ты на диване спишь, — тут Кьёка злодейски усмехнулась.

— А не прихуели вы, а? — вскинулся Бакуго.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой у нее на глазах? Точно? — ехидная улыбка снова расцвела на губах девы декаданса, вот только уголки рта у нее подрагивали, как у не слишком-то профессионального клоуна, который рад бы зарыдать, но на службе.

Бакуго не ответил. Опустил голову и только потом чуть качнул подбородком.

— Ну, так и подумала. Сделаешь все правильно, и твое время придет.

***

Очако старалась не смотреть на него, а со смущением разглядывала свои кеды с отклеившимся носком. Не ней была длинное, по коленку, платье-рубашка, уже слегка потрепанное и вообще для свадьбы неуместное. 

А еще девка пряталась за плечом Кьёки. Держала ту за руку, чуть ли пальцами в предплечье не впивалась. Ну чисто ребенок!

Помолчав немного, Бакуго нехотя выплюнул:

— Если собрались, погнали. Такси там ждет, — и кивнул на парковку у особняка, где организовался целый кортеж из машинок с автопилотом. Сам же Бакуго, не дожидаясь ответа, резко развернулся и уверенно зашагал туда. Очень скоро заскрипел гравий — наверняка Кьёка тащила за собой Очако, а та робко топала, все еще не уверенная, идти или не идти.

А когда в машину загрузились — Бакуго на одно сиденье, а девки — напротив, — повисла неприятная тишина, которую хоть кто-то да должен был нарушить. Кьёка красноречиво молчала, а Очако судорожно ломала пальцы, пытаясь то ли растянуть их, то ли вырвать с корнем.

Бакуго тяжело вздохнул и начал первым:

— Если шмоток не захватила, завтра заберем. Не парься.

Очако что-то забормотала — наверняка благодарности или какой-то отказ, — и Кьёке пришлось к самым ее губам наклониться и ухо подставить, чтобы разобрать, что она говорит. 

— Нет, не выйдет, там будет Нейто.

— А не... — Бакуго чуть было не спросил «а не похуй?», но вовремя себя придержал. 

— Сам не парься. Мы вроде как договорились, что в понедельник заберем. На него вряд ли наткнемся, — повела плечами Кьёка, удобней на сиденье устроилась и искоса поглядела на Очако. Та кивнула. Бакуго им тоже кивнул. 

А все-таки заторможенная и ненормально-молчаливая Очако его жуть как напрягала. Ему даже показалось, что ей вместо антидепрессантов какие-то седативные дают с нагрузкой на мозги. Ни тени улыбки, ни тени прежней Очако.

Да, его это пиздец как напрягало.

***

И в первую же ночь, стоило им до квартиры Бакуго добраться, он сам и Кьёка чуть было не накосячили, не вспугнули свою то ли подопечную, то ли жертву. 

Конечно, получив бормотание вместо ответа еще в такси, Бакуго хватило ума Очако ни о чем не расспрашивать и вообще в междусобойчик этих девок не лезть: просто выдал Кьёке постельное белье, полотенца на двоих и кое-что по мелочи, но тут выяснилось, что у Очако вообще ничего с собой нет и спать ей не в чем.

— Ты же шмотки носишь, так дай ей! — медленно начал закипать он, когда Кьёка спросила у него какую-нибудь ненужную футболку. И ведь правда: дева декаданса почти всегда таскала за собой рюкзак, куда складывала все свое барахло: от струн до щетки, и поэтому ее шмоток Бакуго в своей квартире отродясь не видал — Кьёка их попросту не разбрасывала. 

— А что я дам? Она ни в один мой топ не влезет! — зашипела Кьёка и выразительно приподняла брови. — Слепой, что ли? У нас в два-три размера разница!

— Ну охуеть! А я почему должен? 

— Потому что ей всяко будет как раз! Ну в смысле... Погоди... — и тут до нее дошло, как все это можно расценить. Как это вообще выглядит со стороны. И Кьёка с размаху хлопнула себя по лбу.

— Додумалась. Бинго, — устало пробормотал Бакуго, а в шкаф все равно полез. Где как назло ни одной новой футболки не завалялось. Ни одной рубашки в упаковке. А ведь когда-то что-то покупал... Но тут сообразил, что если даст что-то из того, что носит последний год (и вообще шмотки его последнего, финального размера), то Очако в этом точно утонет. Пришлось лезть на дальнюю полку, искать шмотье, оставшееся с университета. То, что он по чистой случайности не выкинул... Только ему не повезло — в какую-то из уборок он выгреб все.

— Ты чего так долго копаешься? Дай что-нибудь и ладно! — поторопила Кьёка.

Бакуго зло цыкнул, раздраженно запихал обратно аккуратные стопки и первую же попавшуюся футболку девке всучил. Не глядя, не разворачивая.

— Скажи, чтоб не возвращала. Хоть сожжет потом, хоть на тряпки. Назад не надо! — рыкнул он и, отогнав Кьёку от шкафа, стал вытягивать из нижней полки убранный спальник. Жаться на диване Бакуго никак не хотелось.

Потом уже, убрав назад все, что вытащил, и отлепившись от шкафа, Бакуго застал тихую перебранку этих двоих — Очако чуть ли не со слезами что-то лихорадочно шептала, а Кьёка ее за руку держала и уговаривала. Сделав вид, что ему срать на гостью, на этот херов шум, вообще на все, Бакуго мимо них проскользнул (те на секунду замолчали и испуганно на него уставились), на свободном клочке пола у телевизора уселся и начал спальник разгребать и стелить. Покончив с этим, он как ни в чем ни бывало улегся, перевернулся на бок и затих.

А сам напряженно слушал, как две девки топчутся у него в гостиной, как тихо о чем-то шепчутся, шуршат бельем и потихоньку укладываются спать. Потом кто-то из них зашлепал босыми ногами, покопался на кухне (скорее всего, Кьёка; пухлощекая девка, поди, и дернуться боялась), погремел посудой, а там и зашлепал обратно. Затем наконец-то погас свет. 

Еще где-то с час Бакуго сквозь дрему слышал шепотки и шорохи — девки, видимо, никак не могли наболтаться, — но потом все стихло.

***

Спали они долго, до полудня. А Бакуго раньше их на три-четыре часа встал. На пробежку собрался, стал искать наушники и ключи, сразу не нашел и по-тихому в спальню заглянул. Кинул взгляд на кровать и чуть ли не задохнулся: две девки спали вповалку — руки и ноги переплетены, а у Очако еще и футболка сбилась до самых трусов. Херова черная футболка с фосфорицирующим черепом!

Полуголая Кьёка в ее объятиях казалась чисто скелетом — так сильно контрастировало соседство тонких, затянутых в кожу, костей и здорового пухлого тела. Соседство мягкой розовой и сухой бледной плоти. 

У Бакуго аж слюна потекла, а ежеутренний стояк снова дал о себе знать. Что тут ни говори, а обнаружить сразу двух баб у себя в постели — то еще испытание инстинктами. К тому же наушники обнаружились как назло на тумбочке, чуть ли не у самых розовых пальцев Очако.

Бакуго закатил глаза, мысленно выругался от всей души, развернулся и тихо из комнаты вышел. А там и дверь поплотней прикрыл, чтобы не видеть и не слышать чертовых девок. 

Надо было успокоиться. Держаться от них подальше. И придумать, что делать с херовым стояком, с которым особо и не побегаешь.

***

Трудно было лишь в первые дни, когда они втроем притирались, учились избегать друг друга. И трудно было забрать шмотки Очако из дома ее партнера. 

В понедельник, посреди рабочего дня, у Бакуго вдруг завибрировал смартфон. На экране высветился незнакомый номер. Бакуго трубку не взял, но хер пойми какой мудак не сдавался и настойчиво пытался его достать.

Бакуго не выдержал, провел пальцем по экрану (немного надеясь, что сможет на незнакомца наорать), и тут вдруг услышал лихорадочную трескотню Кьёки:

— Эй! Какого черта сбрасываешь?! Тут полный алярм! Он не отдает ее вещи!

«Блять!» — мысленно выругался Бакуго, потер пальцами переносицу и, за секунду собравшись с мыслями, более или менее спокойно спросил:

— Адрес какой? Куда ехать?

Кьёка сказала, а сама, не бросая трубки, продолжала трепаться, словно в жопу ужаленный репортер:

— Мы тут заехали к четырем... Ну прости, что не раньше, прокопались! А он уже тут! Ну и начал слово за слово, «люблю, оставайся, куда ты пойдешь». У Очако тут уже срыв, этот мудак меня прогнал и сейчас с ней разбирается. Господи, хоть бы ничего не сделал! 

Она бы и дальше трещала, но Бакуго скинул вызов и, расправив плечи, похрустел шеей. А затем направился в кабинет босса.

***

Примерно через полчаса он уже стоял на крыльце белого домика в квартале четырехзвездочных, где рядками, уходящими в бесконечность, стояли типовые коттеджи. Рядом с ним, Бакуго, тряслась от злости Кьёка и раскуривала, кажется, десятую-двенадцатую сигарету: пачка в ее руках была уже пуста, а вот клумба с петуниями — вся в окурках. По ним-то Бакуго и насчитал. 

— Харе дымить. Вот ебанашки! — устало бросил он, когда на себе напряженный взгляд Кьёки уловил: там была чистая паника и молчаливый вопрос «а ты разберешься?». — Говорил же, в воскресенье заберем, но вы, ебанутые, сами поперлись. Мозгов не хватило догадаться? 

Кьёка скривила губы набок, выдохнула струйку дыма и хрипло зачастила:

— Ну молодец, герой-любовник! Все-то ты знал, а! Теперь-то давай, расскажи, как и что, когда ее оттуда и не вытащить даже!

— На цепь посадил, что ли? — глухо спросил Бакуго, развязывая галстук и стягивая его с шеи, а потом машинально обмотал им костяшки. 

— Может, копов вызвать? — трясущимися губами предложила Кьёка.

— Ну точно. Чтоб потом они сюда же ее привезли. Не болтай херню. 

— А камеры?

— А когда камеры? Через пару месяцев камеры. А если этот будет верещать, за яйца возьмем. Надумаем что на ходу, — и Бакуго сорвался с места. Оказавшись на пороге, он прислушался и почти сразу разобрал какой-то говор, но ждать не стал и на кнопку звонка нажал. Раздался мелодичный перезвон. Говор оборвался. 

— Сиди здесь, я просто посмотрю... А, черт! — выругался кто-то за дверью.

«Херовая звукоизоляция», — смекнул Бакуго и рявкнул хозяину: — Эй, ты! 

По ту сторону замолкли. Видимо, решили притвориться, что никого нет.

— Выпустил ее! Резко! Она за шмотками пришла! Дал и выпустил! — проорал Бакуго. И только потом обернулся и заметил заинтересованный взгляд — соседка через забор испуганно выронила шланг, из которого поливала розы. Бакуго с досадой цыкнул, но отступать не стал. 

— Эй! Девку выпусти! Если не копы помогут, так я дверь снесу! Ты там не охуел, а?! — и наглядности ради в дверь кулаком зарядил и тут же вмятину и щель проделал. 

Справедливости ради, входная у этого Нейто была картон картоном, ну чисто из мусора собранная. Пнешь посильней — и вынес, ничего такого. 

Да и зачем в благополучном квартале добротные двери? Кто будет красть, когда всюду камеры?

А только этот жест мудака-хозяина до усрачки напугал. Кто-то зашебуршился по ту сторону двери, затопал, и Бакуго услышал нервное:

— Это частная собственность, я полицию вызову!

«Какая, нахуй, частная собственность, если ты по рейтингу тут живешь?» — удивился было Бакуго, но отвечать на это не стал, а вместо этого проорал:

— Давай, звякни им! Вот они охуеют! Насильника вот так взять — не каждый день фартит! 

Кто-то за дверью нервно потоптался, подошел ближе и отошел. Вдруг что-то грохнуло, послышался вскрик:

— Что ты делаешь?! Да что ты делаешь?! Очако!

Вслед за тем Бакуго разобрал тихие ругательства и какую-то возню. 

Тут уж терпение у Бакуго лопнуло, и он одним мощным пинком зарядил прямо в один из квадратов дверного полотна и выбил его начисто. Так и есть — картонка. Засадил пятку еще раз, еще, повыбивал все квадраты картонок, имитирующих дерево, выкорчевал руками щепки и огрызки, подцепил замок с той стороны, дернул, оторвал и тогда же за целую — чудом!— дверную ручку ухватился.

А когда дверь отворил, увидел перед собой мудака-партнера Очако, который с открытым ртом глядел на него, точно терминатора в прихожей увидел. За спиной Нейто, скорчившись на полу, сидела сама Очако и прятала заплаканное лицо в коленки.

Когда Бакуго увидел эту сцену, его накрыла такая злость, такая бешеная ярость, что он бы и голыми руками порвал этого Нейто, да тут почувствовал на локте холодные пальцы. Резко обернулся и наткнулся на Кьёку. Та вслед за ним в прихожую прошмыгнула и теперь пыталась удержать его от необдуманных поступков.

Ей почти что удалось. Почти. Да только Бакуго рывком освободился, Кьёку оттолкнул, шагнул к Нейто и за шиворот его от Очако оттащил. Наверное, в тот момент у него, Бакуго, такая адовая злость читалась на лице, что и глядеть нельзя — Нейто и задрожал в его руках, зажмурился, а потом, так и не разомкнув веки, с какого-то хуя издевательски осклабился. Может, и на рефлексах даже. Бакуго страшно хотелось ему вмазать, просто все ебало в крошево разбить, но ничего такого он делать не стал. На пол поставил мудака — тот не удержался и по стеночке съехал, прямо задницей к плинтусу. 

Бакуго же к Очако кинулся, подцепил ее за ворот рубашки-платья, за руку ухватился и осторожно, словно котенка, на пол подставил. Та не удержалась на слабых ногах, на него повалилась, точно в обмороке, да только он ощутил, как ему в рукав впиваются маленькие пальчики. 

— Вещи собери! — гаркнул Кьёке Бакуго, а сам подхватил чертову тупицу Урараку на руки и, переступив через вытянутые ноги охуевшего Нейто, из дома вынес. 

Он старался не глядеть ей в лицо, чтобы не узнать в ее глазах страха и боли. Чтобы не разобрать страданий, ведь тогда бы точно не удержался, вернулся бы в дом и мудака-Нейто по стенам прихожей размазал. Убил бы — это как пить дать. Даже не разбираясь, кто там виноват, сама ли дура-Очако спровоцировала конфликт или же стала жертвой. Любит ли ее мудак-Нейто или нет — Бакуго было абсолютно похуй. 

Ведь он явился забрать свое у какого-то трусливого лоха-цивила, действовал на чистых инстинктах, и о последствиях он бы задумался разве что потом, если бы вообще задумался.

Так Бакуго Очако до такси дотащил, на сиденье посадил, да только рукав из ее цепких пальцев выдрать не сумел — не хватило духу. За каким-то чертом подсел к ней, приобнял, чуть ли в охапку не взял. Очако же уткнулась лицом ему в бок и затихла. А только он все равно ощущал ребрами ее нервную дрожь. К тому же рубашка под сердцем напиталась теплыми слезами. 

Кьёка вернулась скоро, затащила в салон коробку со всяким барахлом, поглядела на Бакуго и Очако, крепко удивилась — глаза у нее стали огромными, ну чисто на все лицо, — но ничего не сказала, развернулась и утопала за чем-то еще. Через минут десять выкатила небольшой желтый чемодан, погнала его вперед себя пинками и кое-как до такси довела. Тут уж Бакуго помог: не выпуская Очако, наклонился к двери, подцепил ручку и чемодан в салон втащил, а потом захлопнул дверцу.

Кьёка же обошла машину с другой стороны, кое-как в тесный салон влезла, прямо на сиденье напротив. Устроилась, дверью хлопнула, ноги на сиденье сложила и вытянула, вызвала прозрачную панель и набила нужный адрес. 

Машина тронулась. И только тогда что Кьёка, что Бакуго услышали приглушенные рыдания Очако.

***

С того самого дня Очако начала с ним, Бакуго, хоть изредка, но говорить. Сначала только при Кьёке, а там и просто так, даже если одни оставались.

— Извините, что так получилось. Опять со мной проблемы, — безжизненным голосом сказала Очако уже в квартире Бакуго, когда они к вечеру добрались, приготовили ужин и кое-как успокоились. 

— Это не ты виновата, а этот! Что ему втемяшилось! Отдал бы все, а не начал... — нахмурилась Кьёка и приложилась к кружке с чаем, куда она, чтоб успокоить нервы, долила вискаря из запасов Бакуго.

Сам Бакуго отобрал у нее бутылку и вылил все в раковину. Кьёка поглядела на него осуждающе, даже возмущенно, но ни слова не проронила. 

— Мне всегда говорят... ну в центре... Что он ничего такого... Это нельзя... как насилие... — запинаясь через слово, тихо-тихо пояснила Очако и стыдливо опустила голову. — Мне кажется, я виновата. Простите. 

Бакуго переглянулся с Кьёкой. Та сделала страшное лицо и вытаращила глаза, а потом опять приняла невозмутимый вид. 

— Успокойся. Центр всем мозги промывает, хоть беги. Вот мы и бежим, — Кьёка оставила на столешнице кружку и, шагнув вперед, взяла Очако за руку. — Мы не будем тебя заставлять. Нас самих не прет, когда заставляют. И мы сами хотели бы отвязаться от центра, но это как с дьяволом контракт подписать...

Кьёка подошла ещё ближе и обхватила плечи Очако. Прижала к себе и провела пару раз пальцами по затылку:

— Что бы мы ни сделали, нас всегда будут осуждать. Больше или меньше — это уже не важно. Так что если будут проблемы, в участок попадем... Ну, попадем. Зато ты сможешь у нас перекантоваться. Если повезет, неделю-две. На ноги встанешь. Отходишь терапию, с работой решишь. Тебе же надо терапию доходить, а потом работу дадут?

Очако сжала ее крепче, всхлипнула, наклонилась как могла ниже и спрятала лицо на груди у Кьёки. Та еще раз провела ладонью по ее волосам, по плечу и устало вздохнула:

— Слезай с антидепрессантов. Слезай со всего этого дерьма. А мы с Бакуго поможем.

Очако неловко кивнула и поглубже зарылась Кьёке куда-то в шею.

Бакуго же глядел на них и чувствовал странное спокойствие. Может быть, впервые в жизни он знал, что поступил абсолютно правильно. Не так, чтобы не жалеть. Не так, чтобы не позволить себя усомниться. А просто знал, что по-другому поступить было нельзя.

***

А на следующий день у Бакуго и Кьёки кончился срок. Кажется, раньше времени.

Просто они проснулись с утра под пронзительный звон двух «мыльниц».

— Ну заебись! — буркнул Бакуго и нехотя оторвал голову от подушки и спальника. 

— _Пожалуйста, ожидайте, когда вам назначат нового партнера_ , — в унисон зачитали сообщения холодные вежливые голоса почти что одинаковых женщин.

А в голове Бакуго тягуче звенели струны, натягивались зубодробительной леской. Гремели басы, булькал дебильный вокал диджея:

 _ **War!**_

 _Fuck the system!_

 _ **War!**_

 _Fuck the system!  
Fuck the system!_

 _ **War!**_

 _Fuck the system!_

 _ **War!**_

А потом он блажил на одной ноте, как блажил бы и сам Бакуго, если бы кто спросил.

I need to fuck the Sys!

I need to fuck the Sys!

 **I NEED TO FUCK THE SYS!**


	18. Have a nice day?

Нет, так сразу ни Бакуго, ни Кьёке никого не назначили. То ли потому, что оба проштрафились, и система думала, как бы их наказать, а то и вообще курсами напрячь, если не выкинуть из списков; то ли потому, что двум ядовитым гадинам хрен там кого найдешь.

Бакуго бы вполне устроило это «хрен там найдешь», потому что он для себя уже всех нашел. И пусть трудно было так просто на двух девок в его квартире глазеть да руками не трогать, но с этим он худо-бедно справлялся…

Кстати сказать, в отличие от Кьёки — бесполезной приживалки, которая разве что не напрягала своим присутствием, — Очако уж очень старалась быть незаметной, удобной и чертовски полезной. Видимо, возвращаться не хотела к мудаку-Нейто. Или с Кьёкой расставаться. Что-то такое.

И потому она и только она помогала Бакуго готовить, причем по ходу дела не слишком-то дергалась от его «Слышь, куда режешь жирно?! А ну надвое еще! Еще надвое!» и старалась хоть как-нибудь выполнять его указания.

Она резала салат, мыла и чистила овощи, попутно стараясь не попадаться под руку Бакуго; быстро накрывала на стол, быстро убирала посуду и маячила где-то в поле зрения, готовая кинуться на помощь, если ее позовут.

И Очако же помогала Бакуго с уборкой: именно она по утрам включала робота-пылесоса, вытаскивала его из углов и гоняла щеткой под софой; прочищала ему нутро и отпускала с миром. Именно она дала ему смешное имя Жестянка, ведь у того скрипели лопасти и щетки, если он застревал, и этот скрип напоминал треск сломанной жести, когда открываешь консерву.

Именно Очако купила цветастую мохнатушку с матерным названием «пипидастр», чтобы стряхивать с карнизов шматы пыли, а когда Бакуго мимоходом тыкал Очако на не вымытый угол окна со словами «Ебанная халтура!», та бросала все и принималась усердно его тереть. Да, усердно, как будто от этого зависит ее жизнь.

Сначала это бесило Бакуго, ведь он привык царствовать на своей территории безраздельно и ненавидел чужую работу и чужую помощь как явление, но готовить и убирать сразу за двумя бабами ему нахуй не уперлось, и поэтому он рано или поздно стал принимать старания Очако как должное: живешь тут, так паши, мать твою!

И, как ни странно, Очако быстро прекратила его криков и коротких указаний пугаться: то ли и не такое повидала, то ли сделала ему, Бакуго, огромную скидку. То ли решила, что раз с чужим уставом в монастырь не лезут, то и нечего возмущаться.

Справедливости ради, Бакуго никогда на Очако просто так не орал, а с некоторых пор и банку-ругалку завел, куда скидывал мелкие купюры за каждое крепкое словцо. И заполнил ее до самого верху меньше, чем через неделю, слив за ругань половину зарплаты. За исполнением наказания жестко следила Кьёка (съехавшая к Бакуго сразу же после того, как Очако у него поселилась; по крайней мере, дева декаданса теперь торчала в его квартире каждый день и прекратила пропадать на всю неделю и сваливать на тусню или очередной подпольный концерт).

В итоге Кьёка настолько обнаглела, что даже гитару с собой приперла и теперь периодически тренькала, устроившись то на подоконнике, то на лоджии.

Обычно выходило так, что пока Бакуго и Очако в запаре готовили ужин, Кьёка наигрывала им что-то меланхолично-лиричное. Тонкие длинные звуки прорывались сквозь городской шум, сквозь шелест листвы и приглушенный бубнеж соседских телевизоров и почему-то добавляли атмосфере уюта, как не могли добавить ни разговоры, ни долгое молчание.

Кто-то из этой троицы был лишним, и Бакуго частенько думал, что он сам. Ведь пока его не было, девки смеялись и о чем-то шептались, куда-то ходили и вообще вели свою незаметную девчачью жизнь, где было все хорошо, пока не заявлялся один мудак, которого те, скорее всего, просто терпели от безысходности. Да, и этим мудаком был Бакуго, который не только в девичьей трескотне понимал мало, так и разбираться не хотел.

Когда же он оставался наедине с Кьёкой, между ними повисал неприятный и невысказанный вопрос. Точнее, даже несколько: что ты тут делаешь и какого хера держишь Очако подальше от меня? По крайней мере, Бакуго хотел спросить что-то такое, но не знал, как получше слова подобрать и как вообще выразить свое желание, ведь ни одна из его хотелок никак не выражалась и не имела внятной формы. А Кьёка молчаливо спрашивала: скоро ли сподобишься и что тебе вообще надо? И, конечно, Бакуго на ее вопросы никак ответить не мог. А что тут ответить? «Хуй его знает, я вообще запутался к чертовой матери»?

И только в одном вопросе они находили шаткий консенсус. Ну как, Кьёке хватало ума без всяких просьб говорить об этом самой:

— Ну вот, она опять на терапию ходит. Кажется, ей полегче. И таблетки перестала пить.

Бакуго на это отводил взгляд и делал вид, что его не канают подробности жизни Очако.

— Ей говорят, что скоро сможет вернуться к работе. Да и она почаще смеется, — доложила Кьёка в другой день, на что Бакуго только хмыкнул.

— Мы видели Нейто. Он сторожил ее у входа в центр. Я вывела ее через пожарную лестницу. Вот лоханулся, а! — с ядовитой усмешкой рассказала Кьёка об их недавнем приключении. — Бежали два квартала, как дети. Она не очень-то испугалась. Мы просто ухахатывались, представляя, какая обескураженная у него рожа!

И вот на это Бакуго озлился:

— Так какого хуя под носом у этого шастаете? Проблем надо дохуя?

На что Кьёка флегматично возразила:

— А что он сделает? Под камерами потащит? Он-то, в отличие от тебя, за свою репутацию трясется. Ему просто не в кайф, что его прокинули. Да еще такая бедная овечка, которая, как думал, отпор не даст. Не может успокоиться… А так переживет. Не волнуйся, я прослежу, чтобы он Очако не достал.

— Вот ебанутые… и чего вам надо на жопу проблемы наскребать? — зло процедил Бакуго и уставился на Кьёку. Она ответила невозмутимым взглядом и предупредила:

— Я тут три или четыре ругательства насчитала. Гони деньги банке! А чтоб отучился, я все заберу и спущу на Очако.

От ее наглости Бакуго аж опешил. Воздух ртом захватал, думая, как бы поцензурнее выразить свое возмущение:

— Это ты совсем распоясалась! Выгоню вас… на… выгоню, короче!

— Ну и не найдешь потом Очако. Локти изгрызешь, обещаю, — и Кьёка спрятала усмешку в растопыренных пальцах, но Бакуго ее заметил — так высоко поднялись уголки накрашенных фиолетовым губ.

И этой насмешки не выдержал: к Кьёке рванул, за плечи хватанул и потряс, как плодовое дерево. Та сначала удивилась, потом злобно рассмеялась, а когда Бакуго ее от земли оторвал, шею ему обхватила и с явной издевкой в нос чмокнула.

Это взбесило его не на шутку. Разговаривали они на кухне, когда Очако снова на терапию ушла, так что Бакуго, не думая долго, потащил Кьёку к столешнице, усадил ее там, отодвинув ее копчиком какие-то банки со специями, и когда дева декаданса презрительно вскинула брови, будто говоря, «ну и что ты мне сделаешь?», жестким поцелуем заткнул, а там и шорты стащил с бельем и колготками.

Трахались они быстро, с напрягом и ненавистью: Бакуго думал, что так ей весь костяк таза переломает, раздробит, а Кьёка же вообще ни о чем не думала. На каждый толчок она тонко вскрикивала и яростно царапала майку Бакуго. Но даже сквозь ткань он чувствовал, как с него сдирают целые полоски кожи. Как воспаляются длинные царапины. К тому же Кьёка ему все лицо своей блядской помадой измазала, вот почему, когда они закончили, Бакуго яростно намывался с мылом, пытаясь согнать с кожи жирные фиолетовые следы.

И ведь дева декаданса не грозила попусту: банку-ругалку она обчистила, куда-то Очако на целый день увела, а вернула уже совсем поздно, под вечер. Вернула обряженную в какие-то дикие хипповатые тряпки: цветастое платье и тонкое малиновое пальто. Кто-то заплел Очако волосы, протянул цветную резинку через лоб и вставил искусственный цветок за ухо. И теперь эта парочка выглядела не просто дико, а чисто кошмаром дизайнера: недопанк, недокислотный гот Кьёка, смахивающая на живой труп, и пышущая здоровьем и мягкой депрессией Очако, смахивающая на невесту хиппи бородатых лет.

У Бакуго аж глаза с головой заболели, как он увидел контраст пестрых и черных тряпок. Но хуже всего ему пришлось конкретно от вида Очако: все внутри возмущалось, протестовало, не желало смиряться с похабным вкусом Кьёки (очевидно же, кто шмотки пухлощекой дурынде подбирал, не сама же!), и в то же время смеющаяся и почти беззаботная Очако ему нравилась.

Ее светлая улыбка, смущенный смех и даже привычка ломать короткие пальцы нравились ему своей простотой, идиотской искренностью: Очако правда хорошо провела день и правда вернула частицу себя, и ради этого Бакуго бы отдал сотни банок-ругалок.

Он глядел на нее издалека, не имея и шанса поговорить, тронуть за плечо, схватить и потащить черт знает куда, и все потому, что был ей никем. Так, приятелем, который пустил пожить, который гоняет вместе с ней пыль, но…

Даже так херовы окситоцин, дофамин и вазопрессин наполняли его тело легкостью и силой. Смущенное счастье сдавливало ему грудь, так что Бакуго дышал через раз, пытаясь не спугнуть свой наркотический шок. Все-таки естественные наркотики, которые вырабатывает само тело, если так любит жить, ни с чем не сравнимы. Ничем не заменимы.

И к этому безумному ощущению счастья добавилось и то, что Очако, раз настал вечер, как и всегда помогала Бакуго готовить. Даже перебросилась с ним парочкой фраз в духе «Резать сыр или не резать?» и «Нужны ли нам яблоки?».

Она спрашивала у Бакуго про яблоки, а он слышал лишь шум прибоя в голове — так тихо и мощно пульсировала кровь в висках. Очако забрала у него тарелку и, может, случайно коснулась его пальцев, а его пробрала волна мягкого жара, от которого приятно сжималось нутро. От легкого возбуждения у Бакуго язык отнялся, а когда он сглатывал, ему мешало адамово яблоко. Слюна стала вязкой и сладкой, но текла обильно, особенно когда Бакуго замечал, как хорошо и правильно размыкаются губы Очако, пока она говорит с Кьёкой. Как ярко блестят ее зубы. Как нежно горит румянец на ее пухлых щеках.

И это чувство было не в пример лучше тупого сексуального возбуждения, тупой стимуляции члена и тусклых вспышек оргазма. То есть было все то же самое, но намного легче, ярче и со сладкой чарующей болью, когда сердце хочет взорваться и разойтись яркими вспышками.

И с какого-то хера Бакуго добровольно истязал себя, не желая выходить из наркотического шока. Все-таки этот вопль всех чувств, всех инстинктов, когда он, накаченный окситоцином и вазопрессином, и слова из себя вытянуть не мог, был охуеть как прекрасен. Просто лучшее, что было с ним, Бакуго.

***

Очако медленно и робко оттаивала, и с каждым днем становилась чуть смелее, чем была вчера — это Бакуго видел. И сгорал от зависти, понимая, кто это сделал. Кто сделал ее такой.

Кьёка обнимала ее, заплетала волосы, спала с ней в обнимку, и Очако отвечала ей ярким детским смехом, каким-то сокровенным шепотом, а потом глядела с такой любовью, что Бакуго хотелось херовой деве декаданса горло перегрызть.

Ему даже казалось, что девки за его спиной втихаря трахаются, и когда представлял это, отхватывал такой мучительно жесткий стояк, что мышцы живота сжимались от боли. Никакой забитый пресс, никакие адовые тренировки не давали такую мышечную боль, а вот образ сладко стонущей Очако — вполне.

И пусть он мог, назло себе и себе же в наказание, представить Очако с Кьёкой, но вот себя с Очако — не мог. Наверное, тот же наркотический шок отбил у него воображение, поразил нутро въедливым страхом и смущением: нет, такому, как он, Очако точно не даст. Ни касаться, ни еще что получше.

Это Бакуго бесило. С ним такое было впервые, и вся эта дурь выматывала его, как не выматывала никакая работа, никакая даже самая безумная кардиотренировка. Ни одна еще девка в его гребаной жизни не была особенной. Так и идиотка-Очако не будет.

Но, думая так, он все равно пугливую идиотку не трогал, в жизнь двух девок не вмешивался, а просто тянул дни сам по себе. Работа-дом-тренировка-дом-заебавшие на всю жизнь шутеры.

Иногда случалось так, что Бакуго вообще спать не мог и долго ворочался. Надрюченный девичьими шепотками, херовым одиночеством и долгим, как пытка, возбуждением, он раздраженно перебирал мысленно числа, вспоминал профили клиентов или пытался отвлечься какой-нибудь другой херней. И тогда к нему приходила Кьёка.

Разгоряченная, живительно-теплая и окутанная сладким ароматом — не своим холодным, полутрупным, а пропитанная запахом живой Очако.

Кьёка садилась ему на бедра, зажимала ладонью рот, вглядывалась в слабый отблеск зрачка, едва заметный в ночных сумерках, и наконец выпутывала Бакуго из одеяла и спальника, чтобы милостиво трахнуть.

Она вливала в него тепло, делилась неуловимой сладостью, собранной с тела Очако, и в первые несколько секунд Бакуго затапливал чистый восторг. Пока руки не нащупывали все те же острые кости и сухую кожу. И тогда вслед за радостью душу Бакуго затапливал глухой гнев.

Но наказать стерву-Кьёку он не мог, ведь оба сильно рисковали, трахаясь вот так, в соседней комнате от Очако, и неважно, что та теперь спала крепко, точно невинный ребенок. Все равно они дергались, напрягались и шевелились едва-едва, пугаясь каждого шороха одежды или судорожного вздоха.

***

Но вот к середине сентября Кьёка стала куда-то в выходные уходить и Очако на попечение Бакуго оставлять. Поначалу они вообще не говорили, и Очако коротала минуты, вслушиваясь в шум за окном и потягивая струны гитары. А Бакуго же, злой на Кьёку, злой на дуру-Очако, которая с ним и контактировать не хотела, ожесточенно давил джойстик, бил из крупнокалиберных орудий какие-то танки и какие-то укрытия. Что за игра, какой там сюжет — он вообще не помнил. Просто громил виртуальную локацию, чтобы успокоиться.

А когда надоело, ушел на пробежку, думая так остудить в вечерней прохладе голову. И жал, давил из мышц мощь до тех пор, пока не затошнило.

Когда же вернулся, они с Очако молча приготовили ужин, молча поели и разошлись спать. Может, та и не спала, но Бакуго почти сразу вырубился. Если нагрузить тело по максимуму, чтоб и дышать было тяжело, засыпается легко и очень быстро.

Кьёка свалила в субботу, но к воскресенью так и не явилась. Очако совсем заскучала без нее и, набравшись, видимо, смелости, подгребла к Бакуго, который так сразу ее даже не услышал.

— А можно… с тобой поиграть? — спросила она, когда он поставил очередную бойню на паузу.

— В это? — усмехнулся Бакуго, прям таки представляя, как пухлощекая девка запаникует, когда ее герою начнут кидать мины в лицо.

— Ну… если у тебя есть файтинги, — смущенно почесала щеку Очако и поглядела куда-то в сторону.

— Хах! — Бакуго вдруг резко согнулся, но сдержать смешка, больше смахивающего на фырканье, не смог. Его вдруг разобрало шальное веселье: эта дура, да еще в идиотском цветастом платье… и файтинги?

— Скажи еще, что комбо осилишь! — поддел ее он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заржать в голос.

— Я умею в комбо! Они почти везде одинаковые! — потешно насупилась Очако и даже вдруг надулась. Шеки у нее стали малинового цвета, и Бакуго на секунду аж дышать перестал. Затем сглотнул, взял себя в руки и более или менее твердым голосом великодушно разрешил:

— Ну так бери джойстик. Ищи там и бери. Но если задницу тебе надеру, не плачь! Не хнычь там!

— Кто еще заплачет! — пробормотала она и правда пошла джойстик искать.

А Бакуго тем временем поставил качаться SF-30. Какой-то там юбилейный пак, но сам Бакуго ни в одну из тридцати не играл: не с кем было.

***

И Очако раскатала его.

Раскатала, мать ее, вчистую.

Он даже заблочить херову девку не мог. А когда заорал «Да ты имбу взяла, ну так хер ли!», невозмутимо поменяла на другого героя. А потом третьего и четвертого. Дошло до того, что они стали играть в режиме «Случайный герой», и все равно Очако всухую его нагибала.

Бакуго краем глаза наблюдал, как ее маленькие пальцы ловко и быстро жмут кнопку за кнопкой, как систематически и до чудовищного правильно набивают комбо за комбо, и Бакуго как-то сразу поплохело.

Очако кусала его за самое нежное, что у него было, — самолюбие, и он нихуя, никак не мог отыграться.

А когда вспылил не на шутку, чуть ли с матом не кинул джойстик в стену, едва себя остановил. Аж глаза пришлось прикрыть и через раз дышать, стараясь углубить каждый вдох, а там и собраться с мыслями.

От медитации его отвлекла даже не объява, ведь никакого объявления на экране не было: Очако сразу же прекратила его избивать, как только Бакуго сдался и перестал шевелиться, и теперь их герои выплясывали дикие бабуинские танцы, готовые порвать друг друга в клочья.

От медитации его отвлекла сама Очако, которая жалким тоном повинилась:

— Ой, прости… Я вот вообще… я так давно не играла, что не подумала, как это обидно. И ты, наверное, ни одного комбо не знаешь? Я с пяти лет играла с соседскими мальчишками, ну, а потом бросила… Умею лучше, чем петь и танцевать. Вот я задрот, а!

— Та еще задротина, — согласился Бакуго шепотом.

Они немного помолчали, и Бакуго показалось это молчание приятным, обещающим. Будто все пошло правильно, и дальше они смогут нормально поговорить.

К тому же Очако ему помогла. То ли специально, то ли случайно повела его по пути «успешной коммуникации» и «дружеских отношений»:

— Может, если с файтингом не получилось… Может, я посаппорчу? Ну там попробую немного? Но ты потом посаппортишь мне! — заявила она решительно, с таким видом, будто у него, Бакуго, уж точно нет права отказывать. «Все решено, нравится тебе или нет!» — говорила она и нахмуренными бровками, и блеском в больших карих глазах, и сжатыми кулачками.

«Ну что за девка! Черт тебя дери!» — восхитился ее наглостью Бакуго, но типа недовольно закатил глаза и потом милостиво кивнул, мол, ну что с тебя, жалкой, взять?

Однако дулся и выделывался он потому, что старался сдержаться и не расхохотаться на ее дурацкое «посаппорчу», потому что слово получилось таким пушистым и милым, будто какой-нибудь очередной покемон из бесконечной линейки тайтла, который хоть что с ним сделай, помереть в массовой культуре не может. Бакуго даже представил, как чертова девка расстреливает все, что движется, малиновыми лучами, которые генерят ее же малиновые щеки.

И уж этого Бакуго не выдержал и захохотал громко, до икоты. До осипшего голоса. А его личный розовый Пикачу сидела рядом и пушилась от обиды — волосы у нее и правда наэлектризовались, а в больших глазах читалось потешное возмущение. И обещание: «Я снова надеру тебе зад, мистер Грубиян!»


	19. Shut up and swallow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combichrist — Shut Up And Swallow

С понедельника зарядил дождь и поливал город почти что всю неделю. В квартире сразу же стало сыро и холодно, а на душе Бакуго — погано, если не тоскливо. Он тащился на работу сквозь влажную пелену и проклинал чертову осень. Он тащился с работы и проклинал чертов дождь, ведь при такой погоде не побегаешь, стресс не сгонишь, а такси, чтобы выбраться в тренажерку, хрен найдешь: все поразобрали цивилы, чтобы свои радужные мирки не мочить, прически и шмотки брендовые в кислоте не полоскать. А то, что дождь с какой-то кислотой, разъедающей ткань и насыщающий кожу оксидантами — это по телику третий день крутили. Вместе с рекламой витаминов, масок и всякой чепухни, вряд ли нужной свободному человеку.

Бакуго бесился и по другой причине: уже несколько раз он вставал с ощущением, что за ночь конкретно подмерз. Естественно, он мог включить электрообогреватели, нагреть квартиру и выключить, но душила жаба: потом придут счета с астрономическими суммами, и раз уж зимой выбора нет, то хотя бы осенью надо экономить.

К тому же Бакуго отдал единственный плед Очако, которая теперь ни на минуту не расставалась с ним, а носила как плащ супермена. Даже пыталась в нем резать салат, на что Бакуго рявкнул «Нитки в жратве не потерплю!», и та, тяжело вздохнув, скинула плед в гостиной, а потом тряслась, синими пальцами пыталась удержать нож и не отхватить себе полруки.

Тогда Бакуго отослал Очако со словами «Оденься! Хоть пальто, блять, возьми!», но та, напялив то вырвиглазное, малиновое и тонкое, все равно тряслась. А свитера, как оказалось, у пухлощекой девки не было.

Бакуго проклял все и полез в шкаф. Бакуго проклял все и отдал чертовой Очако еще и стремный свитер с оленями, который мамка от нехер делать связала ему на прошлое Рождество. Презентовала с издевочкой: «Моему главному оленю! И только выкини — убью нахер!»

Ну вот, олени для чего-то да сгодились. Очако подарку искренне обрадовалась, причем радовалась всю неделю, хотя то и дело воевала с длинными рукавами и непомерно широким воротом. Причем с великим страданием на пухлой мордашке. Пару раз Бакуго ей, конечно помог, закатал рукава по локоть, но потом плюнул на это и спасать ее перестал.

И все-таки в унылых серых днях, в холоде и сырости были какие-никакие плюсы: Бакуго хоть немного протрезвел и от наркотического шока отошел.

Ведь первое воскресенье без Кьёки, которая одним только присутствием тормозила и контролировала его, закончилось мукой: Бакуго едва ли вынес компанию Очако, едва ли не наломал дров, хотя они всего-то сидели на приличном расстоянии и резались в приставку.

Просто стихийная радость, помноженная на возбуждение от присутствия Очако, чуть ли не сорвала ему резьбу, и только каким-то чудом Бакуго продержался в ту ночь, стараясь на девку не наброситься и не распробовать наконец, такая ли она сладкая на вкус, как обещают ее запах, голос и нежный румянец на щеках.

Но пронесло.

И мерзкий щекочущий холод, который вызывал в Бакуго лишь удушливую злобу да мрачное ворчание, уберег его от ненужной вспышки эмоций, когда в среду Очако, радостно прыгая по гостиной, принесла хорошую новость:

— Сво-бо-да! СВО-БО-ДА! Бакуго, это свобода!

— Вниз провалишься. Доскачешься, — закатив глаза, кисло ответил он, даже не понимая, чему эта дура рада.

А она, и не думая прекращать, к нему прискакала и, расставив в сторону руки, подняла их к самым ушам, будто гимнастка перед поклоном. Вот только свитер, висевший на ней мешком, делал Очако похожей на спущенный воздушный шар. Или на конкретно потрепанного маскота.

— Центр отпустил! Бакуго, центр скосил срок! Скосил!

— Чё?! — нахмурился он, все еще плохо соображая, что она пытается сказать.

— Никакого Нейто! Вообще никакого! Ему теперь нельзя! И это… СВОБОДА! — и она лучезарно улыбнулась и как-то так удивительно плавно взмахнула руками, будто готовая кинуться к нему, Бакуго, на шею.

Он же на всякий случай отступил, еще раз на нее поглядел, никак не умея избавиться от какого-то невнятного шока — и не радость, и не возмущение, и не… ничего, в общем — и только потом хмуро выдал:

— Расслабилась. Скоро другого назначат. Сколько лет еще? Ну, по договору?

Улыбка Очако тут же померкла, а взгляд у нее стал туманно-задумчивым. Она и правда растерялась…

— Вот не помню… — и так с задумчивым видом отошла.

В тот вечер все шло как и всегда. Точнее, так же, как в понедельник и вторник: Бакуго уходил на работу, Очако оставалась дома и делала какие-то нужные ей упражнения для центра, ходила в этот самый центр, получала или нет пособие, тащила домой кое-что из продуктов, а вечером оба готовили ужин, гадая, придет Кьёка или нет.

— И сегодня не-ет, — грустно протянула Очако, когда они уже мыли посуду.

— Еще заявится. Как-то вообще в пять утра нагрянула, думал, уе… огребет, в общем, — Бакуго достаточно быстро навострился ловить себя на полуслове, чтобы банке-ругалке деньги не сливать. Мог бы соврать, схалтурить без Кьёки, но ему казалось, что врать — для лохов. И контролер ему не нужен.

— Было бы теплее спать, — по-детски непосредственно заметила Очако и снова подула на озябшие пальцы — и тогда Бакуго аж пожалел ее. Почти сломался и чуть было не включил отопление, но вовремя себя придержал.

«Она свалит скоро, а счета останутся мне», — мрачно думал он. — «И так помог, хорош!»

Ведь первоначальный план, то самое, ради чего он Очако вытащил, давно покатился к чертям: Бакуго к ней ни подойти, ни подкатить, ни даже заговорить о том, что они встречались, не мог. И хуй знает почему.

То было неуместно: Очако тряслась от любой мелочи.

То была Кьёка, при которой так делать вообще не хотелось.

«Ну и как ты, блять, это видишь? Одну трахнул, и на ее же глазах вторую клеишь? Ну пиздец… Ну пиздец же!»

То настроения не было, а хотелось орать на все, что шевелится, работает и говорит не так. И когда так случается — только держись, рта не открывай.

То было нормально и так: Очако умудрялась своим присутствием не напрягать, а наоборот, скрашивать любое занятие. И так происходило то ли потому, что она вовремя включалась в какую-то мелкую работу, то ли потому, что молчала куда чаще, чем обычная баба ее возраста, и не сбивала трескотней слаженную последовательность действий, когда что она, что Бакуго споро намывали тарелки или шинковали ингредиенты. То ли хорошо улавливала, что надо от нее, какая поддержка: девка и саппортила, и атаковала прилично. Потому что в игры могла, ведь с детства рубилась.

А Кьёка всегда играла на отвали, и Бакуго с ней было не то чтобы весело. Но теперь у него завелся мелкий настырный соперник и товарищ, готовый в онлайн-боях поддержать и прикрыть. Даже ценой своей жизни.

Очако была дохуя удобной, и поэтому говорить с ней — просто воздух сотрясать. Вот Бакуго и молчал. И она молчала. Но длинные паузы, тишина между ними не казалась тяжелой, напряженной, готовой взорваться с минуты на минуту. За этой тишиной не было крика — так чувствовал Бакуго.

Но в четверг случилась какая-то адовая херня, а в пятницу вдруг продолжилась.

Ничего особенного, и в то же время — все пиздец как серьезно.

Просто в четверг Очако зачем-то у окна застряла и гладила короткими пальцами стекло, вела по подтекам воды. Выглядела Очако печальной, может быть, недовольной, нахохлившейся.

Бакуго тихо подошел к ней и встал рядом, плечом к плечу. Не рассчитал немного, и поэтому ощутил даже сквозь толстовку живое тепло Очако. И оно нехило так успокаивало: ворчать уже не хотелось ни про херовы службы, ни про херову работу, ни про вечную нехватку машин у такси.

И почему-то именно в этот момент Очако осенило поговорить с ним по душам. С хера ли? — Бакуго не знал.

— Мне страшно, — робко начала она, и Бакуго заметил в искаженном отражении на стекле, как подрагивает у нее нижняя губа.

— С чего бы?

— А вдруг совсем не придет?

Бакуго ответил не сразу, но как ответил, то уверенно, даже небрежно:

— Куда денется?

— Но вы же с ней не партнеры?..

— Да кого это… волнует?

— Вы такие смелые! — выдохнула Очако, и в ее голосе звучало неподдельное тепло. — Вот бы и мне!.. Я хочу! Я очень хочу стать смелой! — тут она заговорила с жаром, напряженно. Сжала кулачки, будто собралась драться.

Бакуго усмехнулся:

— Да кто ж не дает? Будь.

И они снова помолчали немного, пока Очако вдруг не повернула к нему голову и не проронила:

— Кьёка классная! Она просто оторва! И это очень круто!

«И кому это лечишь? Ебанутая наглухо, но да, хер поспоришь».

— Когда мне было совсем плохо… преставляешь!.. Представляешь… Она отвела меня на заброшку. Потащила на крышу…

«Еба-а-ать… Чуть не угробила! Спасибо, что жива!» — мысленно простонал Бакуго.

—… и говорит: «Давай бутылки бить!». Она сказала: «Кидай бутылку в стену и кричи: «Все мужики козлы!»

«Еба-а-ать… Ну Кьёка… ну мать твою…»

— Говорит: «Кричи: «Да пошли вы все!..», — тут Очако стыдливо осеклась и покраснела до самой шеи.

Бакуго скривился то ли в ехидной усмешке, то ли просто… скривился.

— Поди и напоила? — Бакуго вдруг вспомнил, что в какой-то из вечеров Очако была ненормально-счастливой и уж слишком глупо улыбалась. И как не спалились? Или это он ушами прохлопал, глаза отказали?

Очако от этого вопроса совсем затихла и спрятала мордашку в ладонях, которые сложила домиком. Неловко покачнулась и вдруг навалилась на его плечо плечом.

Бакуго дернулся, но остался на месте.

— Она очень хорошая… — шепнула Очако, когда снова смогла говорить. Бакуго заметил в отражении, как остро блеснули у девки глаза — наверняка слезы навернулись.

— Хуй ее знает. Может, еще и поимеет нас, — как думал, сказал Бакуго и поздновато спохватился, что выматерился.

— Не все вокруг… враги. Наверное, очень тяжело… быть тобой? — не то спросила, не то поддела его Очако и снова обернулась к нему. Видимо, пыталась посмотреть глаза в глаза, но Бакуго к ней не повернулся.

— Быть мной — не охуенно, но сойдет, — грубо обрубил он и хотел было уже уйти, но Очако вцепилась в рукав его толстовки.

— Ты поищешь Кьёку? Мне за нее страшно, — попросила она, а Бакуго прям затылком ощутил, с каким вниманием она буравит его взглядом.

«О себе заботься, дура! Эта все равно помрет! Или сольется, как наиграется с тобой в дружбу… Как наиграется… Эй, погоди, тогда нахуя ей?..»

Бакуго застыл столбом, мрачно переваривая не слишком-то приятную мысль: он продался Кьёке, а она прогибается под его хотелки, чтобы получить…

«Ты что, хочешь сказать, чтоб получить… Еба-а-ать… ну нахуй эти открытия! Ну их нахуй!» — отмахнулся от догадки Бакуго и аккуратно плечо из пальчиков Очако выдрал.

— Потеряется надолго — поищу. А пока мозг не выноси, — пробубни он и поспешил свалить спать.

Ведь плечо уже горело от прикосновений, от тепла Очако. И если так будет и дальше, башню Бакуго точно сорвет.

И после этого разговора, а еще после того, как он шмыганье Очако услышал, Бакуго все-таки под нужды пухлощекой девки прогнулся и включил чертово отопление.

***

А в пятницу пухлощекая идиотка еще дальше зашла и просто неведомую херню отчебучила. Причем так, будто и горького опыта у нее не было; как будто спустя сорок мужиков мозгов не нажила.

Нет, поначалу все было как всегда — они просто разошлись спать, но Бакуго как назло не спалось: сказались напряженная неделя и отсутствие тренировок. Он ворочался и ворочался, укладывался и так, и сяк, и уж было заснул, но вдруг в полудреме почувствовал прикосновение маленькой теплой руки. Ладонь вжалась в плечо, а потом его аккуратно потрясли.

Бакуго резко вздохнул и вынырнул из дремы. Разлепил глаза и увидел, что у его спальника сидит Очако. Сидит, мать ее, Очако! Да еще почти раздетая, в одной чертовой футболке с фосфорицирующим черепом. Голое плечо — наружу. Голые бедра под футболкой — ну, а как же! И даже в полутьме, которую разгонял разве что фонарь за окном, Бакуго разглядел, что у девки соски торчат. Может, от холода, а может…

Ну да, он чуть не задохнулся. Чуть сосуды в голове не лопнули. Чуть слюной не захлебнулся. Или лишка хватил, и все было не так уж и плохо, но херовато ему стало вмиг.

— Какого… хера? — просипел он, мучительно соображая, как бы прикрыться одеялом, чтоб девка не заметила его стояк.

— Прости!.. Знаю, что дура… — зашептала с тревогой Очако, а Бакуго подумал:

«Ну дура и есть!»

— Но очень страшно! За Кьёку!

Бакуго мигом остыл. Вернее, хоть соображать стал в нужном ключе:

«Ну заебись… ты что, блять, погонишь…»

— Давай поищем ее! Ну пожалуйста! — попросила Очако чуть ли не плача. Она заломила руки и прижала их плотно к груди.

Бакуго устало выдохнул. Цыкнул. Оскалился даже с намеком «вон пошла!» и «отойди!», но Очако выглядела такой несчастной, такой встревоженной, что слова подобрать, чтобы отказать ей как-то, он не смог.

Лишь глухо заворчал, словно потревоженный хищник, на чей кусок мяса позарились, и неохотно выплюнул:

— Шуруй в постель. И спи, не дергайся. Я сам поищу.

***

В этот раз Бакуго повезло сразу: он покатил в бар, куда его после знакомства приволокла дева декаданса, и прям на входе уловил знакомую песню. Да, это была Кьёка. И пела она с надрывом, будто душу хотела из себя вынуть.

— I HATE THE FEELING OF THE WEIGHT UPON MY SHO-OULDERS! — сквозь зубы цедила она, и холодная ярость расходилась по всему бару. Но вторая строчка далась ей куда тяжелей, будто Кьёка и правда груз волокла. Прицепленный к ее зубам:

— PUSHING THE PRESSURE DOWN ON ME-E-E…

То самое «херовато», которое Бакуго ощутил еще у себя в квартире, когда ему в спальник идиотка-Очако едва ли не залезла, после гребаного мотива, гребаных живых слов вспыхнуло в нем адским огнем.

Что-то внутри жгло. Что-то жгло Бакуго. Как будто изжога, но это был не желудок. Если бы у души могла быть изжога… Ну да, наверное, это была бы она.

Вот почему он не к сцене, а к бару подвалил. Заплатил за стакан вискаря и тут же в глотку опрокинул. Потом повторил раз или два. Спросил у бармена, сколько Кьёке и ее долбаебам петь, получил ответ «где-то с час» и нехотя на ближайший стул уселся.

Слушал надрыв Кьёки, ежился и стискивал зубы. Напряжение не сходило. Беспричинное, едкое. Будто ему все жилы натянули. В пучок связали.

Но тут Бакуго за плечо тронули — он чуть ли в бешенстве стакан в лицо непонятно кому не вмял, когда собрался обернуться, но вовремя пальцы расцепил и никакой дряни не сделал.

Ему улыбалась девица с кислотно-розовыми волосами. Сучка Каминари, насколько помнил Бакуго

— Чего? — грубо спросил Бакуго, думая отпихнуть девку одним только словом. Но та холодному приему не удивилась, не расстроилась, а лишь засияла наглой улыбочкой:

— Так, познакомиться подошла. У нас общие друзья, — и она качнула головой в сторону сцены.

— И что? Обнимемся, блять? — продолжил грубить Бакуго, отводя душу сразу за все месяцы жизни с двумя девками, при которых ругаться он шибко-то не мог.

— Что-то ты хмурый, неласковый. У тебя точно есть девушка? — лукаво поинтересовалась розовая сучка и этим вопросом подняла такой вал чувств Бакуго… Это цунами могло бы смести все континенты на планете, а то бы и низкие звезды захватило.

Наверное, Бакуго глядел на нее дико. Наверное, она шкурой чувствовала его ненависть, тяжелую ярость, которые душили и самого хозяина. А только тупая девка и не думала отступать и пугаться — нет, она улыбалась все ласковей, даже завлекательно.

И когда Бакуго прошипел ей прямо в лицо «Отъебись! Вот лучше отъебись, не нарывайся!», тоже улыбалась.

Нет, не отступила, не отошла. Вместо этого розовая сучка скользнула ладонью по его бедру и царапнула ногтями по замку и пуговице ширинки.

Они хорошо поняли друг друга. Ведь оба хотели отвести душу.

***

Бакуго грубо втолкнул ее в кабинку туалета, а когда розовая дрянь потянулась к нему за поцелуем, за короткие пряди волос схватил и, подержав так, на затылок надавил, намекая, чтобы на колени встала или на корточки села. Ебанутая подружка Каминари этой его грубости не испугалась, а понимающе ядовито улыбнулась и, пошарив в заднем кармане ультракоротких шорт, достала цветастый квадратик презерватива.

Бакуго впервые вот так вот вживую видел, как натягивают резинку ртом, а потом в ней же отсасывают. И пока он соображал, какого хуя происходит то, что происходит, он чуть было не пропустил момент, когда надо было розовой дряни вставлять.

Та была мокрой, что пиздец. И стонала с первого толчка, хоть и стояла абы как, раскорячившись на толчке. Бакуго еще раз мысленно прогнал этот каламбур, мрачно поржал про себя и, уже не отвлекаясь, принялся подружку Каминари драть, мало заботясь, сдохнет она под конец или нет.

А когда закончил, привел себя в порядок и вышел из уборной, на Кьёку наткнулся.

Маленький костистый кулак врезался ему под подбородок, а сама дева декаданса смотрела на Бакуго так… так… будто бы он ее семью вырезал. Или подставил на очень крупную сумму.

Фиолетовые губы так дрожали, что казалось, будто узкое кольцо пляшет. Черные дорожки разрезали щеки надвое.

— Ну ты мудак… Ну ты мудак… — прошипела Кьёка змеей, развернулась и резким широким шагом вылетела из бара.

А в голове Бакуго какая-то шлюха, заворачивая язык, соблазнительно тянула и тянула:

 ****

Shut up and swallow! Shut up and swallow! Shut up and swallow!

А он, с мрачным хохотом и яростью, соглашался:

 **— Now shut up and swallow!**


	20. BLOODY Messiah, PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Black Pope — Messiah

Такие срывы случались у него всего-то пару раз за жизнь: кажется, первый — в университете, а второй — когда босс впервые вызвал на ковер. И во всех этих случаях складывалось сразу несколько факторов: Бакуго был чертовски зол, а девка оказывалась дешевкой: ну очень доступной и наглой. Прям такой, что только б ленивый не трахнул.

Но ключевой фактор, ключевое обстоятельство — все эти бабы сами нарывались на него. Лезли, трогали, терлись об него задницей. Причем женщине особо ничего и не сделаешь, ни криком, ни затрещиной не успокоишь — все это преступное поведение, все это билет в один конец, — а если еще на публике, под камерами, то вообще держись. И Бакуго не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто дать этим дурам желаемое. Они хотели заполучить его тело, а он — сбросить напряжение, выместить злость. Каждый получал, что хотел. «Нарвался — получаешь ответку». Золотое правило.

И все это никак не связывалось с какими-то отношениями, узами даже. Та розовая сучка и его мать? Несравнимо, совсем разные плоскости. Та розовая сучка и Очако? Опять несравнимо: где первая, а где вторая? И даже Кьёка, хоть у той не очень много морали, вообще в другой вселенной, куда никогда не попадет розовая дрянь.

Только матери это не объяснишь.

И Очако не объяснишь.

А Кьёке так тем более.

И только по дороге домой Бакуго запоздало осенило, что та розовая дрянь — не просто сучка Каминари, а та самая сучка, которая перекрыла Кьёке кислород. Именно она оттеснила деву декаданса и стала той самой последней каплей, которая перевернула чашу терпения.

Розовая блядская мина.

И Бакуго на этой мине подорвался.

***

Он вернулся в квартиру глубокой ночью, когда Очако наверняка видела хрен-знает-какой-по-счету сон, и это дало Бакуго хоть немного времени, чтобы обдумать, как вообще сообщить ей не шибко-то шикарную новость: Кьёка никогда больше не заявится.

Естественно, Очако спросит, что там, как, почему, и, конечно же, Бакуго придется пояснить, как так вообще случилось. Потом пухлощекая идиотка скроит рожу не хуже девы декаданса, засобирается и вылетит, оскорбленная, вон.

Будь там какая-нибудь другая девка, даже Кьёка будь, Бакуго бы разве что вслед поржал: да катись на хуй, кто тебя держит! Но от мысли, что он опять провалился, опять какую-то хуету дикую допустил; что источник окситоцина не выдержит и гарантированно свалит, Бакуго так мутило, что хотелось аж внутренности выблевать. Внутри как будто клубок змей шевелился, скручивался, а виски пульсировали тупой болью. Да уж… при таком пиздеце никак не поспать, ни прикорнуть даже.

Вот Бакуго и сидел на кухне, мрачно буравя взглядом черные силуэты деревьев за окном, где так стремительно светлело, что казалось, будто синие густые сумерки размывают отбеливателем, и краски растекаются, расплываются, пока не становятся чуть ли не белыми до серости.

Когда же совсем рассвело, он услышал шорох сползшего одеяла, тихие шаги чуть липнущих к гладкому полу стоп, а потом и судорожный вздох.

Бакуго повернул голову и встретился с Очако взглядом. И она поняла его так, без слов.

***

— Тогда скажи, где искать!.. Если ты не можешь, просто скажи! — она сидела перед ним в одной только футболке и белье, нервно царапала обнаженные колени, а в глазах у нее стояло жгучее возмущение. И слезы.

— Да хуй поймешь, где искать. Завтра в одном, послезавтра в другом. А в одни места тебе, идиотке, вообще нельзя. У тебя же глаз, забыла? — неохотно процедил Бакуго и отвернулся, не желая смотреть, как Очако себя дерет.

— Это мне решать, что можно, а что… нет! — чуть ли не вскрикнула она, но голос ее так и не дошел до высоких, истеричных частот. — Зачем ты так? Зачем ты так… с ней?

«Или с тобой? Не, хуйня какая-то. Ты даже подумать так не захотела», — невесело прикинул Бакуго и лениво повел плечами.

— Я ухожу, — вдруг яростно всхлипнув, объявила Очако.

Бакуго едва голову к ней повернул, чтобы посмотреть, что у нее на лице, и то только потому, что не хотел поддаваться чужим страху и отвращению — не похуй ли, что там эта дура думает? Он Очако никогда не нравился, никогда не заходил, и вот сейчас, когда она особо его презирает, может, до гадливости даже… не похуй ли? Ничего нельзя было сделать, ничего нельзя исправить, и так — изначально.

Не похуй ли теперь?

Но он поглядел ей в лицо, чтобы узнать, как это, чтобы впитать губкой и проникнуться до глубины души ее возмущенным, детским обидчивым отвращением. Херово, когда тебя презирает взрослый, но куда хуже, если ребенок. И Очако с ее невинной душой презирала так, как презирают дети и разве что какие-нибудь ангелы. Не те суровые мужики с мечами в жопе, а те самые эфемерные и поднебесные, кому ведомо все добро, все счастье, вся гармония этого мира.

И когда такие презирают, они как бы говорят: а ты этого не достоин! Копайся в грязи, подыхай свиньей, но достоин неба ты не будешь.

— Давай без эмоций. Сиди лучше ровно и не дергайся, — погасив в себе гнев, задавив отчаяние, холодно и ровно посоветовал Бакуго.

Очако же закрыла лицо руками. Плечи ее мелко задрожали, а пальцы впились в растрепанную челку. Когда же она отняла руки от лица, то была почти спокойна, разве что брови яростно вздернула, а в ясных карих глазах появился колючий блеск:

— Я думала, что ты лучше. Правда думала. Что тебе можно поверить, ведь ты можешь быть спокойным и даже хорошим. Но ты ведь не такой, да? Тебе тяжело быть хорошим, правда? — и губы у нее задрожали. То ли от ярости, то ли от возмущения, то ли опять же от обиды.

Бакуго равнодушно повел плечом. Говорить не хотелось. А что сказать? Что ты все выдумала, идиота кусок? Что все вы, блять, ищете, как бы сделать меня поудобнее, помягче? А если не выйдет, изойти отвращением, мол, как же так — не по ожиданиям тип!

«Хуйня это… со всеми ними связываться», — промелькнуло в голове Бакуго. Его-то разочарование покрепче будет: с какой бы бабой ни спутался, все хотят удобную болонку. Или вола, чтоб пахал, добывал бабло и говорил лирическую чушь по сценарию. И всем похуй, какой он на самом деле. Что там у него. Что болит, что бесит, что зудит в душе, что аж вывернуться хочется.

Абсолютно всем, каждой бабе на него похуй.

И раз он ничего не ответил Очако (как бы она ни ждала, как бы ни глядела на него с затаенными вниманием и надеждой), та поднялась со стула и скрылась в спальне. Стала бросать шмотки в сумку, чтобы убраться побыстрей и все напрочь забыть. Не исключено, что и Кьёку рванула искать, раз так о ней печется.

А Бакуго и с места не сдвинулся. Ни помочь, ни остановить — ничего от него не добьешься, когда все так.

Тренькнул коммуникатор, и Бакуго от скуки вынул посмотреть, кто там решил написать. Кого принесло по его душу. Но увидел какой-то невнятный адрес (который бог весть как проскочил сквозь фильтры для спама), увидел письмо с подключенным видео, чье превью воспроизводилось даже без нажатия…

И увидел Кьёку, которая, заливаясь слезами, орала во всю глотку над распластанным телом.

Коммуникатор выскользнул из мигом вспотевших и одеревеневших рук Бакуго. Раскололось стекло, и осколки разбежались по углам кухни.

***

Всю ленту новостей, развлекательных чатов с гифками и котиками пачкали черно-белые или мрачные сине-черные гифки, где Кьёка, надрывая глотку, орала: «НЕ-Е-ЕТ! НЕ УМИРАЙ! ТОКОЯМИ, ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, НЕ УМИРАЙ!». Кто-то боролся с ними с помощью алгоритмов зачистки, кто-то беспощадно затирал вручную, но на месте одного потертого видео и картинки появлялась еще сотня. Казалось, пользователи решили объявить ресурсам войну: этот контент кодировали и видоизменяли, кадрировали, лепили водяные знаки и цветовые фильтры. Все поисковики в один день встали в коллапс, не умея так быстро зачистить все, что сливали в сеть пользователи.

И кто-то хакнул больше 1,5 миллиарда ящиков, ведь оригинал видео пришел чуть ли не каждому пользователю страны на личную и рабочую почты. Но и этого было мало: кто-то хакнул билборды, причем даже в центре и самые крупные — длиной в полнебоскреба. Примерно раз в два часа реклама газировки и бутиков схлопывалась, и на экране на секунд десять-пятнадцать появлялась Кьёка, которая орала, не щадя связок, а потом плакала навзрыд, прижимаясь лбом к неподвижному телу в черной толстовке.

Когда такое случилось впервые, вся толпа встала. От душераздирающего крика многие пугались и дергались. Закрывали уши и в ужасе вертели головами, пытаясь понять, кто кричит. И видео, как вздыхает, как в оцепенении стоит посреди пешеходного перехода человеческая масса, тоже разошлось вирусом.

А Бакуго дрожащими руками листал ленту, пытаясь все понять, что за хуйня вообще творится.

Он читал под видео всякое:

 _«Пранк, отвечаю!»_

 _«Плохо играет»_

 _«Заткните ее кто-нибудь!»_

 _«Детей пугают»_ , — и на это Бакуго чуть ли не взорвался: «Какие, нахуй, дети?! Ты где, блять, детей тут видел?!»

 _«Ха-ха, тролли разошлись!»_

 _«Стопудов рекламу подвезли»_

 _«Чё за бренд, я точно куплю!»_

Общество мигом разделилось на мелкие группки по мнениям: кто-то считал, что их нагло наебывают, кто-то ждал увидеть эффектную рекламную кампанию; кто-то говорил о даркнете, откуда выползло это видео; а кто-то грешил даже на конец света и пришествие инопланетян. А Бакуго думал обо всех этих дебилах, что жрут вообще все, любой контент, какой ни подай:

«Уебки!»

То, что Кьёка кричала, надрывалась и плакала над телом — никакая не постановка. Не случайность. Не выкидыш ее безумной концертной программы — это Бакуго знал точно. Она вляпалась. Готик-лолита мертва. И за каким-то хуем какие-то серьезные ребята зафиксировали это и вывалили в общий доступ. Кинули в лицо общественности, а теперь боролись с контрмерами, какие выдвинули службы безопасности и органы цензуры.

А Бакуго, открыв дохреллион окон сразу, хакнув кучу профилей чуть ли не параллельно, пытался ломануть и базу с ID-передатчиками, чтобы выследить, где Кьёка, где херов Токоями и остальные уебки. И так понять, что с ними.

Он хакнул их почты и профили, пытаясь вычислить, куда они двинули, прежде чем Готик-лолита склеил ласты. Попутно краем глаза читал ленту новостей и охуевал, как испорчены, как сломаны херовы людишки вокруг — пятизвездочные и беззвездочные.

 _«Я бы нашел, чем ей ротик заткнуть»_

 _«Помню, как на концерт ее ходил. Пиарится — точняк!»_

 _«Эта мне не дала, когда я ее в центре встретил»_

 _«Инспектор *** обещает взять под контроль хакерские атаки»._

 _«Ох, лол, глядите, какой coub намутили!»_  — и под ним ссылка, где Кьека орала то оперной певицей из фильма про таксиста и пять элементов, то стонала порно-актрисой, то визжала бешеным орангутангом. Сыпались лайки и эмодзи, сыпались комментарии, делались репосты…

 _«Владельцы билбордов и телеэкранов сообщают о временных отключениях рекламных площадок. Согласно заявлению компании ***, весь ущерб будет возмещен заказчикам»._

В даркнете и на некоторых форумах то и дело появлялись короткие заметки от анонимусов, которые наперебой гадали, где и кто грохнул того парня, над которым надрывалась Кьёка.

 _«Слышал от другана, что это у бара ***. Там вечно сбиваются в кучу отбросы и мажоры. Морды бьют, все такое…»_

 _«Да где не бьют? Таких баров под сотню на город. Беззвездочных в гетто и расстрелять! Это они всякую хуйню творят»_

 _«Эти звездочные давно нашего брата бьют. Прикатывают на тачке и давай своими битами под тысячу за штуку месить. Еще с травматами приезжают. Но тут вообще голимый пиздец!»_

 _«Несколько районов перекрыли. Да, в том городе. Говорят, утечка газа или еще какая-то ерунда, но там стоят полицейские. Может, там труп подобрали?»_

 _«У меня мамаша работает с ID-базой. Говорит, что девушка жива, а тот парень точно нет. И девушку еще не нашли, а где-то держат»_ , — едва Бакуго успел прочесть тред, как это и еще некоторые заметки потерли.

«Блять!» — он с размаху херанул по клавиатуре и выбил несколько кнопок. Чудо, что не расколол. Очако, которая сидела за его спиной и, обняв подушку, тихо заливалась слезами, вздрогнула. Причем так, что Бакуго и краем глаза заметил.

Ей тоже пришло то сообщение. И у нее где-то с четверть часа назад случилась истерика, так что Бакуго пришлось с силой, до синяков, сжать Очако плечи, проорать «ЗАТКНИСЬ!», а потом, когда она от шока даже всхлипывать не смогла, уже тихо добавить: «Дай найти, что с ней».

И теперь Очако боялась даже голос подать, даже с места сдвинуться и напряженно следила за тем, что он делает. Так что Бакуго не мешали, и он смог попробовать сразу несколько вещей.

Во-первых, позвонить Каминари, Киришиме и Токоями. Помногу раз. У Токоями коммуникатор ушел в глубокий офф — наверняка расколошматили. У Киришимы был просто отключен, а Каминари не брал трубку. Бакуго попробовал дернуть их друзей, но те либо не отвечали, либо говорили, что не знают, но куда чаще просто сбрасывали, лишь услышав голос Бакуго. Его грубость и резкость сыграли с ним злую шутку: почти сразу половина этих дружков кинула Бакуго в черный список.

Во-вторых, Бакуго наконец-то проверил, что там было в сообщениях Кьёки, Каминари, Киришимы и Токоями, но ничего внятного не нашел. Разве что заметил, что у Кьёки какие-то сообщения потерты, но восстановить их не удалось.

В-третьих, Бакуго, хоть и пытался взломать ID-базу, но очень скоро понял, что это невозможно. Не с его знаниями и мощностями. Кроме того, почти сразу он отхватил программу-шпиона, и если бы не видел, как в ID-базе копаются еще до сотни придурков, запаниковал бы. А так подумал, что правительство и службы в курсе, и если пока ему не пришло предупреждение, те не против его напрягов и потуг — все равно все бесполезно.

Попутно он мониторил новости и скандалы в анонимных бордах и чатах, пока не наткнулся на три-четыре упоминания перекрытых улиц, где кое-где стояли редкие полицейские кордоны. И Бакуго решил, что проверит в первую очередь их.

Но тут по всему инфопространству поползли шепотки и возмущенные вопли, в лентах замелькали плотно вставшие крыши машин, и скоро службы объявили о таких пробках, что у Бакуго глаза на лоб полезли. Выяснилось, что вдруг отказала система автопилотов, на которую перевели все такси, добрую половину частников и весь госсектор. И беззвездочные на ручных колымагах теперь злорадствовали на всех форумах и во всех соцсетях, но недолго: по вставшим улицам и магистралям все равно не проехать. Хотя где-то и кто-то уже заметил, что полиция и спасательные службы по-прежнему в строю. Будто не на автопилоте ездят.

Крик Кьёки породил какой-то апокалипсис, и Бакуго просто охуевал, не зная, что со всем этим делать.

***

 — Собирайся, — резко бросил он и сам начал искать в шкафу одежду и думать, что бы взять: чуйка подсказывала Бакуго, что с Кьёкой не просто неладное, а она забралась в дерьмо по самые уши, и если придется ее выцеплять, без крови не обойдется. Попутно Бакуго соображал, стоит или нет включать глаз: он проверил форумы и службы, посмотрел сервисы попутчиков и такси, чтобы лишний раз убедиться: все встало, ни хера не работает, и если искать способ, как добраться до тех четырех улиц, то надо выцеплять кого-нибудь беззвездочного из толпы. Что Бакуго, как перспектива, не понравилось от слова вообще.

И его уже конкретно трясло — Бакуго больше не выбирал слова, не думал даже, что там с пухлощекой девкой рядом с ним. Точнее, о ней-то он подумал, и Очако стала еще одной проблемой к той горе, которая бы погребла Бакуго с минуты на минуту.

— Где твои? — резко спросил он, пока выбирал плотные армейские штаны и куртку, быстро скидывал с себя тонкие тряпки и думал, чем замотать кисти рук, но, к счастью, бинты нашлись сразу — остались с тех месяцев, пока развлекался на арене.

— Кто «мои»? — хрипло спросила Очако: она сорвала от рыданий голос.

— Родаки.

— Не здесь, —прошелестела она и шмыгнула носом.

— Тогда к моим поедешь, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, объявил Бакуго и принялся обматывать руки. — Не сиди, собирай шмотки. Одевайся. Пойдем попутку искать.

— Нет, не поеду, — очень тихо отказала она. Точнее, Бакуго разобрал только «не», и ее отказ мгновенно взбесил его. Он круто развернулся, бросился к софе и, рывком подняв Очако за плечи, одним духом выпалил:

— Творится какой-то пиздец, с Кьёкой тоже пиздец, а ты — выебываться! Ее везде крутят, половина видосов со «Смерть беззвездочным!», а что у тебя, что у меня — нихуя!

Очако всхлипнула и посмотрела на него с таким испугом, будто он хочет вот здесь и сейчас ей половину пальцев отсечь, а потом вспороть живот.

Бакуго, скрипнув с досады зубами, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и попытался еще раз:

— Творится хуйня, все дороги стоят. Наши знакомые с социального днища испарились, а по форумах гуляют слушки, мол, где-то таких месят. У меня с рейтингом пиздец, но у моих родаков все в порядке. И они не в городе, до них вся неразбериха не докатится. Надо найти транспорт и тебя туда отправить. Усекла?

— Я… не поеду, — одними дрожащими губами вывела Очако, не вкладывая в слова голоса, и слезы покатились у нее по щекам быстрыми кометами.

«Ее мозгам крышка», — вдруг понял Бакуго и ощутил такую дикую усталость, что ему захотелось просто лечь и уснуть. А не выбирать гаечные ключи и отвертки, потому что из оружия у него дома больше ничего и нет.

«Не верит. Не доверяет», — спокойно осознавал он, пока наблюдал за тем, как слезы пропитывают чуть раскрытые губы Очако.

И тогда он сделал единственное, что подсказал инстинкт, потому что говорить было некогда, а тащить силком пухлощекую дуру, когда так опасно на улицах, когда разнобой в действиях может довести хрен знает до чего, когда и он, и она в беде, как и еще тысячи тысяч, кому не повезло застрять ниже планки в четыре единицы…

Где-то с час или два в сети стали выкладывать экстремистские ролики с Кьёкой, где ее судорожные движение, беззвучный ор прерывался четкой и внятной надписью, пусть она и появлялась на долю секунды, как двадцать пятый кадр.

 _«Убей всех иных»._

И почему-то Бакуго был уверен: «иные» — это никакие не счастливые мажоры, никакое не стадо довольных текущими порядками и системой.

А значит, и Бакуго «иной». И Кьека. И Очако.

Теперь они все за рамками закона человеческого, и даже если полиция или элементарно пробки не дадут свершиться пиздецу, который назревал вместе с истерозой людей в соцсетях, в многочисленных тредах со срачами, однажды заряд все равно рванет, и общество разойдется ошметками.

Надо всем держаться вместе. Показать, что они — едины, что друг другу лояльны. И обезумевшая от горя Очако не смогла бы понять это через слова, через какие-то доказательства и обычные факты. Она уже давно ничего не слышала.

Вот почему Бакуго осторожно прижался к ее губам губами, не думая даже ласкать ее языком; а потом чуть отстранился и прижался еще раз, немного плотнее. Поцелуй получился целомудренным и почти формальным, но его хватило, чтобы Очако замерла и вдруг как будто вся смягчилась. И не стала сопротивляться, когда Бакуго ее осторожно ненадолго обнял. Сжал на минуту или две, а сам наблюдал, как ярко бьется жилка на ее шее.

Она ничего не сказала. И выражение ужаса так и не сошло с ее лица. Но Очако пошла за Бакуго покорно и не задавала больше вопросов. А сам он смог сосредоточиться на приготовлениях.

***

Когда Бакуго включил глаз, его мозг словно тысяча лучей пронзила. Он вдруг заорал, едва вынося тот объем информации и данных, что вошли ему прямо в сознание и чуть было не утопили его разум в цифровом шлаке. Но вот он мало-помалу разобрался, вспомнил интерфейс и стал налаживать фильтры, используя заготовленные алгоритмы сортировки.

 _Отключить рекламу. Отключить сообщения. Отключить новости. Рекомендации._

Приложения. Тысячи непрочитанных заметок по работе — все убрать на хер!

Бакуго копался в настройках примерно с час, пока не выключил все, кроме программы упрощенного сканирования и идентификации профилей: только главное фото, имя, возраст, сфера деятельности, рейтинг — ничего больше. Никаких фоточек и видео, тонны никчемных репостов. Никакой шелухи.

Очако с испугом схватила его за руку и молчаливо, одним лишь взглядом, в котором поселилась мучительная тревога, спросила:

«Больше не больно?»

Вместо ответа Бакуго свернул одной рукой виртуальный интерфейс, а другой подхватил дорожную сумку Очако и быстро зашагал вперед, не оборачиваясь. Он слышал, как скрипят новые ботинки Очако и чувствовал ее тепло плечом, хоть и был далеко мыслями.

А поисковик-идентификатор уже работал во всю мощь:

 _«Джессика Мавелос, 33 года, рейтинг 4,1. Адвокат»._

 _«Сара Митчелл, 18 лет, рейтинг 3,4. Безработная»_

 _«Лия Касс, 56 лет, рейтинг 3,5. Страховой агент»._

 _«Сато Мэдока, 41 год, рейтинг 2,6. Безработная._

 _«Инесе Центис, 38 лет, рейтинг 4,7. Директор косметической лаборатории…_

Бакуго вывел Очако из квартала, где уже тут и там встречались полицейские, и двинулся туда, где надрывались автомобильные гудки и слышался ровный шум толпы. Обманчиво ровный, ведь толпа негодовала: многие не могли выехать уже несколько часов.

А Бакуго перебирал и перебирал всех женщин в квартале, а потом в районе, стараясь найти кого-нибудь на колесах. Хоть кого-нибудь на ручном управлении. Женщину с днищенским рейтингом и в зрелом возрасте. Хроническую неудачницу, которая не посмеет его подставить и за деньги отвезет Очако хоть на край света.

И он эту неудачницу нашел.


	21. BLOODY Messiah, PART 2. Deviate

Тяжелые отвертки и гаечные ключи стучали Бакуго по бедру, пока он настойчиво вел Очако все дальше и дальше от дома, в глубь района, где на главной улице, несмотря на субботу, уже три часа не рассасывался коллапс. Первое сообщение о том, что системы отказали, пришло в девять утра, и с тех пор ситуация лишь ухудшалась. От ругани и криков людей, от сирен и гудков, от то и дело зачитываемых объявлений от министерства транспорта и мэрии сотрясался воздух. Где-то над головой гнетуще жужжали квадрокоптеры: СМИ как всегда собирали картинку, чтобы то ли гасить, то ли сеять панику.

Почему-то на главной улице было особенно людно: на тротуарах стояли раздосадованные и злые водители обоего пола, а между ними шныряли бездомные и карманники, которых обычно в районах, где живут с рейтингом от 3,5 единиц и выше, днем с огнем не сыщешь. Без толку толклись подростки — некоторые не знали, чем занять себя в выходной и просто глазели на толпу, а кто-то просто не добрался до школы. На улицу высыпали и работники сервисов: доставщики, ремонтники; у магазинчиков стояли в панике продавцы и охранники — боялись что кто-нибудь будет бить витрины. То и дело встречались полицейские, но нечасто. Они с тревогой глядели на машины, на толпу, иногда гоняли нищих, но особо погоды никакой не делали.

Уже дважды или трижды Очако едва ли не отстала: ее периодически уносило в толпу, оттесняли крепкие плечи и панические группки, и Бакуго едва успевал ее вылавливать, чтобы держать при себе. В итоге он психанул, грубо схватил ее за руку и повел за собой, чувствуя себя бульдозером или катком. Очако то и дело наступала ему на пятки, утыкалась лбом в спину, но так было лучше, чем искать ее глазами и, ругаясь, идти доставать из толчеи.

Бакуго уже несколько раз находил подходящих женщин-водителей, способных довезти Очако до нужного пункта, но оставалась другая проблема: эти тетки сидели в самой жопе, точнее, в самой пробке, так что выбраться, перестроиться, даже просто выйти из забитого ряда они не могли. А значит их благонадежности грош цена.

Естественно, Бакуго не страдал наивностью и не верил, что удастся Очако так сразу вывезти, даже если найти ей транспорт. Скорее всего, при любом раскладе она встанет в пробку на мосту или на пароме, а если и доберется до родителей Бакуго, то, не исключено, и к завтрашнему утру. При том, что ехать до них — от силы часов пять.

И Бакуго блуждал с Очако едва ли не час, пытаясь рассчитать, откуда и как лучше вырваться, а также найти, кого бы нанять. Но все было мимо, пока на углу не показалась дамская ярко-зеленая машинка, из которой за каким-то хером тянули еще достаточно молодую женщину. Нападавших было двое, если считать парня, который стоял в стороне и снимал это все на коммуникатор, по старинке. Бакуго поглядел на эту безобразную сцену, сообразил, что полиции нет, а другие прохожие делают вид, что все в порядке и это какая-то шутка; высчитал, что средний рейтинг у троицы — 2,1 единиц, и прикинул, что раз уж те пользуются допотопными технологиями, наверняка глаза выключены. А еще те парни не смахивали на взрослых — может, восемнадцать исполнилось, и то едва-едва, так что мозгов бедняги точно не нажили. Мальцы ржали гиенами, а один вообще расхрабрился и шлепнул женщину по заднице. Яснее ясного: они решили, что им ничего за это не будет.

А у той женщины (которая, к слову, панически озиралась, если не умоляла взглядом помочь ей, но все проходили мимо) рейтинг слегка перевалил за 2,5 единицы, хотя выглядела она как минимум безобидно: какая-то серая кофточка, шерстяная юбка по колено, самые простые ботинки. Странного в ней было всего ничего: абсолютно белые волосы и очки, какие носят разве что ботанки. А еще то, что она по какой-то причине значилась учителем, когда обычно тех, кто застрял на планке в 2,5 единицы, никуда не берут — разве что в гетто-школы.

Еще на подходе Бакуго кинул запрос в сети и почти мгновенно обнаружил ролики с этой странной училкой: на видео ее жестко насиловали двое или трое без лиц — одни вихляющие бедра и задница — а она рыдала и орала до хрипоты. Ролики выкладывали часто, даже фильтры для жесткого контента не справлялись. Оказалось, что видео с ней популярно, но вот новостей или хотя бы заметки, что насильников училки поймали, почему-то не обнаружилось.

Бакуго так и не нашел ответ, почему, зато в некотором шоке понял, что та самая училка перед ним — родственница двумордого жениха Момо. Причем не какая-нибудь далекая, а родная старшая сестра.

«Хера себе!» — только и успел подумать Бакуго, а уже шел к училке на выручку, пускай еще секунду назад принципиально не собирался вмешиваться. Поравнявшись с машиной, он сбросил сумку, пихнул Очако в сторону, чтобы та на удар не нарвалась, жестом приказал там оставаться и не лезть, а сам, положив руку на пояс с гаечными ключами, двинулся к тем парням.

— Какого хуя встали? — рыкнул Бакуго, и прежде, чем обмудок, который держал училку, обернулся, Бакуго зарядил ему под дых. Парень согнулся, захрипел и с готовностью рухнул на зад, когда его чуть подтолкнули. Его дружок оказался сообразительнее и уж было налетел на Бакуго, но его успокоили ударом в колено и так же по дых — Бакуго старался не попадать по лицам, чтобы прохожие не заинтересовались. Хотя тем и так было все равно: кто видел, постарался отвернуться, кто не видел — и дальше не замечал.

Когда Бакуго выпрямился, он понял, что третий из шпаны, тот самый снимающий все на коммуникатор, уже делал ноги — валил на всех скоростях через ближайший переулок, перепрыгивая через картонные коробки, оставленные местной лавчонкой со всякой всячиной.

Бакуго схватил за шкирняк обмудка, который еще не успел повалиться на асфальт и, поглядывая на его дружка, который как-то не решался встать, прошипел:

— Жопу в руки — и на хуй отсюда! Еще к училке подойдешь, яйца оторву и сожрать заставлю. Усек?

И пока Бакуго шипел угрозы, он разглядывал снова действующем глазом свою жертву — метиса, паренька из неблагополучной семьи. Мать у него — пропойца, вдобавок слишком дохуя потенциальных отчимов и удивительно херовые оценки в школе. Несколько вызовов в участок, несколько краж. А у его дружка — белокожего блондина с щеками аллергика — мать погрязла в кредитах и уже второй год не могла купить ему кроссовки, вот он и пошел со знакомыми на дело. Все кражи мелкие. Все поступки — хулиганство от безысходности. И вроде бы не эти тощие бедра долбили несчастную училку в том порно-ролике. И да, малолетнее мудачье охуеть как перепугалось, когда на них пошел Бакуго — вообще-то здоровый и дико самоуверенный крепкий мужик.

Бакуго все еще изучал их профиль, когда его окликнула та самая спасенная училка. Кстати сказать, звали ее Фуюми — это Бакуго увидел в первую очередь.

— С-спасибо вам… но не стоило их… — начала училка, вот только Бакуго ее жестко оборвал:

— Надо было дать тебя трахнуть? Добавки хочешь, а?

— Откуда вы… откуда вам?.. — вдруг залепетала она и посмотрела на Бакуго с таким суеверным ужасом, будто увидела демона. Здесь, сейчас, в рациональной и научной реальности.

Бакуго усмехнулся, открыл было рот, чтобы еще что-нибудь сказать, но нет, не вышло — не стоило забывать про свою пухлощекую беду, которую он хочет или не хочет, а тащит почти что год за собой.

— Кацуки! — с возмущением прикрикнула она, и у Бакуго аж сердце зашлось: чертова девка почти никогда не звала его по имени. И пока он соображал, что с этими чувствами делать и что вообще надо делать, Очако подбежала к Фуюми и ухватила ее за руки:

— Я — Очако. Он — Кацуки. Извините его! Он всегда такой грубый, не только с вами! Ой, ну то есть… извините его, он не со зла… И все будет хорошо… все будет хорошо! — запинаясь, постоянно поправляя себя, Очако все крепче и крепче сжимала пальцы Фуюми, и та, слушая ее сначала в каком-то шоке, с недоумением, с каждым новым словом как будто смягчалась. Но, смягчаясь, начинала жалеть себя. И тут бесцветные брови взлетели к переносице, Фуюми шмыгнула и вдруг уронила слезу. Потом еще и еще, пока тихо и горько не заплакала. Очако, заметив её слезы, живо прекратила тараторить успокоительную чушь и просто крепко-накрепко женщину обняла.

Бакуго, отвернувшись от них, брезгливо цыкнул, еще раз недобро зыркнул на метиса, и тот понял, что лучшей минуты свалить не появится. Прихрамывая, он ускакал в переулок, откуда Бакуго прилетело «еще на нож напорешься!» — «мы тебя достанем!», но ему было как-то плевать.

Все это напоминало очень хреновый симулятор рвача-отщепенца — не хватало только полицейской тачки и вертолета. Мысль об этом удивила Бакуго, но хорошенько прогнать ее через все извилины времени не хватило: надо было разбираться с Фуюми. Надо было звонить двумордому.

На удивление, он не задавал лишних вопросов. Он вообще интересовался по делу: где? как она? остались ID тех самых? И Бакуго ему те ID переслал. Потом двумордый заторопился лично приехать и вежливо попросил за сестрой посмотреть, а на «должен будешь!» от Бакуго ответил кивком, будто ничего другого и не ждал. И себя ждать не заставил. Бакуго засек: двумордый прикатил ровно через пятнадцать минут, как и обещал.

К тому времени Очако с Фуюми уже сдружились. Они так и стояли, обнявшись, вместе пялились на километровую пробку и вздрагивали от резких звуков клаксонов и чьих-то ругательств. То и дело Очако что-то говорила Фуюми, а та коротко кивала, но что — Бакуго не слышал. Его больше волновал переулок, куда удрала шпана — могли и привести кого-нибудь. Но уйти отсюда пока было неразумно: тут стояла машинка спасенной сестры двумордого. И сюда двумордый собрался прийти.

Он явился не один а, судя по всему, с братом — оба были на волосы и кожу снежные, только брат у двумордого — почти громила, одной крупности с Бакуго, и двумордый на его фоне вообще смахивал на девицу.

«Как херова аристократка с этим широким не спит?» — спросил себя Бакуго, но тут же отмахнулся от дебильной мысли: кто там с кем спит и зачем — его не ебало в принципе. Он и так уже слил тонну времени хер пойми на что, и от этого Кьёке лучше не стало. Но выгода какая-никакая была: двумордый согласился Очако добросить, куда скажут.

— Фуюми повезет Нацуо, — объявил двумордый, когда они с Бакуго обменялись рукопожатиями.

Этот самый Нацуо с Бакуго даже не поздоровался — только смерил подозрительным взглядом, хмуро кивнул, а потом двинулся к сестре, оторвал от Очако, схватил в медвежьи объятия и давай сыпать угрозами, что переломает тем выродкам ноги, а потом жаловаться, что Фуюми вечно его не слушает. Бакуго пришлось сильно поднапрячься, чтобы не разораться при виде дебильной сцены счастливого воссоединения семьи, но ссориться с Тодороки не стоило — он был нужен как никогда.

— Ее добросишь? — качнул подбородком Бакуго, указывая себе за плечо. Там Очако нервно ломала пальцы, не зная, когда ей можно будет Нацуо поприветствовать.

— Разумеется. Далеко? — не удивился просьбе двумордый.

— За город. Адрес пропишу. Но только, блять, не свали.

— И не собирался. Сейчас не безопасно, — не моргнув глазом, согласился Тодороки. — Мы оставили машины в двух кварталах отсюда. Придется пройтись.

— Ладно, — Бакуго отошел от двумордого, чтобы захватить сумку Очако и саму Очако и передать так — из рук в руки. Но потом передумал и решил, что лучше проводит до конца. Пока в машину не посадит, не уйдет.

Шли они где-то минут пятнадцать, и кроме пробки и встревоженных людей ничего особенного им не попадалось. Скорее всего, самый треш творился в сети, но Бакуго решил, что заглянет туда сильно после: когда они с Тодороки уладят дела.

— Сам свали из города. Что-то назревает, заметно, — неожиданно для себя забеспокоился о двумордом Бакуго. Тот его заботе тоже удивился, но не слишком.

— Подумаем об этом. Нацуо?

— Маму отвезти? — откликнулся тот.

— Если отец не заупрямится.

— К черту его! Пусть хоть сдохнет! — выплюнул тот, и такую ребячливую дерзость Бакуго от этого мужика не ждал. Кажется, у идеального принца двумордого тоже не все спокойно дома, раз брат отца чихвостит, а казалось бы пятизвездочный. Элита элит. Сплошное наебалово.

Оказалось, что у братьев Тодороки в распоряжении имелись купэ и хетчбэк, и, что не удивительно, навороченная и новомодная машинка принадлежала конкретно двумордому, в честь чего он с братом встали поближе, плечом к плечу, и пальцы у них запорхали по невидимому интерфейсу.

«Меняются?» — скривился Бакуго, когда до него дошло, что они собрались делать. И правда: братья обменялись ключами, а предварительно повыдавали друг другу электронную доверенность. Система, как ни странно, не встала, а, кажется, быстро обработала их запросы.

Закончив дела с братом — тот уже двинулся к машине и открыл сестре дверь, — Тодороки подошёл к Бакуго и кивком «спросил», куда надо везти.

Бакуго цыкнул, скривился и тоже активировал интерфейс, чтобы набить Тодороки адрес, дать карты и подсказать маршрут покороче. Алгоритм, который Бакуго писал в фоновом режиме еще с тех пор, как искал Кьёку, проанализировал пробки, нагрузку на дорогах; отсканировал скопление ID в разных районах, чтобы определить давку, и теперь выдавал более или менее ясный ответ, через что и как ехать, чтобы не встрять. И Бакуго выгрузил Тодороки все данные.

Получив все по почте, Тодороки встроил маршрут в свои карты, синхронизировал с навигатором в машине, кивнул Бакуго, что дело сделано, и протянул ладонь, чтобы забрать у него сумку. Бакуго закатил глаза, презрительно фыркнул и сам пошел к хетчбэку, чтобы затолкать сумку в багажник. Тодороки поспешил открыть дверцу, и Бакуго с сумкой расстался.

Теперь было самое тяжелое — расстаться с Очако.

А она все это время старалась ему на глаза не попадаться. И так морозилась, когда он тащил ее за руку, а как получила возможность сесть на хвост к кому-то другому, вообще постаралась от Бакуго отойти. Это его выбесило, но орать, разбираться, спорить и что-то выяснять — не было времени. Поэтому Бакуго просто поглядел на неё еще раз, кивнул в сторону машины, типа давай, забирайся, еще раз обменялся рукопожатием с Тодороки и уж было развернулся, чтобы уйти…

Но тут Очако все-таки догнала его. Дотопала и схватила за руку.

Бакуго вздрогнул и резко обернулся к ней с такой угрозой на лице, что любая бы испугалась и злосчастную руку выпустила. Очако тоже вздрогнула, но вцепилась только крепче.

— Будь осторожен, — одними губами сказала она. Бакуго уставился на нее с прищуром: откуда ей знать, что ему придется быть осторожным? Чуйка сработала? Или наконец доперло, что ситуация с Кьёкой тот еще пиздец? Или наконец переварила, что он ей там сказал, когда был на взводе?

— Обойдется, — неохотно буркнул он и высвободил руку из ее мелких пальцев. Очако попятилась, испуганно прижала руку к груди и… осталась на месте.

А Бакуго, тяжело вышагивая по шумной улочке, первое время старался не оборачиваться. Все-таки попрощались они плохо. Нет, херово. Никак. И если ему сдохнуть сегодня… то и будет для него Очако всегда такая: встревоженная, равнодушная. С желанием смыться в чертовых лучистых глазах.

Херня какая-то, а не жизнь.

***

Плана пока не было, но была догадка: долбаебов Кьёки надо искать в баре, где те частенько выступали. И отчасти догадка оказалась верной, если не считать, что бар оказался разграблен и разгромлен — вынесли и перебили почти все. И Бакуго застал полную разруху даже не вечером, а едва ли к трем часам после полудня.

Стойку залило дешевое пойло, засыпали осколки от бутылок, пластика и даже штукатурка. С потолка выдрали пару ламп, а стульям выломали ножки. Кое-где опрокинутые столы проломили, как будто ими собрались топить несуществующий камин… В воздухе стояли пыль, пары спирта и такая тишина, что казалось, будто здесь кто-то вздернулся, и теперь каждый старается обходить стороной дом мертвеца.

— Ну заебись… — только и мог выдохнуть Бакуго. Полиция, судя по всему, здесь даже не показывалась: никто не оцепил территорию, никто не поставил дежурного, инспектора, даже дрона не поставили. Заходи — не хочу. Уноси хоть все, но вот проблема: побили тут даже пепельницы, чего уж говорить о дорогом музыкальном оборудовании и алкоголе на десятки тысяч? А может, лишь на десятку побили — беззвездочные нередко промышляли паленым.

Бакуго прошел дальше, похрустел битым стеклом, забрался на второй этаж и там-то нашел долбаебов Кьёки — те спали в одной из гостевых комнат вповалку, не раздеваясь и не разуваясь. В крови и грязи. Тупо пришли и завалились на кровать с не слишком-то чистым покрывалом.

И долбаебов было всего двое — Каминари и Киришима.

Каминари оказался более или менее цел, если не считать крупного фингала под глазом, но вот пальцы у него были все в крови… нет, вся рука была в бурых подтеках, будто сунул ее в банку с краской и так и оставил сохнуть. Грязные выжженные волосы стали паклей, но мистеру Эндорфину было плевать: он тупо дрых, кое-как раскинув тощие ноги. Грязь с его ботинок нападала кусками на и так не слишком чистый пол.

А вот Киришиме досталось крепко. Кажись, кровь на руках Каминари принадлежала его дебилу-дружку, который расхлестал себе голову. Он лежал на животе и храпел, сбросив на пол бледную руку. Лоб у Киришимы кое-как замотан, марля вся бурая, а по всей комнате — полотенца и какие-то тряпки, тоже в крови. Как будто свинью тут резали и попутно шею ей утирали.

Бакуго поглядел на весь этот пиздец и мысленно простонал:

«Бля-я-я…»

Что не помешало ему взбодрить Каминари хорошим тычком в ботинок — тот подскочил, как будто у него в заднице прятались пружины, и мигом перед Бакуго вытянулся. Даже не сразу сообразил, кто перед ним, а уже полез драться. Бакуго его затрещиной успокоил.

— Где Кьёка?! — рявкнул он и этим разбудил вдобавок Киришиму. Тот медленно сполз с кровати и кое-как поднялся. Его откровенно шатало — крови он потерял немало.

— А? Ты? А… ты чего… — захватал губами воздух Каминари, пытаясь продрать сонные глаза.

— Вот бля… — глухо выругался Киришима, пошатнулся и рухнул обратно на кровать.

— Этот не сдохнет? Вызвать кого? — проявил неожиданную заботу Бакуго.

Каминари скосил глаза на друга и мрачно помотал головой.

— Нельзя же! Мы на пять звезд нарвались! Хоть убежали! — выпалил он, и Бакуго с испугом на него вытаращился.

— Вы, блять… что?!

— Да отвали, мужик! — махнул рукой Киришима и завалился на подушку, стараясь лишний раз лоб не трогать. — Ты где сам был, а? Кьёку забрали… — голос у него вдруг задрожал и оборвался.

— Ничего не сделать, — скорбно вздохнул Каминари и как-то весь съежился.

— Какого… хуя… и кто… забрал?.. — у Бакуго перехватило дыхание, а ярость так душила его, что он едва ли прохрипел то, что думал спросить. Ему страстно захотелось переломать позвонки придуркам, посворачивать шеи, потому что эти трусливые долбаебы отдали Кьёку! И хер знает, кому!

— Не знаем… — кое-как выдавил из себя Каминари. Он старался на Бакуго не глядеть. Киришима тоже старался. Но хоть поняли, конченные, что наворотили хуйни.

— Короче, как это было?! — Бакуго схватил Каминари за кожаную куртку и ощутимо встряхнул — у того едва ли ноги не подкосились. — Давай, выкладывай! — рявкнул он.

И Каминари рассказал, как было дело.

***

Выяснилось, что в ночь, когда Кьёка послала Бакуго куда подальше, она рванула на улочку, где стояло сразу несколько баров, которые принадлежали беззвездочным. В последнее время там вечно что-то происходило: звездные задницы взяли моду прикатывать сюда, как на экскурсию или сафари, и валить всех, кого встретят. Как ни странно, полиция не брала их в оборот, хотя проломили не одну голову. Но беззвездочные этому не удивились: они давно считали, что закон и порядок существует только для тех, кто набрал себе рейтинг, а остальным хоть подыхай — власти не почешутся.

И поэтому беззвездочные стали сбиваться в группки, чтобы, если что, отбивать своих. И поэтому Кьека рванула туда: хотела оттянуться, забыться и при этом быть в кругу своих — там бы ее отстояли. Но вот беда: на пути к гетто было несколько новомодных кварталов с клубами для пятизвездочных, где вечно рассекала золотая молодежь.  
И, ясное дело, Киришима, Каминари и Токоями пошли за Кьёкой, чтобы уберечь. Но догнали поздно.

Кто-то ее встретил.

В толпе были сплошь пай-мальчики — уже на кислоте, траве, а кое-кто и с битами. Тачки было две, и оба роскошных седана. И не то чтобы Кьёку остановили просто так…

— Я вообще думал, что ослышался, — оправдывался Каминари. — Но там какой-то тип сказал, что она от него вечно бегает. И надо поговорить… Ну ты знаешь… мы типа ее друзья, у нас левых никого нет, и если заводится какой-то чел, то это как ты… ну, из центра.

— Что за выблядок? — выплюнул Бакуго.

— Да не знаем. Смазливый такой. Ехидный. Видел на свадьбе в центре… во! — вспомнил Каминари, хотя не то чтобы этому обрадовался.

Бакуго посетило неприятное чувство: если это тот самый мудак, что жрал чуть ли не заживо Очако… Если это тот… как его… который насильно Очако держал, то этот точно будет мстить. И если Кьёку ему назначили, то дело дрянь. Все очень хуево складывалось.

Бакуго заскрипел зубами, махнул Каминари, чтобы съебался с глаз долой, а сам активировал интерфейс базы ID. Попутно он вспомнил, как звали того выблядка, — Монома. И если б можно было сломать защиту, он бы мигом нашел, куда этот Монома делся, куда нужно идти, чтобы вытащить дуру-Кьеку, которой так не повезло нарваться на мстительного пятизвездочного.

Но защита не поддавалась. Правительственные алгоритмы водили Бакуго за нос, и он в приступе бешенства едва ли не вырвал себе глаз, но кое-как успокоился и, пихнув застывшего рядом Каминари, потребовал:

— Выкладывай, где взяли?

Каминари кое-как назвал две улочки и вдруг весь затрясся, как будто что-то вспомнил. Он не сразу смог сказать, что, а только выдавил из себя сиплым голосом:

—Токоями…

— Грохнули? — нахмурился Бакуго.

У Каминари задрожал подбородок. Он совершенно не по-мужицки всхлипнул и потер мигом покрасневшие глаза. Сообразив, что от этого ничего не дождется, Бакуго обратился к красноволосому придурку, который все лежал в несознанке на кровати.

— Так кто грохнул? И как? Ты чего жив?

Киришима ответил не сразу, а когда смог, заговорил глухо:

— Думаешь, по-мужски вот так взять и бросить своего? Только нас быстро забили. Вот услыхали, что этот к Кьёке подкатывает, пошли разобраться, а Токоями сразу прописали. По башке пару раз, и он… все…

— Они битой… — добавил Каминари и всхлипнул.

— Ну, а там пошло-поехало… — неохотно добавил Киришима и кое-как повернулся на бок. Говорить он либо устал, либо уже не мог.

Бакуго медленно и шумно выдохнул через нос.

— Короче, вас нагнули пятизвездочные?

Каминари кивнул.

— Они встретили Кьеку и потащили с собой?

Каминари снова кивнул

— Вы типа кинулись, но сразу вас положили. И тебя, что ли? — не поверил Бакуго, намекая, что уж дермоволосый придурок всяко крепче обычного парня, чтобы лечь вот так и сразу.

— Как видишь, — едва слышно ответил Киришима.

А Каминари, все еще всхлипывая, затараторил:

— Они сразу положили! Токоями, Киришиму — сразу! А я ведь так, трус! В рукопашку вообще не очень. Отскочил, вот и поленились догонять. Я вообще в ступор… А тут Кьёка как закричала! Думал, все оборвалось. Я даже посмотреть на Токоями не смог…

По щекам Каминари лились слезы, и он их вытирал, а они не кончались. Не кончались.  
Бакуго нахмурился: хотел бы подбодрить охеревшего мистера Эндорфина, но как-то не получалось и слова вставить. У того друг-придурок помер, и горе Каминари было слишком ощутимым, чтобы насмехаться или приводить в чувство.

— Он меня откачал, — хмуро заметил Киришима, чуть оборачиваясь к ним и морщась от боли. — Все равно почки поди отбили, ссаться мне кровью до второго пришествия, но черт… если бы не Каминари, я бы не встал.

— Ну и какого хуя вы друг другу дрочите? Друг друга утешаете? — с холодным презрением спросил Бакуго, устав слушать оправдания. — Кьёку забрали. Какой-то урод, а вы даже в полицию никак. Хоть, блять, заявление напишите!

Каминари помотал головой:

— Только хуже!

— Ебнулся? Мы пятизвездочным морды помяли! — устало заметил Киришима.

— И так с хера за жопу свою трясетесь? С хера?! — рявкнул Бакуго. — Кьёку там поди на части разобрали, а вы, блять, посидеть в участке испугались!

Киришима и Каминари от этих слов вздрогнули. Оба только сейчас поняли, что упустили время. Что отдали свою подругу. Что не смогли ее защитить.

— Черт… — выругался Каминари и стукнул себя по лбу.

Киришима молча скатился с кровати, кое-как встал и нетвердым шагом подошел к Бакуго.

— Мы пиздецки облажались… — хриплым шепотом признался он и чуть было не рухнул на Бакуго, однако тот его придержал, но потом брезгливо толкнул к кровати — Киришима так и сел на задницу.

— Ну так собирайте… кого можно… — дрожа от злости, процедил Бакуго. — Будем этих тварей искать. В каждый, блять, дом заглянем. Выкурим нахуй. И подпалим, если будет нужно.

Дослушав его, Каминари шумно сглотнул, полез в телефон, кое-как врубил и принялся строчить мейлы всем, до кого можно было достучаться.

Бакуго объявил пятизвездочным войну, вот только не знал, что за ним уже стоит целая армия. Армия отбросов, которая вздумала наконец-то отыграться.


	22. BLOODY Messiah, PART 3. The Lucky Ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrosic — The Lucky Ones.

Пока Каминари пытался собрать знакомцев у бара, Бакуго напряженно следил за тем, как его вирус ломает защиту ID-базы. Пока что хуево. Прогресса не то чтобы много — где-то 5%. Где искать Кьеку — не знал никто.

Делать было нечего, кроме как искать самому, и Бакуго сорвался, но прежде пришлось вызывать скорую Киришиме — тот стал совсем плох, начал блевать желчью и мелко трястись. Каминари запрыгал вокруг него, захлопотал, даже рожу полотенцем отмыл — для этого пришлось ему и Бакуго вытаскивать из раковин осколки, а потом среди потоптанных и брошенных шмоток, среди вывороченных типа кухонных шкафов, выуживать хоть что-то полезное. За этим делом их застал первый, кто пришел на зов, — мрачный парень по фамилии Амаджики. Еще один недобитый эмо и дружбан Токоями.

Амаджики выглядел точно зомби — бледный, худой, но с дикими горящими глазами. А потом явился второй такой же — Куроиро. У этого по всему телу виднелись родимые черные пятна, шрамы и едва поджившие ссадины, как будто он себя резал, а потом жег. И они оба молча помогли вынести Киришиму, не дожидаясь скорой. Когда его уложили на асфальте на одеяло — чтобы подальше от бара, а то еще копы заинтересуются, — подошли еще четверо. В том числе, как оказалось, хозяин бара — рослый мужик с длиннющими усами. Его и еще с десяток беззвездочных замели почти сразу, как Кьёка ушла. Совпадение или нет, но пока Киришима, Каминари и Токоями разбирались с одной группировкой, другие охуевшие пятизвездочные совершили налет на бар и отправили, кого могли, на больничную койку, а остальных гнали до главных улиц, где их уже взяли копы. Взяли ли пятизвездочных — те парни сказать не могли. Но кто-то говорил, что задерживали.

Полдня посетителей и хозяина бара мурыжили в участке, отпускали по одному, так что Каминари написал как раз вовремя — вернулись те надрюченные, злые, и вид любимого заведения в руинах им не слишком-то понравился.

— Эти нас выжимают. Пора их самих жать, — мрачно заметил хозяин бара, когда обменялся рукопожатиями с Каминари и другими, а потом, смерив взглядом Бакуго, и с ним.

— И че вас жмут? — недоверчиво спросил Бакуго.

— Тесно с нами. Везде жмут, — загадочно отозвался хозяин и, жалостливо поглядев на Киришиму, потопал к бару.

Бакуго даже толком решить не успел, что надо бы идти без всех; даже носками в сторону улицы не повернулся, а уже подъехала скорая. Пришлось следить, чтобы санитары аккуратно погрузили дерьмоволосого и не особо спрашивали Каминари. Тот и так нестройно блеял, мол, его друг упал с мотоцикла.

Но потом Бакуго ждать никого не стал, а пошел посмотреть, что за улочки, где взяли Кьёку. Что за бары с пятизвездочными.

Сначала он обошел два квартала и постучался чуть ли не в каждую дверь. Почти везде бары пустовали — персонал то ли еще не вышел на смену, то ли слышали, что соседи-беззвездочные что-то затевают и безопасности ради не стали высовываться. То ли замечали издалека зверскую рожу Бакуго и предпочитали с этим типом не пересекаться.

Но порой Бакуго кое на кого натыкался. Сначала ему попался худой парнишка-уборщик, который волок мешки с бутылками до мусорки, и тот на все вопросы угрюмо отвечал одно и то же — «Не в курсе». А когда Бакуго вызвал интерфейс, схватил паренька за грудки и заставил поглядеть на фотку профиля Кьёки, тот лишь мелко затрясся и замотал головой. Он и правда ни хера не знал.

Потом Бакуго наткнулся на двух мужиков-секьюрити, которые на все его вопросы чуть ли в лицо не ржали.

— Гляди, кого занесло! — пихнул под бок коллегу первый, обритый и без двух зубов на нижней челюсти. Глаза у него были голубые и честные.

— Ну гляжу. Тебе чего, мужик? С твоим рейтингом к нам не ходят, — намекнул второй — рослый, рыжий, бородатый, смахивающий на ирландца, который в одном сериале таскался за мертвой женой.

Бакуго выпрямился, похрустел позвонками шеи и с апломбом и скрытой угрозой выдал:

— Да мне ваш бар на хуй не нужен. Если она там не торчит, — и пихнул им призрачно-прозрачную страницу профиля Кьеки. — И если не по своей воле, ну так у вас проблемы.

Как ни странно, но эти двое его слова приняли всерьез и заметно напряглись. Вряд ли их сильно напугала угроза Бакуго, скорее сообразили, про какие такие проблемы намекает нежданный гость.

— У нас с этим строго, так что давай, иди мимо, — буркнул ирландец и отвел глаза.

— Может, кто и позволяет на улице, у себя в подвале, но мы никого ниже отметки не пускаем. Нам проблем с копами не надо. Еще труп в туалете находить — к черту это дерьмо! — куда более охотно объяснил громила с голубыми глазами.

Бакуго мельком глянул на имена секьюрити, понял, что те слишком честные, без накруток профиля, и сообразил, что удочку закидывать надо не тут. Злобно цыкнув, он развернулся и пошел долбиться в другие двери. Обычно ему отвечал лишь сухой треск дерева или мягкие шлепки, когда крепкая плоть соприкасается с металлом.

Квартал звездных задниц как будто вымер и не желал объяснять Бакуго, куда делась Кьёка.

Это доводило Бакуго до бешенства: он стучал все яростнее, порой орал кому-то в окна, и чудо, что по его душу не явилась полиция. Он вымещал на дверях, на людях злобу и дикое чувство бессилия, потому что единственная зацепка пропала, и теперь он не знал, куда идти. Были еще три или четыре квартала, где полиция якобы что-то и зачем-то оцепила, но валить туда — время терять. Не факт, что Кьёка вообще там. И не факт, что вообще жива.

Прошло около 12-14 часов, и за это время труп можно не просто расчленить, а утопить или закопать в разных районах города.

Бакуго уже откровенно потряхивало, когда его нашел Каминари. Он бежал к нему, бледный как смерть. Губы у него тряслись, зубы стучали, и даже когда он остановился и слегка взбодрился бакуговским «Хули, блять, трясешься?!», не смог ничего сказать. Просто сунул в руки Бакуго коммуникатор и замахал руками.

Бакуго перевел взгляд на страницу и охуел: им прислали письмо со скриншотом из какой-то записи. Кажется, с какой-то камеры наблюдения. Рядом были геоданные и… больше ничего. Ни требований, ни условий, ни насмешки, ни дебильных «Ваша девка у нас, и сейчас мы расчленим ее в прямом эфире». Просто скрин, где тощую фигуру с прической Кьёки тащили под руки двое. Никаких лиц — только затылки.

«Нахуя нам помогать?» — бросилась в голову Бакуго последняя рациональная мысль. А дальше была лишь… ярость.

Он не помнил, как снова оказался у бара, где уже собралось прилично беззвездочных. Они глядели на него настороженно, внимательно и в то же время с изумлением — видели, что у Бакуго работает Smart-eye и не понимали, как к ним цивил забрел.

— Я уже… разослал им, — брякнул Каминари, и голос под конец у него сорвался. Бакуго обернулся к нему, поглядел дико и только рявкнул:

— Ну, а хули стоим?! — затем повернулся к остальным, кто вроде как пришел на зов, и сказал коротко и ясно:

— Кто боится свою жизнь проебать — валите сразу. Кому срать, что будет с Кьёкой… — почему-то он думал, что они все знают про Кьёку и ради нее пришли, —… идите-ка на хуй. Ну, а остальным… сегодня она, а завтра всех вас натянут. Так или этак — все равно дерьма хлебнуть придется. Мы — ебанные счастливчики! — тут Бакуго вскинул руки в провокационном жесте, резко взмахнул и опустил.

На него уставились, как на президента или вождя, но Бакуго этого не уловил — ему было похуй, слушают ли его его вообще. Он просто продолжал:

— Мы — ебанные счастливчики, можем вдарить первыми! И заставим их умыться кровью. Либо сами сдохнем, либо сдохнем и этих заберем. Нехуй трястись, они придут и завтра. И после, блять, завтра. И потом еще и еще. Либо они нас драть, либо мы их. Либо они нас нагнут, либо мы их. Вопросы? Ну так хули стоим?

Сказав так, он круто развернулся и пошел первым. И нестройные шаги еще десяти отбросов слышались у него за спиной.

Никакого плана у них не было.

***

Ее держали в каком-то то ли баре, то ли магазинчике со спиртным в шести кварталах от места, где собирались беззвездочные, готовые идти за Бакуго. Тот шел и шел, почти не оглядываясь, ни на кого не надеясь, ничего не желая от толпы за спиной. Ярость почти не позволяла Бакуго мыслить, однако на краю сознания он все-таки понимал, что в одиночку его быстро остановят, поэтому позволил себя приволочь к разгромленному бару, где уже ждали где-то десять беззвездочных и где он толкнул им речугу. Уже на пути к Кьёке Каминари открыл было рот, чтобы посоветовать дождаться еще человек пять-шесть, но Бакуго лишь злобно на него зыркнул, махнул тем парням и зашагал впереди всех.

У него уже горели нервы, горело что-то в голове, и весь путь до Кьёки просто промелькнул перед глазами. Бакуго очнулся только тогда, когда наткнулся на желтые ленты оцепления и увидел в нескольких метрах копа, который дожевывал бутерброд и копался в коммуникаторе, поэтому так сразу отряд беззвездочных не заметил.

Бакуго поднырнул под ленту, выхватил гаечный ключ из поясного крепления и прежде, чем полицейский успел даже обернуться, крепко приложил его по шлему, а потом, выронив ключ, ухватил за плечо и дал под дых, вмял кулак прямо в лицо. Сработано было чисто и быстро — полицейский обмяк и послушно лег на асфальт. Бакуго похрустел позвонками шеи, подергал головой и, даже не оборачиваясь, двинулся к магазинчику, который ему отметили на карте.

На плотной деревянной двери висела вывеска «закрыто», но Бакуго на это было насрать. Он разбежался, подскочил и вдарил подошвой в полотно двери — та хрустнула, но не поддалась. Наверняка у нее стояли добротные петли и замок. Бакуго фыркнул, разошелся и снова вдарил по двери — так затрещала, но выдержала.

— Эй… чувак… — что-то там проблеял Каминари за спиной… — Ты же ломишься… там же частная собственность! Ты положил копа, чувак!

Бакуго ни хера не слышал, а только долбил проклятую дверь, высаживал ее плечом. Вывеску он давно сбросил, и теперь пытался выломать паз замка.

Кто-то попытался Бакуго за плечо тронуть — он в бешенстве обернулся и чуть было не засадил кулак в того, кто его отвлек. Это был какой-то седоватый панк примерно одной с Киришимой крупности. И дернул он Бакуго ради дела:

— Слышь, давай по очереди ломать, — посоветовал он и, как только Бакуго чуть отошел, со всей дури врезался плечом в дверь. Дело сразу пошло слаженней, ровней — замок трещал и звякал от каждого удара — а они так и сыпались, равномерные и расчетливые. Бакуго и панк работали по очереди, врезались в дверь каждые пять секунд, не сбавляя ни ярости, ни силы. И очень скоро к панку и Бакуго подвалил третий крепкий мужик, весь обросший бородой. И удары посыпались чаще.

Никто из беззвездочных не заметил, как долбеж привлек зевак, естественно, с хорошим рейтингом. Кто-то крикнул толпе беззвездочных: «Эй, вы что творите?!», а кто-то пообещал позвонить копам. На что Бакуго и панк заторопились. Никто из них даже не подумал, что они ломятся в пустой магазин или нарываются на какую-то крупную шишку. Что Бакуго, что его сиюминутные последователи были уже на взводе и просто приняли как истину: Кьёка должна быть там.

— Хера… крепкая! — сквозь зубы прорычал Бакуго.

Панк ответил ему:

— Ну так ставят норм замки. Ты что… хотел?.. — пропыхтел он между тем, как врезаться в дверь всем телом.

— Эй! Эй вы! — вдруг услышали они окрик и обернулись. Кроме них обернулась и десятка беззвездочных, что увязалась за Бакуго.

— Какого хрена вы творите?! Совсем распоясались! Мы вызвали полицию! — к ним уже спешил какой-то рослый мужик с бакенами и в клетчатой рубашке. Для убедительности он прихватил садовую лопату. Как оказалось, это выбежал хозяин строительного магазинчика на углу — бывший морпех. Бакуго сразу же бросились в глаза и фотки с дружеских посиделок этого мужика с комрадами — Smart-eye теперь услужливо подкидывал информацию.

— А ну отвалите от двери! Вы тут все сядете! — рявкнул мужик с лопатой, и лучше бы этого не делал.

Одна только угроза, и Бакуго сорвало резьбу. Он молниеносно кинулся к мужику, а когда тот замахнулся лопатой, орудуя ею чуть ли не как саперной, молниеносно вытащил из крепления сумки отвертку и засадил мужику в бедро. Раздался зверский вопль, и Бакуго огрели по плечу металлическим полотном — аж зубы звякнули. Бакуго вернул удар — вдарил мужику под челюсть да со всей дури — аж костяшки хрустнули. Мужик еще потрепыхался, и тогда Бакуго дал ему пару раз по уху и выдернул из рук лопату, но бить ею не пришлось — противник все-таки растянулся на асфальте, и когда Бакуго пинком перевернул его на спину, лишь застонал, но сопротивляться передумал.

Однако мужик с лопатой был не один. За ним уже стояли жители квартала — приличные мирные граждане, которые, хоть и кичились своими звездами, ничем не отличались от беззвездочных и на драки отвечали незамысловато, по-первобытному — «наших бьют». И они видели жестокую расправу Бакуго, быстро поняли, что к чему, и достаточно расхрабрились, чтобы повылазить из своих углов и начать действовать.

Из домов повыскакивали мужчины — кто-то с битами, кто-то с метлами, а кто-то и с клюшками для гольфа. Некоторые несли бутылки — пустые и непочатые; кто-то — кирпичи. Хватали все, что под руку попадется, но, к счастью, ни у кого не было огнестрела. Сначала вышли человек пять-шесть — самые активные, а может, и приятели мужика с лопатой. Но вскоре за ними потянулись их знакомцы, братья, сыновья и просто прохожие, которые не могли стоять в стороне.

И эти цивилы, перепуганные насмерть, вопили как никогда громко, подбадривая друг дружку и провоцируя в драку вступить. Они кричали Бакуго и другим:

— Свали от двери! Свалите, я сказал!

— Убирайтесь! Живо! Иначе так морды начистим!

— Эй! Это же Роб! Это же Роб, мать твою! Эй, ребята, у Роба кровь! — кто-то узнал мужика в клетчатой рубашке и очень быстро озверел — в сторону беззвездочных полетел кирпич, а за ним и пара бутылок. Послышались крики: «Полиция! Где полиция?!» — «Эй, да они грабят средь бела дня!» — «Что стоим, ребята? Валим этих!»

Цивилы быстро сомкнули ряды и двинулись сначала по пять, по шесть человек, готовые, если надо, защищать друг друга плечами и тем, что успели захватить из дома. Но Бакуго и его парни из самых низов тоже быстро собрались, сгруппировались. Как действовать, они тоже знали — это шло от инстинктов. К тому же кое-кто к драке все-таки подготовился: вытащил из кармана кастеты, взял покрепче биту, а кто-то понадеялся на пудовые кулаки. Когда чей-то камень врезался в массивное плечо усатого хозяина бара, тот даже не вздрогнул, а грозно нахмурился и воинственно зыркнул на толпу звездных задниц.

А им как будто это и было нужно. Кто с криками, а кто ожесточенно и молчаливо, они двинулись на чужаков и, забросав их бутылками, камнями и кусками кирпичей, бросились всем телом в толпу, меся кого попало, как получится, почти не разбирая своих и чужих. Сначала их было шесть, но потом десять, двенадцать, пятнадцать, и все прибывало и прибывало. 

Бакуго был из первых, встал впереди всех, и поэтому толпа цивилов его быстро смяла. Лопату пришлось бросить — ею было не размахнуться, но вот треснуть в челюсть или по уху, пинком отбросить кого назад, даже если взяли в захват — это еще помогало. Но на каждый удар Бакуго получал с десяток, причем со всех сторон — метили куда придется, но отхватывать приходилось и в печень, и по почкам; несколько раз попадали по солнечному сплетению, а один раз едва ли не свернули нос. От меткого удара у Бакуго из ноздрей хлынула кровь, и он, дико озираясь, кому-то вернул должок — этот кто-то вскрикнул и согнулся. Наверное, был и хруст, но потонул в криках и в яростном сопении примерно двадцати-тридцати мужиков.

Все время Бакуго хватали, трясли, толкали, пытались заломить руку или просто вдарить по морде, и он то уклонялся всем телом, то подныривал и при этом метил по коленям, бил под дых, в пах, пару раз в горло, и кто-то захлебнулся собственным криком и дыханием. Скулы у Бакуго уже болели, несколько ударов вскрыли кожу, и теперь мясо там пухло и мешало нормально видеть. Глазницы тоже опухали — несколько раз все-таки попали и в глаз, причем прицельно в правый.

Но боли Бакуго практически не чувствовал — всю боль сожрал адреналин. Дикая яростная энергия рвала тело на клочки, наделяла руки силой, и бить становилось все легче и легче. В горячке боя, в горячке ненависти получались немыслимые увороты, немыслимой силы пинки, и суставы работали как никогда хорошо, мускулы — как никогда слажено, а сладкая злость затмила все на свете. Зачем Бакуго дрался — он не помнил. Злобное веселье заменило ему все — и цель, и награду, и здравый смысл.

Бить цивилов оказалось чертовски весело. Чертовски правильно. И заводило как ни что в этом гребаном мирке. Бакуго отдался бою, в глубине души мечтая, чтобы он никогда не заканчивался.

Но такой безумный ублюдок в толпе был чуть ли не один, и многие уже устали махать кулаками, душить соседа и отбивать друг другу органы. Быстрее всего выдыхались цивилы — не привыкли драться, а их стихийное желание защитить своих было не таким уж отчаянным и крепким, как безумная жажда насилия, свойственная беззведочным. Нет, не все беззведочные — прирожденные воины с умением драться на улицах и чем придется. Не все могли вообще драться, но выбора у них не было — пришлось не отставать, ведь отступать все равно было некуда. Их практически окружили.

Так Каминари, получив пару раз в рожу, попытался из толпы выбраться и свалить, и у него бы это получилось, как удалось отбежать на некоторое расстояние, а там и добраться до конца переулка, но… Но путь отрезали другие цивилы — они какого-то хрена все прибывали и прибывали. Шли с соседних улиц. Шли вооруженные. Шли с криками и на помощь знакомцам и соседям. Свежее мясо и свежие солдаты. Шли за головами беззведочных.

Очень скоро толпа уплотнилась, а под ногами стали попадаться тела — кто-то стонал, потому что ему отдавили пальцы, кому-то наступили на живот, кто-то споткнулся о кого-то и упал, и все эти крики смешивались с ругательствами, угрозами, шумом с соседних улиц, с чьим-то зовом, а потом и с воем сирен. Очень далеким, но, кажется, он все нарастал и нарастал.

Бакуго бил и бил. Каждую секунду, каждым движением он наносил урон. Ломал пальцы, выбивал зубы. Вертелся, чтобы вырваться из захватов, задерживал дыхание и напрягал живот, чтобы не пробили очередным ударом. Мышцы горели. Мышцы болели. Ресницы слиплись от крови, а в ушах стоял постоянный звон, и ничего, абсолютно ничего не было слышно…

И никто не заметил, как над толпой цивилов и беззвездочных пронесся, жужжа, квадрокоптер. Блеснул линзой камеры, поймав луч вечернего солнца, едва ли не врезался в кирпичную стену, но кое-как вырулил из переулка и набрал высоту. 

Полиция все не приезжала…


End file.
